Comfortable Isn't Working Anymore
by mahikawuf
Summary: Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work? AU. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Have you ever?

Have you ever felt your life was not as it should be? That there was more? To life? To love? My best friend Alice keeps telling me that there is. I don't really want to believe her though.

I've slowly come to the conclusion that she might be right. I did the one thing that I swore I'd never do. I've settled. Settled for the job that pays the bills. Settled for the guy that is comfortable.

Not that these facts haven't been pointed out to me time and again by Alice. Every single chance she got.

She hadn't settled. She was still looking for her prince charming while I was keeping company with the frog (her words, not mine). She was working in her chosen career field. She hadn't managed to snag her dream job, but she was working on it. Her passion was fashion and she worked for an agency that helped fill in need temporary positions in the fashion world. She worked all over Seattle and no job was ever the same. Personal dresser or shopper for the rich, working behind the scenes at a fashion show or just filling in as a greeter at various department store events. Whatever the job was, she happily did it. She loved to design clothes and she tried to get me to wear her latest creations to work.

The furthest I've gotten towards my dreams was the big move from Forks to Seattle. Forks is where I spent my teenage years after my mother remarried. Her new husband travelled a lot and she wanted to spend time with him on the road. I volunteered to go and live with my father Charlie, Fork's Chief of Police, so she could do so.

My dream while growing up had always been to become a famous writer. English was my favourite school subject and I'd always ask my teachers for extra work. Unfortunately, after moving to Seattle, I let real life over power my dreams and settled for working in the secretarial pool of Cullen Security Services.

The company handles all sorts of security issues in and around the city. From installing high end security systems to supplying individual body guards for celebrities and other important people that visit. I have never actually met the three brothers that own the company.

My dreams became a distant memory as my 9-5 job and the bills it paid took over much to the chagrin of my dear Alice.

My love life? Well, I see my boyfriend as often as either he can make it from Forks or I can go there. Our relationship is not exciting or passionate. It's comfortable. I'm not saying that Jake isn't a wonderful guy. He is. There just isn't the wild chemistry between us that Alice has always been adamant that there should be.

Jacob is the son of my father's best friend, Billy. They've know each other for so many years that I don't know if there wasn't a time they didn't. They spent every spare moment together fishing or watching sports. I love them both dearly.

It became quite apparent after I moved to Forks that it was expected that Jacob and I would be together as a couple. Both my father and Billy made it quite clear to both of us. We were comfortable together. We became friends almost from the instant we met my first night in town. It wasn't until later that anything actually happened between us. My senior year in fact.

I met Alice on my first day of school at Fork's High. She bounced her way into my life that day and has never left. She was my lifeline through high school. I was extremely introverted, still am if I'm honest, and she is my polar opposite. If it hadn't been for her, I'd never done anything but hide in my room reading books or hanging out with Jacob at La Push, the reservation that he called home.

By my senior year, I still hadn't been on a date although Alice tried her darndest to dress me up to attract the opposite sex. No one bit. I started seeing Jacob by Hallowe'en of that year. He had always shown interest in me but I'd fought against it knowing that Billy and my father was all for it. Who actually wanted to date a guy that their father was all approving of? Not me at the time.

When Alice left, I was devastated. I understood why but it didn't ease the loss I felt. We had lost touch until we found each other again when I moved here. Who would I be Barbie for now? Who could I tell my secrets to? The rest of my time in Forks was the loneliest time of my life. That may have been why I decided to give Jacob a chance.

The first time that we went out, I thought Charlie was going to burst with happiness. I was glad someone was happy about it. I was just comfortable.

With Jake, everything was comfortable. Being together. Kissing. Sex. Everything. I didn't know what it was like to feel the passion or fire that Alice was always on about. I was starting to yearn for it lately. I wanted something more than comfortable.

This chapter has been edited on July 3, 2011  
It has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoyed it :)

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2011-07-03

**Words: 993 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter 2

So now that I'd figured out that comfortable wasn't working anymore, I had to break the news to Alice.

You might be wondering where this epiphany came from. Well, it came in the 2nd hour of waiting for my supposedly loving boyfriend to show up for our date weekend. I'd turned down plans with Alice who'd invited me to some sort of event from her job where I could have met one of my favourite indie musicians but did I go. NO. I believed Jake when he said that he would be down on that tonight so we could go have dinner and a movie.

This wasn't even the first time he'd blown me off without a word. The last time, he'd begged my forgiveness that it would never happen again. So as I sat there waiting and waiting again, I felt like an utter fool for believing him.

I decided while staring at the phone, expecting it to ring, that I was done being the doormat that Jacob seemed to believe I was. I never worked on weekends so he could come and visit. In fact, I never did anything that he disapproved of. During my time waiting, I also decided that was going to change too.

I wasn't sure what to do but I knew I needed to do something and of course, the first thing was to tell Alice.

Sighing, I got up and crossed the room to grab my silent cell phone from the table just inside my door where I'd thrown it upon arriving home from work four hours prior. Two hours before Jake was supposed to be knocking on the door.

I stood there staring at the number pad for a few seconds before slowly bring up Alice's number and hitting the appropriate buttons to send her a text.

**~ Hey Tinks, J no showed just as you predicted. Should have gone with you. Will need your help soon. Things are about to change.**

_**~ Bells! No worries. Get ready! Sending a new friend over to get you. The show got delayed so you have plenty of time to see it. (insert Sqeeee here) **__**Luv Ya!**_

**~ What? No! I can't go! **

_**~ Oh yes you can! Rose will be there in 30 minutes. GET READY or she has instructions to drag you out of the apartment by your hair! We'll talk when you get here.**_

Stubborn pixie type best friend, I humphed to myself. I really loved that girl but she was so damn pushy sometimes.

I looked down at myself and reallzed I could probably go as is but decided to just do a quick refresh on my makeup and go with it. It wasn't like I was out to impress anyone tonight. I just wanted to enjoy some really great music. I had been beyond excited when I'd heard he was playing in Seattle but then Jake informed me that he would be coming down the same weekend to take me out. Well, we now knew how that turned out.

I'd found him on Myspace just after Alice made me sign up a few months ago. She told me I needed to expand my musical tastes beyond the 80s. I'd had fun exploring all the indie music on the site and adding them to my friends list so I could go and listen to them as much as possible. Alice even had showed me how to find their music and download it to a CD so I could listen to it more often. I never realized how much fun I could have with my computer and music until recently.

Alice talked me through setting up a webcam and Skype so I could talk to Charlie more often than the occasional phone call and visit home. She'd somehow talked one of Charlie's guys on the force to setup the same thing on Charlie's office computer.

I had to admit that when Alice wanted something done, she did get it done.

I was just coming back down the hallway from the bathroom when I heard a knock at the door. I peeked through the peephole to see someone I'd never seen before. It must be Alice's new friend.

"Who's there?"

"Bella? My name is Rose. Alice sent me to pick you up."

I opened the door to reveal one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She had mid length blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes and a body to die for. If this girl wasn't a model, I wanted to know why not.

I smiled shyly at her, I held out my hand. "Hi Rose. Yes, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. You too." She replied as she looked me up and down without taking my hand.. "That what you're wearing?"

I looked at her, then down at myself. "Yeah."

Shrugging, she turned back towards the hallway, "Okay, then let's go."

I quickly grabbed my bag and phone and rushed after her. She was already holding the elevator door by the time I caught up with her.

Rose didn't say anything as we made our way out to her car and headed to the venue where Alice was waiting. I was a little nervous being in the car with her. I didn't make friends easily as it was and her manner didn't exactly make me want to put myself out there.

I sighed with relief as we pulled into the parking lot and I quickly vacated her car to head to the door. A huge guy at the door stopped me but as Rose came up behind me he smiled. She put her hand on my shoulder, "She's with me Joe. Alice is expecting her."

"No prob, Rose. Go on in. The mighty organizing fairy is in a bit of a tizzy. The guy on the back door almost didn't let his mom in and she almost took the guy's head off. Just glad it wasn't me on the receiving end of her wrath!"

Rose laughed. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to be in that guy's shoes. Does he still have a job?"

"Yeah. The boss wouldn't let Alice fire him but castration crossed her mind I think." 

I winced at the thought of being in that guy's position, whoever he was. An angry Alice was a sight to behold. She was normally very cheerful and happy but if something pissed her off, watch out!

We hadn't stepped more than 5 feet into the building before I heard my name squealed and a small body impacted mine. I barely managed to stay on my feet by throwing my arms around her. She leaned back grinning at me, her body quivering with unbounded excitement. Her eyes were shining.

"Bella! You're HERE!"

"Alice, we have been out before."

"Bella, do you actually remember the last time you came out with me? I barely do! You keep letting that dickhead ruin all my plans for fun."

I felt my forehead crease in response to her reference to Jacob. "Lets not talk about him right now."

She grinned back, "Fine by me! Let's get you a drink!" she replied dragging me towards the bar. "Max! My friend needs a drink!"

The handsome young man behind the bar smiled at her, then turned his vivid blue eyes on me. "What'll it be?"

I felt a warmth spread through my body as I felt his eye travel up and down my body. Whoa! What the hell? It hadn't been that long since I'd been with Jacob. What was going on with me?

Blushing, I asked for a bottle of Heineken and quickly followed Alice. She had a VIP table as the organizer of the event right up by the stage. I sat down while she flitted off to do her job, Rose joined me after a few moments. I glanced over at her but didn't speak. Her body language indicated that she wasn't interested in conversation.

The room started to fill with a variety of types of people. It appeared this musician appealed to people of various ages and walks of life. I was on my second bottle of Heineken before Alice reappeared and sat down with her drink. Her body was still vibrating with excitement.

"He is about ready to come onstage Bella. Are you excited? He's even going to do a meet and greet after his performance so you could meet him if you want to!"

I stared at her for a moment before her words registered. A meet and greet? What? MEET HIM? My breathing started to shorten as the thought penetrated my brain.

"Earth to Bella!" Rose was laughing and waving her hand in front of my face. Apparently she warmed up when someone was making a bit of an idiot of himself or herself.

I looked between the two of them and opened my mouth to reply when the music started to play. It was one of my favourite songs that he played so I just shook my head and turned towards the stage.

I adored this man's voice, the smooth, cultured sound, and the exquisite lyrics he wrote. I just couldn't get enough of it. His Myspace page gave only one name, Anthony. It was all I needed to know.

My eyes drifted closed as I listened to the song, letting the music flow through my soul. Another voice joined with his suddenly and my eyes popped open at the difference in the sound. Another man was walking onto the stage, his voice blending perfectly with Anthony's.

A sound next to me had my head whipping around towards Alice. Her eyes were almost popping out of her skull as she watched this new man walk towards the right side of the stage. Her breath was coming in short gasps as his voice reached her ears. I had to smile. Men never affected Alice, she preferred having flings with no ties so she could spend most of her time on her career.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose glance at Alice and smile. She turned to look back towards the stage and her smile got even bigger. Following her line of sight, I saw a third man walk on stage. He was huge, muscled and very good looking. His eyes seemed to automatically veer towards Rose and he smiled, his features softening with a look of adoration.

"Wait a minute! Rose, do you know them?"

She glanced away from the man on stage to look directly at me, "Yes, that's my husband."

"OH!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

Alice turned, hissing at both of us. "Will you both shut up! I can't hear them!"

I made the motion of zipping up and locking my lips, which made her roll her eyes in return, and I turned my attention back to the stage becoming absorbed once again in the music.

The played 2 sets with a short break in between. I wasn't sure how much I'd had to drink by the time the 2nd set was finished, the bottles just seemed to keep appearing in front of me. I wandered off to the ladies room as soon as they left the stage for the second time and came back to find that Alice had disappeared. Rose too for that matter.

Looking around, I saw a crowd appearing by one side of the room where a table had been setup, presumably for the meet and greet that Alice had mentioned earlier. I stood there for a few minutes beside our table before scrounging up the courage to go over to the table. Like I said earlier, meeting new people was not my forte and without my pint size courage maker at my side, I wasn't sure I could just go up to this musician and talk to him. My hands literally started shaking at the thought. If this night had been planned ahead of time and not been a last minute, drag Bella to the event kind of thing, Alice would have spent time bolstering my courage and self confidence, which I freely admit I had neither in abundance.

As I stood staring across the room towards the meet and greet area, my body started to tingle, like a wave of electricity was aimed directly at it. My eyes moved back and forth over the area, trying to find the source of the feeling and stopped when they met a pair of green eyes boring into mine. My breath caught in my throat as the feeling intensified. It was Anthony. I recognized him from pictures on the Internet. Warmth coursed through me. I was definitely not in my comfort zone. I never actually felt these feelings before. Not even with Jacob. Jacob was just comfortable, like a well-worn pair of shoes. Was this what Alice had felt when she saw that guy come on stage?

I found my feet moving of their own volition, taking me closer to him. Slowly I made my way to the table, my eyes locked to his. He smiled a crooked grin as I got closer to him. I felt the jolt to my very core, my mind seemed to go blank as my body took over. As I reached the table, a movement from the corner of my eye made me turn away from him. It was Rose in the arms of the third guy whom she had said was her husband and Alice was next to them talking animatedly to the other guy.

I was at the table before I knew it and heard a melodic voice say something, which literally sent shivers down my spine. I looked back to him, meeting his eyes that seemed to turn from emerald to a deeper green as they reflected the lust that was palpable between us. I'd never ever had a reaction to a man like this before. Never in all the times that Alice had dragged me out to her various events had this happened. I was out of my element. Completely out of my comfort zone and I wasn't sure what to do next.

It was becoming more and more obvious though, comfortable was definitely not working anymore and I couldn't have been happier about that at this moment.

Reviews welcome .. just saying…

Posted on May 2, 2010

**Words: 2474**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

**A/N A short Chapter from Alice's POV**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe it when I saw the caller ID on my cell phone say Bella. Why was I getting a text from her on her date weekend with the supreme dickhead? I hadn't expected to hear from her at all this whole weekend because of him.

I personally couldn't stand Jacob. He was a self-satisfying selfish bastard in my opinion but I would never let Bella know my true thoughts of him.

It made me so angry the way he used her and expected her to be at his beck and call all the time.

To say I was ecstatic to see her name on my phone tonight would be putting it mildly. I answered the text immediately, ordering her to get ready while I made my way through the room looking for Rose.

Finding her was easy, her husband standing head and shoulders above everyone else in the room. I gently pulled her to the side, hoping she would be willing to help me out.

"Rose, could you do me a favour?"

She eyed me warily and I snickered. I was well known for asking some bizarre favours of my friends and apparently my reputation had preceded me.

"Nothing bad, I promise. I just need someone to pickup my friend Bella. Her jackass of a boyfriend stood her up for their date weekend and she loves Anthony's music. She'd planned on being here before Jacob informed her of "his plans" for the weekend."

Rose sneered at my air quotes on the fact the plans were Jacob's knowing that he'd expected Bella to drop all her plans to accommodate his.

I hadn't known Rose for very long but I'd heard the gossip that had surrounded her relationship with Royce King before her marriage to Emmett. I knew though that Rose could relate to Bella in some ways. Royce had been an extremely controlling person and the relationship had ended very badly according to all the information in gossip circles. The intimate details had been a little sketchy though.

"Yeah, okay. For you, I'll go pick her up. Just let me tell Emmett that I'm leaving."

"Thanks so much Rose! I owe you big time!"

"Yes, you do." She replied as she turned away to go over to Emmett.

I sent her a text with Bella's address as she waved at me while crossing the room towards the door. That done I hurriedly finished a few pre-show items still to be done. There were a few extra things tonight since Anthony had decided to have Emmett and another man onstage with him tonight. It had been an unusual request since he was usually a solo act but he was the boss so I did what he asked and setup extra microphones.

After almost castrating one of the security guards at the back door for not letting Anthony's mom in, I finished everything on my list as fast as possible before spotting Rose come in the door with Bella right behind her.

Rushing over to them, I gave Bella my usual excited greeting, which made her smile. It had been way too long since I'd been able to get her out with me and to have her here to see her favourite musician was a huge coup as far as I was concerned. I just might have to send Jacob a thank you card for being suck a dick and screwing up this weekend but then, what do you get an asshole that has nothing. I had to snicker at that. I just kill myself sometimes.

I made sure that Bella was settled at my table with a drink and went off to take care of last minute things. I grabbed a drink once I was done and joined Bella at the table, happy to see that Rose had chosen to join us to watch the show.

"Anthony's about ready to come on stage, Bella. Are you excited? He's even going to do a meet and great aftewards so you can meet him if you'd like to."

I watched as Bella's face went through a myriad of emotions. Speechless, she just stared at me. I was almost certain that Bella was crushing a little on Anthony.

A guitar started to play and the crowd hushed. He came on stage singing and Bella's eyes closed, seemingly overwhelmed by the song he was singing. I watched her for a few moments before I heard something new.

My head whipped around to the sound, my eyes wide. The voice that blended perfectly with Anthony's created a warm feeling deep in my stomach. I watched as he walked slowly on stage; his blonde hair glimmering under the stage lights as his vivid blue eyes scanned the crown.

I heard Rose and Bella start to talk and hissed at both of them to shut up. My attention immediately returning to the god-like man standing next to Anthony.

There were 2 sets with a short break in between followed by the meet and greet at the end. Glancing at Bella occasionally to make sure she was okay, I noticed that she was fully engage in watching Anthony and had totally succumbed to her inner fan girl.

At the end of the 2nd set, I ran off to make sure the meet and greet table was all set to go while Bella ran off to the bathroom.

While talking to Rory, my assistant, a tingling sensation suddenly started at the back of my neck. Turning slowly, I scanned the room to locate the source behind the feeling. I'd only ever felt this particular feeling once before, when I'd met Chance during my 1st six months in Seattle. If not for that damned drunk driver, he and I would have been happily married right now. It was the only part of my life that I never talked about, even to Bella. I knew it was something I should share with her, being my best friend and all but it was just still too painful.

The first inkling I had that tonight was going to be different was seeing the man that came out to sing with Anthony on stage. My heart literally felt like it was started to beat again after years of being frozen. My body reacted like it never had in the years since Chance's death to any man I'd ever encountered.

I knew I'd snapped at Bella and Rose but I couldn't help my reaction to their chatter. I was so overwhelmed by just seeing him on stage. I needed to find out who he was.

My eyes met his seconds after I turned, my breath catching in my throat and the was tingling sensation spreading through the rest of my body. The instant connection I felt almost made my knees give out. Visions started flashing through my mind of the two of us together.

Blinking rapidly to try and clear my thoughts, I watched as he made his way through the crowd towards me, his body moving like a sleek cat. I could see his muscular body ripple underneath the tight t-shirt covering his chest.

Oh My God! My mind was reeling. He was getting closer.

His eyes shining, he took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips. What was that word that Southern women used? SWOON! That's exactly what I felt was happening. I was about to swoon!

I giggled as I felt his lips against my hand, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hi!" I breathed smiling slightly.

"Good evening to you. Can I get the name of the vision before me?" His voice was like a melody to my ears and I swear that all my girly parts just passed out at the sound.

"Alice." I replied to his question as I forgot everything around me, even the fact that my best friend was probably returning to our table and wondering where I was.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I'm Jasper."

I sighed. His name was perfect; I followed as he pulled me to the area behind the merchandise table. I was so engrossed in him that I almost missed seeing Bella approach the table after Anthony arrived to do autographs. Photos were set up to do later.

A smile formed on my face as saw the look on her's. If things went as I had hoped and schemed, Bella was about to realize that there were other fish in the sea besides bottom feeders like Jacob. I would never come right out and tell her but I had my suspicions that there was something going on with him in Forks. Something he was not telling her and whatever it was, it was going to rip her apart. I was pretty sure that he was seeing someone else.

I'd been racking by brain for months on how to approach the subject with her to no avail. I just couldn't be the one to break her heart that way. So I stood back, hoping that either Bella would wake up and smell the coffee or Jacob would fuck up so badly that Bella would decide that enough was enough. I would, of course, be there to help pick up the pieces. In all reality, getting her out tonight was not only a lucky break in my 'get rid of Jacob' plan, it was an golden opportunity to get her hormones kicked up for someone else. From the look on her face as she looked at Anthony, it looked like that part of my plan was actually working.

In the immortal words of the A Team, I love it when a plan comes together!

* * *

Reviews welcome .. just saying…

Posted on May 2, 2010

**Words: 1713**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

A/N – sorry for the delay in updating both this story and What If but I have been having health issues lately. I have diabetes and my glucose levels have been slightly out of control which is affecting my eyesight and in the mean time I ended up in the hospital with pancreatitis. Will be updating both stories as soon as I can. This chapter was mostly written and I had a good day so I finished it :)

Chapter 4

I wasn't sure just how I'd gotten through the rest of the night after seeing Anthony at that table. My mind sort of went blank until I felt Alice's hand on my arm. She guided me around the crowd of fans to join Rose and her husband as well as the good-looking blonde that Alice had been swooning over from our table.

I was shy to begin with but being that much closer to Anthony had me so tongue-tied I'd wished the floor could have opened up and swallowed me up right then and there.

That's not to say Anthony hadn't been very gracious as I fumbled my way through our brief conversation and Alice snapping a photo of us. He even had put his arem around my shoulders causing an almost electric shock to go down my spine. My inner fangirl was shaking in her boots.

Anthony, Emmett and Rose left shortly after the fan pictures were done while Jasper decided to hang around for a while. The rest of the night passed quickly. Alice dropped me off just after 1 am but I wasn't sure I could get to sleep anytime soon. I was still on a high from meeting Anthony and spending time with Alice.

I checked my cell phone, which I'd turned off at the beginning of the show, to find 3 missed calls from Jacob and 1 message. Not really ready to come down from the excitement of the evening, I threw my phone on the kitchen counter without listening to the message and headed to have a shower before bed.

That was the first night that I dreamed of Anthony and his mesmerizing green eyes.

I slept in the next morning and shuffled into the kitchen to scrounge for something to eat. Glancing at my cell, I found that not only had Jacob phoned again, so had Alice. I reluctantly listened to Jacob's messages. They were full of apologies. Sighing and gritting my teeth, I listened as he apologized for not phoning earlier in the evening and cancelling. He didn't give any explanation for his actions, only saying that something had come up.

As I hung up the phone from listening to the messages, the phone rang with his ring tone and I reluctantly answered. He apologized again for not coming and went on to say that since he didn't want to drive all the way from Forks for just one night with me, he would see me next Friday and we'd have our weekend then. He also promised to explain what was going on with him at the same time. I wasn't sure if I believed him or not but since we'd known each other for so long, I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I knew Alice would probably cuff me up side the head for this but I couldn't not give him another chance.

We said goodbye and I barely noticed that he didn't reply when I said I loved him. I looked at the phone for a few moments after I hung up and a strange feeling hit the pit of my stomach when I thought about the last time I could remember those words coming from him. I shook off the feeling, not wanting to believe what my gut was telling me and got ready for the rest of my day. Since Jake wasn't coming here, I'd spend the weekend cleaning, shopping and relaxing. The relaxing would be my favourite part because I'd settle down in my favourite chair in the living room and listen to Anthony's music and read one of my favourite books, Wuthering Heights. I'd read it so many times, I could quote it from memory but I loved to read it over and over. Alice kept trying to get me to read these new paranormal romances that she'd gotten hooked into, but I wasn't quite ready to give up my classics yet.

The phone call on Saturday morning was the last I'd heard from Jake, not that I'd been waiting by the phone for him to call or anything. The work week had been horrid. The Cullen Boys were all in town at the same time and acquiring new accounts by the boat load. It seemed when the three of them were together, they were a force to be reckoned with. All I knew of them was that Edward was the CEO of the Seattle Office while his brothers worked out on the road most of the time. Us poor souls in the secretarial pool hadn't even laid eyes on them. It might be strange to some to have never laid eyes on one's boss but my direct superior was Jocelyn St John, who in turn reported to her superior who then reported to the CEO.

So here I sit once again on a Friday evening, waiting for Jake to show up. The difference tonight, however, was that I was also staring at the photo of Anthony and I on my phone that Alice had taken the night of the show. His wonderfully full, messy copper bronze hair, his wicked green eyes and quirky crooked smile made me want to time travel back to last Friday and do it all over again. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this way. I had a boyfriend but even I didn't have my head buried so far in the sand that I didn't realize that there was definitely something going on with Jake that I didn't know about. Being around Anthony made me feel things that I never had before, even with Jake.

By 10pm, I gave up expecting Jake to walk through the door. I locked up and headed to bed, tears not far away. As I laid there thinking, they started to fall and I gave in to the loneliness that seeped through my soul.

I was jarred out of my dream, well nightmare really, by my cell phone ringing in the next room. I clumsily jumped out of bed and quickly walked down the hall to answer it. It was way too dangerous for me to run, I could trip over air most times.

"Hello?"

"Bella! What took you so long? You usually answer on the 2nd ring!" came the excited voice of Alice over the airwaves.

"Well, for one, I was sleeping. For two, I didn't know it was you since you aren't phoning from a phone with your ring tone. And three, what the hell time is it? Please tell me it isn't some god awful time like eight in the morning. I didn't sleep well last night and am not in the mood to be up yet."

"Oh no Bells! He did it again?"

"Yeah Ali. He did it again."

"ROAD TRIP!" Alice almost screamed in my ear.

"Road trip? What do you mean by that Ali?"

"What do you think I mean? Let's go to Forks and kick his ass! He can't keep doing this to you and you shouldn't be letting him! I know you've been together for a long time but you don't deserve to be treated like this! Besides, it's been forever since I've seen your Dad. I miss him."

The next thing I knew, Alice was at my door with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand from my favourite coffee shop. I grabbed the cup from her and inhaled the rich aroma, shivering at the sensation. I could hear Alice laughing at me and I looked up to stick my tongue at her.

"Come on Bells! Let's Go!" she wasn literally bouncing on the balls of her feet. I laughed, grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, Alice on my heels.

Juggling my coffee, bag, and purse, I handed my keys to Alice to lock the door behind us. I was so not coordinated enough to do that while holding hot coffee and I wasn't about to relinquish my hold on my liquid ambrosia.

The trip to Forks was fun. I missed spending time with Alice. We used to drive to Forks every other weekend to visit Charlie and Jake before he decided that he wanted to come to Seattle instead. I guess that I should have been a little suspicious of that move but I honestly just thought he wanted to spend time with me alone without interference.

We both agreed to swing by the police station to check in with Charlie and maybe take him to lunch before I ran out to the reservation to see Jake. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go by his shop or wait until he was home. Did I really want witnesses to my possible humiliation or did I just want to face Jake alone? I had to think this through.

I had to admit that I was starting to get nervous about seeing Jake. I'd never purposely just shown up unannounced since I'd moved to Seattle and wasn't sure how he was going to react.

Charlie was happily surprised to see us and quickly made arrangements with his secretary to take off for lunch. Alice had always been his favourite of the few friends that I made in Seattle. She was like another daughter to him and I sometimes got the feeling he knew more about my best friend that even I did.

"What are you two girls doing here? Is everything all right?" he asked looking at me with worry and concern filling his eyes. My dad knew me too well.

"I'm not sure yet Dad. I'll tell you more after dinner, okay? I'll cook dinner for us all since we were planning on spending the night. How's that sound Dad?"

Still looking concerned, he let himself be distracted by Alice as she caught him up on her life since they last talked. She told him about Jasper which was surprising since she really hadn't talked with him about the men in her life before. At least, not that I knew of.

Alice's parents had cut her out of their lives when she refused to go along with their plans for her future. They were both more concerned with furthering their hold in their social circles than with the happiness of their only daughter. I knew there was more to the story than she had told me but I also knew that she would share those details when she was ready. There were times when I saw an excruciating pain in her eyes and knew that something really awful had happened to put that look there. I loved her and would be there when she was ready.

We finished lunch and Charlie headed back to the station. He handed me a wad of cash to go shopping and I laughed at him.

"Let me guess. Nothing but fish in the freezer?"

His face flusheed and he looked away. "You know I don't cook Bells."

"I know Dad. Just pulling your leg. I'll stock up the kitchen for you and make a few things for the freezer."

"Thanks Bells"

We gave him a quick hug and headed to the house to make a shopping list. I was still debating whether or not to go out to La Push right away or wait unil after dinner. Alice made up my mind for me.

"Let's just shop and relax this afternoon, Bells. You can go kick Jake's ass after you have a good meal."

I laughed and agreed. It wasn't like Jake's routine would change much and not having any witnesses might make it a little easier to talk to him.

Once the shopping was done, I through the ingredients for a beef stew into the slow cooker I'd bought Charlie last Christmas and we settled into the living room to relax until Charlie got home.

My eyes were constantly drawn to the clock on the wall. I was starting to get nervous about seeing Jake. I hoped Alice's suspicions which I was starting to believe weren't true but I was getting a sinking feeling in my stomach that we were both going to be right. She didn't think I was aware of her feelings about Jake these past few months, but she really couldn't hide much from me.

Unfortunately, it just made me not talk about him to her, not even to share my own suspicions.

It hurt to think that he was cheating on me but not quite the way it should. It was the hurt of betrayal of friendship more than the betrayal of love. Don't get me wrong, I did love Jake but lately I was beginning to think that it wasn't the deep passionate love that it should be. It was comfortable and after being face to face with Anthony the other night and feeling the things I did when he looked at me, I was realizing I never felt those things with Jake.

Charlie got home just as supper was ready and we sat down to eat once he'd changed and cleaned up. Alice carried the burden of the conversation as my thoughts wandered to what I was going to say to Jake when I saw him.

Charlie threw a few worried glances my way but didn't question me. That was one of the things I loved most about him. He didn't pry.

Alice and I cleaned up the kitchen after dinner. She was well aware that I was stalling and eventually she shoved me out the door.

"Just go and get it over with."

"I know you're right Alice. I'm just a little scared of what he is going to say."

She hugged me tightly before giving me a little push out the door, saying "I'll be here when you get back."

I gave her a small smile and headed to the car. My nerves got worse the closer I got to Jake's home. I stopped just down the street, within eyesight of the house, taking deep breathes in an attempt to calm myself. As I sat there, I realized that there was a strange car sitting in his driveway next to his truck. My heart felt like it was going to burst. It couldn't be! Could it? I shook my head. Maybe Quil or Embry got a new car. Jake couldn't be so bold as to entertain another woman at his home when the whole reservation knew that we were in a relationship. Was I now the laughing stock of the town or at the very least the reservation?

As I sat there in disbelief, the front door opened and I watched Jake stepped out the door with a very pretty native girl with long black hair and from what I could see at a distance, a perfect figure.

As I sat there stunned, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. It was like watching a car accident happen right in front of you.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched Jake take the girl in his arms and kiss her passionately. It had been a very long time since he'd kissed me like that. They eventually seemed to tear themselves away from each other and the girl headed to her car. Jake stood on his doorstep watching as she pulled out of the driveway and headed in my direction.

Tears streaming down my face, I started the car, looking up in time to see Jake recognize my car. I couldn't place the look on his face. Somewhere between horrified and ashamed. He started towards the car but I quickly pulled a U turn in the middle of the street and left him behind. I didn't ever want to see him again.

I drove off the reservation before my vision was too filled with my tears to see.

Pulling over, I fumbled for my phone and hit speed dial 2 for Alice.

I could barely speak but she got the gist of what happened and I could hear her ask Charlie if he could give her a ride. I knew she would explain to him what had happened so that I wouldn't have to.

I had no idea how he was going to react. Jake had always been like a son to him. He'd known Billy, Jake's dad, ever since he'd moved to Forks as a young police office seeking a nice quiet town for his family and our families had always been very close.

I couldn't seem to wrap my head around the fact that Jake would do something like this to me. Why couldn't he just have told me? Why humiliate me this way? There was no way that Billy, Quil and Embry didn't know about her.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up and a car door open and close. Through my tears, I saw Alice open the driver's door and shove me over to the passenger's side, handing me a box of Kleenex as she did.

"So, how do you want him killed? Or do you just want to beat him up? I'm sure if we ask Rose, Emmett would be willing to do the job."

I giggled at the image of Emmett towering over Jake and beating him to a pulp. Jake was a big guy but he had nothing on Emmett's size.

Alice drove us back to the house and as I had thought, she'd filled my Dad in on what had transpired. He was waiting for me when we walked in the front door. Not saying a word, he just held open his arms and I ran into them, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Do you want me to kick his ass Bells? I will you know. I'm so sorry. I had no clue he was doing this. I haven't actually seen him around town for a while and I've been so busy with work Billy and I haven't even gotten together for fishing lately."

I giggled into his shoulder and shook my head. "I just want to forget about him."

"He called. I told him that I didn't think that you were going to be interested in speaking with him right now so not to hold his breath for you to call him back."

"I'm tired Dad. I think I'll head upstairs.

I could feel Alice and Charlie watching me as I shuffled up the stairs. I wasn't too sure what all I was feeling at the moment. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal. If his feeling had changed why couldn't he have just talked to me about them? We'd been friends long before our relationship had changed to girlfirend / boyfriend. We'd talked about everything before. What had changed?

Alice and I had planned to hang out with Charlie on Sunday but now I didn't think I could. I didn't want to chance running into Jake and I knew he would probably show up at the house to try to talk with me. I certainly wasn't ready for that. I had a lot of thinking to do before I could talk with him.

Reviews welcome .. just saying…

Posted on Sept 5, 2010

**Words: 3348**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

A/N – sorry for the delay in updating both this story and What If but I have been having health issues lately. I have diabetes and my glucose levels have been slightly out of control, which is affecting my eyesight, and in the mean time I ended up in the hospital with pancreatitis. Will be updating both stories as soon as I can. This chapter was mostly written and I had a good day so I finished it :)

Chapter 5

It had been one week since the show and I couldn't seem to get the brown-eyed girl out of my mind.

It had been awhile since a member of the opposite sex had affected me as much as she did that night. My life since high school had mostly been about work and my music. Inheriting the business from our grandfather meant that Emmett, Jasper and I were set with a guaranteed livelihood but my passion had always been my music.

Of course, women threw themselves at me both as Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Security and as Anthony Mason, musician. I didn't have any problems hooking up in either part of my life but I always knew it wasn't really me that they saw, just my personas. 

This girl, Bella, was different. If I believed in soul mates and love eternal, I'd have to say that she was probably as close as I'd come to it so far in my life.

I'd tried to casually gain more information about her from Jasper but apparently she hadn't come up in the conversation between him and Alice except for the small fact that she was in a relationship that wasn't going well.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I wasn't sure why she got to me so much and I really wasn't sure why I should care about what her relationship status was.

I knew that there were great loves that survived anything. My parents were one example. They fought and they made up but they never ever made each other feel that they were unloved. They also made sure that Emmett, Jasper and I knew that we were loved above all else in their life. My mom worked at home as an interior designer and my dad was a doctor (hence why we three inherited the business from Grandfather Cullen).

The other relationship that had withstood time and trouble was Emmett and Rosalie. They had been together since the first year of high school and although they had been through hell in back in the years they'd been together, they had one of the strongest relationships I'd ever seen, including my parents. In their senior year, Rosalie had gotten pregnant and although it was a shock to begin with, they'd quickly became enamoured at being parents. Her parents were not exactly pleased and kicked her out of their house but my parents opened their hearts and home to her. Unfortunately, she miscarried in her 3rd month and both Emmett and Rosalie felt that they'd done something wrong to cause it to happen. The guilt was almost crushing and their relationship almost didn't survive. After my father pushed them to get counseling, they worked through the issues and they managed to stay together and stay strong.

All my other friends and acquaintances never stayed in one relationship for long and I had been on that bandwagon since college myself. My current "situation" was with Tanya. I didn't have "relationships", only situations. She only knew me as Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Security and I knew beyond a doubt that she would never know Anthony Masen, musician. She was a nice enough girl, at least to me she was. I'd heard some things lately, however, that led me to believe that our little arrangement would be coming to an end pretty quickly. There was a certain amount that I would put up with to be able to satisfy my libido whenever I needed to but being disrespectful to my family was not one of them. Rosalie would never come to me about any of the women I spent time with since she preferred to deal with it herself but luckily, I had others that were more than happy to tell me what I needed to know. Beside, we all had this handy dandy Security firm of ours to find out things we aren't being told. I wasn't above checking out the people in my life outside of my family from time to time. Call it paranoia or whatever but after my college days, I wasn't going to let myself be in another situation that threatened my family.

I hadn't dated much throughout high school, preferring to concentrate on my schoolwork and music and I was definitely not prepared for Victoria. She was beautiful, great body, red hair and certainly knew what she was doing in bed. She taught me things I'd only read about. We were together for a few months before she started pressuring me to buy her things. I wasn't exactly comfortable with it but thinking she was my girlfriend, I wasn't averse to making her happy. The problem came when Mr. Jenks, my parents' lawyer, noticed unusually high expenditures coming out of my bank account. He informed my parents and then set about investigating Victoria. They discovered that she was actually married and the pair were a team of experienced thieves that preyed on rich young college students. I felt like a complete and utter idiot. Victoria would go after the men and James would go after the women. They were caught and charged with a bevy of felonies and I lost my trust in anyone outside of my family.

I still hadn't told Rose that I knew she was going with Emmett his trip next week for the company. I'd miss them both at my next show but I knew Jasper would be there for support. I was still somewhat apprehensive when performing, always afraid that someone would discover who I really was and cause problems.

My music was the private part of me that I had a difficult time sharing with others. It had been completely Jasper's idea to put some of my songs on a Myspace page and I honestly couldn't believe the amount of friend requests, comments and messages I got about the songs I posted. It literally blew me away.

My parents supported my music completely and encouraged me to do shows locally. Luckily, Mom had already met Alice through a function she'd attended with my father and tracked her down to help setup a couple of local shows, last weekend's being one of them. Even Alice didn't know me as Edward Cullen since I used my middle names for that part of my life.

I'd enjoyed performing live so far even though I couldn't do it very often and meeting Bella the other night was the best night so far.

My intercom buzzed, taking me away from thoughts of music and the brown-eyed girl.

"Yes Eva?"

_"Your father is on line 1 for you Mr. Cullen."_

"Thank you Eva, please hold any other calls."

_"Yes Sir."_

It was so nice to have a professional assistant / secretary that was older than I was which meant no awkwardness in the workplace. One of my hard rules was no relationship with co-workers. It became too awkward if it went bad and being the boss, I'd have no choice but to either fire or transfer them out of my office.

"Hey Dad! What's up?"

_"Hello Son! Not much. I'm actually phoning to ask you if you had a show this weekend or next. I find myself with time off on both weekends, at your mother's insistence, and she would like to come to one of your shows."_

I swallowed hard. My parents had yet to come to a show in the few I'd done locally, they'd been tied up with previous engagements on the weekends Alice had been able to set them up. If I was honest, I sort of hinted to Alice to do it on purpose. I had, however, done several out of town shows in the immediate area surrounding Seattle. My parents had just been too busy to go to them.

"Uhm. Not this weekend Dad. I do have one next weekend though. I'll see what Alice can do to arrange a table for you two."

_"Son, that would be great! Your mother will be most pleased"_

"Okay Dad. I'll get Alice to call Mom with the details of the show."

I hung up the phone after saying goodbye and sighed. I loved my parents. They were probably the best parents that anyone could ever have but my mother went a little overboard sometimes in her support of my talent. She was also on the hunt for a daughter-in-law and made no beans about the fact that she wanted to be a grandmother by all three of us soon. It wasn't like she was getting too old or anything, she just wanted to have girls around. After Jasper was born, she couldn't have any more children hence her obsession with getting Jasper and I married and popping out babies. Not that Emmett and Rose were exempt from the hints about grandchildren. Mom was just a lot more subtle with Rose due to her history. Mom would never consciously do anything to upset Rose. She loved her way too much.

Jasper and I ended up hanging out for the weekend after he discovered Alice had gone out of town. It had been a very short time since they'd met but apparently there had been a connection that he couldn't seem to shake to the pint sized girl. I laughed when he told me what the first thing Alice had said to him was. It was charming in a sort of strange, disturbing way. To be honest, his response had been just as disturbing.

Although it was a very enjoyable weekend hanging around watching sports, drinking and playing music, my mind still wandered to Bella more frequently than I would ever admit to anyone, including Jasper. He knew something was up with me. I'd already given too much away by asking about her during the week. I knew I'd have to be careful to keep my curiosity in check. I wondered what she was doing with Alice this weekend. Jasper had let it slip that Alice was with her.

I was busy for the next week and before I knew it, the weekend was upon me and I had to gear myself up for the show in Portland. Since Jasper refused to share any information on what Alice and Bella had been up to over the weekend, I could only hope that Alice brought her to this weekend's show. She had already secured a VIP table for my parents and Jasper and I was pretty positive that she would be there just to spend time with him. My only hope of seeing Bella again was for Alice to bring her to the show.

It had dawned on me about mid week that I knew nothing about her. Not her last name, where she worked or her number. I literally had no way to get a hold of her and Jasper was not sharing. If he even knew any of that information, he was keeping it a closely guarded secret. I'd given up asking him about Bella at this point. Obviously he was not going to be forthcoming with any information so I just hoped that she showed up at this weekend's gig and I could spend some time talking to her.

Reviews welcome .. just saying…

Posted on November 5, 2010 **Words: **2036 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter Six  
Ch POV

I sat at the kitchen table staring at the now cold cup of coffee that Alice had made hours before, trying to wrap my head around just what had happened tonight. Or rather last night, given that it was now 5am. I really shouldn't have been so surprised but I was. I had suspected that things weren't quite right between Jacob and Bella for a while now but I hadn't wanted to interfere in their relationship.

I'd never been one to butt into Bella's friendships. She knew that she could come to me with any problems and I knew that she wouldn't. Even as a young child she had been very independent and self-reliant. I never thought that made me a bad parent, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have been there more for her, talked to her more when Jacob had started to show interest in her. Looking back, Billy and I may have inadvertently pushed those two together without realizing what could happen down the road.

My eyes kept wandering to land on the phone on the kitchen counter. I'd been resisting phoning Jacob and giving him a piece of my mind for the past few hours. How dare he sneak around behind Bella's back? If he knew even the tiniest thing about my daughter, he'd know that honesty was the most important quality in any person in her life, be it a boyfriend, girlfriend or family. The straw that would break even the strongest relationship for Bella would be a lie.

I had to admit to myself that I was beyond grateful for the fact that Alice was in Bella's life now. I could tell by her reaction to the events that unfolded that Alice had been expecting something to happen on this impromptu visit. It hadn't been like the girls to suddenly show up on my doorstep without previous plans to do so. I just wished that it hadn't ended up proving her right.

A noise in the doorway alerted me to Alice's presence. I felt her move across the room as I sat staring at the cold coffee, not lifting my eyes for fear of what I'd see on her face. I didn't want to know. I feared my heart would break further than it had already at the heart wrenching sobs I'd heard from upstairs.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently, as she passed by me on her way to the coffee pot.

"She's asleep." She said quietly.

"Is she okay?" knowing the answer to the question even while uttering it.

"She will be. I think she was expecting something but it's a huge difference between knowing and expecting something is going on than to actually see it with your own eyes. Has he tried to call?"

"The phone stopped ringing a couple of hours ago. I'm sure there will be several voice messages. Should we let her listen to them or just delete them all?" I asked her opinion. I'd never had to deal with Bella going through something like this before. Jacob had been her first serious relationship. I was at a loss of how much I should help her and how much I should just leave alone.

"Let her listen to them. He won't be able to talk himself out of this situation he's made for himself but it might amuse her to listen to him make the attempt." She replied with a mischievous grin.

I couldn't help but grin back at her. Alice always had a way to make me see the humourous side of a situation and it was one of the things I loved about her.

"Do you think she's out for a while?" I asked, just as the doorbell rang. Alice's expression turned annoyed as I realized she could see down the hall from where she was standing. She could see who was standing there and from the look on her face, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was.

I watched her fists clench as she took a step toward the doorway to the hall. I stood quickly and strode across the room, putting my hands on her shoulders with enough pressure to make her stop and look up at me.

"I'll handle this Alice. You go check on Bella."

She took one last moment to glare down the hallway then turned towards the back staircase to the upper level of the house and Bella's room.

I turned toward the hallway, looking down and seeing Jacob's silhouette through the shaded window of our front door. Clenching my hands briefly, I fought the same wave of anger that I was sure had swept through Alice when she figured out who had rang the doorbell.

Taking a breath, I straightened my shoulders and went to answer the door. It was almost tempting to grab my gun belt off the hook by the door and wrap it around my waist. Intimidation purposes only, I swear. The thought made me smile briefly but I instantly lost the feeling as I opened the door and looked at Jacob for the first time since seeing Bella in tears.

My face turned stoic as Jake turned to look at me.

"What do you want?"

Jacob had at least the decency to look somewhat ashamed of himself for a moment, but a moment was all it seemed to last.

"Can I speak with Bella?"

"No. I think you've done enough for one night, Jacob. She just fell asleep and I'm not about to wake her to speak with you."

He stood there silently for a moment while I watched closely for any signs he would try to get past me and go up the stairs. I adjusted my stance to fill the doorway, just in case, and waited. After what seemed like forever, he took a deep breath, hung his head and turned away.

As he stepped down from the porch, I said his name quietly, "Jake."

He paused in mid stride but didn't turn around.

"Don't call or come by here again. When or if she wants to talk with you, she will call you. And you better be telling your father what's been going on before I do. I'm pretty sure he's been unaware of how you've been treating Bella and you don't want me to be the one to have that conversation with him."

He nodded slowly but didn't say anything. He walked straight to his car and got in. I stayed on the porch, watching as the tail lights faded off into the distance before turning to head back inside.

As soon as I stepped into the house, Alice was in front of me with numerous questions in her eyes.

"Well?"

"I didn't let him talk and told him to stay away from Bella until she was ready to talk to him. I also let him know he'd better speak with his father before I did."

Alice smiled slightly, "She didn't wake up. I know you have to get to work in a few hours, why don't you go to bed. I'll keep an eye on her. She will probably want to leave early in the morning. "

"I'm not going in until you girls head back to Seattle. I made a call earlier and let the office know but heading up sounds like a plan. You need to get some sleep too, Alice. You know where everything is."

"Thanks Charlie. I'll leave the door open in case Bella wakes up." I watched Alice climb the stairs and disappear.

Sighing, I checked the doors and windows', making sure everything was secure before heading up to my room. The quietness of the house was eerie and comforting at the same time. Given the events of the evening, I was almost waiting for the other shoe to drop. What could happen next in Bella's life?

Alice's POV

To say that the evening was a rough one would have been putting it mildly. Knowing that Jacob had been up to something hadn't made finding Bella in that truck, sobbing her heart out, any easier to see. I'd thought I'd been prepared for what would happen but it was still heartbreaking to see my best friend like that.

After she finally fell asleep, I went downstairs to talk with Charlie. I knew he felt guilty for not seeing what was happening but then Bella was always so independent from her father. She never really let him see her in pain. She told me once that she never wanted him to think he had never been enough for her while she was growing up. That even though she never had many friends while growing up, the time she had spent with her father was far more precious to her than any she could have spent with a friend. I was just thankful that she'd let me in and become my friend. Little did she know but meeting her may have just saved my life.

When we heard the bell ring, I knew instantly who would be at the door and looking down the hallway confirmed that suspicion. The anger that bubbled up inside me threatened to boil over until I felt Charlie put his hands on my shoulders and squeeze gently. I agreed, reluctantly, to go upstairs and check on Bella while he dealt with the unwelcome guest.

I couldn't hear what was said as I peered over the railing of the back stairs, but I could see that Jacob wasn't happy at not being allowed to speak with Bella. There was no way Charlie would allow that tonight and I sighed with relief as I continued up the stairs.

Peeking into her room, I could see her curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, a tear streamed silently down my cheek at the heartbreak still visible on her face. Seeing it reminded me of the dark time after the car accident happened and I could feel the sorrow overwhelm me. I covered my mouth quickly before a sob burst from deep within my soul. I hurriedly turned and rushed to the spare bedroom, closing the door as quietly as possible. Throwing myself onto the bed, I sobbed as quietly as I could into the pillow hoping Charlie couldn't hear me as I heard his footsteps hit the stairs.

As his footsteps drew nearer, I held my breath until they passed and then let the tears flow. It took me a while to calm down enough to change into night clothes and open the door a crack to better hear Bella if she woke up. I felt drained as I crawled under the covers, memories of the past coming quickly as I shut my eyes.

I pushed the memories back with force, not needing the emotional upheaval again tonight and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke to the feeling of someone next to me on the bed and slowly opened one eye to have a look at who was there. Bella was lying next to me, her eyes closed, her hand under her cheek.

I had to smile at the scene. She looked like a child who'd crawled into bed with her parents after awakening from a nightmare. I shifted slightly to get up and heard her mutter Jacob's name as a frown came over her face.

Against my better judgement, I let her sleep as I went down the hall to the bathroom. I was just washing my face when I heard her cry out and ran down the hall to find her sitting in the middle of the bed with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Gathering her into my arms, I held her as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's okay Bella. It's going to be okay." I said as I stroked her back soothingly.

"Alice, I don't know why I keep crying," She sobbed. "It's not as if I didn't expect to find something going on. I wasn't even really that surprised when I saw that woman with him."

"Even if you expected to find something, Bella, it's still going to hurt. You invested yourself in your relationship with Jacob. He's the one that pursued you and yet he does this. It's betrayal in the strongest sense of the word."

"I'm done Alice, really done with him. I don't ever want to see him or talk to him ever again. "

Bella straightened away from me and I could see by the look in her eyes that she meant what she said. Jacob was going to have a difficult time to get her to listen now. He should have just told her before she found out instead of ignoring the situation and letting her find out herself.

"He came by last night after you fell asleep." I told her, watching her closely for a reaction and I wasn't surprised that it was anger.

"What! He had the nerve to come here? Why would he do that?"

"He wanted to talk to you. Your dad basically told him to get lost and wait for you to contact him. I don't think he will bother you. For a while anyway but don't think he won't try again. He will want to explain himself to you, to ease his conscience."

A soft knock came on the door and Charlie's voice called out from the other side.

"You girls alright in there?"

"Fine, Charlie." I called back. "Just getting up."

"Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes, so get ready quick." We could hear his voice fading as he walked away from the door.

We looked at each other in horror. Charlie was going to cook! Bella started shaking her head back and forth in denial. We both knew that Charlie plus cooking equalled disaster in the kitchen. I started throwing clothes on as Bella ran out the door to her room. We met at the top of the back stairs and ran down just in time to see a delivery person at the back door and Charlie laughing at us as he paid the boy.

"You didn't really think I was cooking did you? The looks on your faces was priceless to see though." He choked out around his laughter.

We gave him disgruntled looks and grabbed the bags from him, dishing it out in silence while Charlie sat at the table chuckling quietly to himself. We kept the subject of conversation away from Jacob, instead Bella started telling her dad about Anthony and seeing his show the other week. The conversation somehow came around to me and without realizing it, I started talking about Jasper. Bella had a smirk on her face when I suddenly stopped talking and Charlie grinned at me.

"What?" I asked, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"Nothing," came their reply, at exactly the same time. My eyes narrowed as I glared at them.

"We are just friends." I huffed, standing and grabbing the dishes off the table.

"If you say so," I heard Charlie mutter, followed by Bella giggling.

I cleaned up the kitchen as Charlie got ready to head to work. Kissing both of us good-bye, he made us promise to call in a couple of days.

"Ready to head back, Bella?"

"I am so ready to get away from Forks. I love seeing my Dad but there is no way I want to be here and run into Jacob right now."

With that, we locked up the house and headed out. Neither of us saw the person standing in the shadows on the other side of the house.

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoy it :)

Posted on Feb 7, 2011

**Words: 2,717**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter Seven  
Bella's POV

Time had moved strangely these past couple of weeks. At times it felt like I was moving in slow motion, while at others it felt like it was flying by.

I couldn't keep my inner eye from envisioning the scene I'd witnessed at Jacob's house that day. Although I'd suspected what I would find out, seeing the truth with my own eyes had felt like the bottom had dropped out of my world.

I wasn't really heart-broken; I knew in my heart that our relationship hadn't been good for a while. But I was sad that something I'd put so much into could be tossed aside so easily by Jacob. Why hadn't he just talked to me? Why couldn't he have been honest? That is all I'd ever asked from him in all the years we'd known each other. Honesty. Why was that so hard for someone to be? Was it really that hard to be honest with someone that you purport to love?

I was mostly zombie like for the week after we got home. I wasn't even aware of the drive home from my dad's. I remember Charlie throwing our bags into the car. I remember him leaving for work. I remember getting into the car but beyond that it was pretty much a blur. I know Alice got me up to my apartment and left. After that, I managed to get to bed and get up and go to work the next morning but I couldn't tell you what happened beyond the basics of existing.

Alice even tried to get me to go to one of Anthony's shows but I just couldn't get into the right frame of mind to where I knew I'd enjoy the show. I listened to his music at home and gazed at the picture I had from the show I'd gone to but I couldn't get past the numb place I was in.

Thankfully, work was the same monotonous routine it always had been. It allowed me to wallow in the numbness that surrounded my mind. Eventually, however, that numbness started to fade and I knew I had to deal with that weekend. Alice had called every day but I had ignored her calls. I knew she would be there when I needed to talk to her and she knew I'd call when I was ready. I could always count on Alice to wait patiently or maybe a little impatiently for me to get my head out of my ass and face what I needed to.

There were times I wished she didn't know me as well as she did. It was like having a friend with second sight, you could never have any secrets from her and yet I knew that she had secrets that she hadn't shared with me. I could see the pain in her eyes sometimes before she could mask it as she always did. But being me, I didn't push figuring she would tell me when she was ready.

Friday night I arrived home to find a small package sitting on the table just inside my door. I knew that the only one with access to my apartment now where Alice and my Dad since I had changed the locks first thing Monday morning and only one of them could have been anywhere near while I was at work. Smiling, I grabbed the package and carried it into the living room with me, dumping my purse and coat on the over stuffed chair as I passed it.

I carefully opened the box and smiled as I looked upon the contents inside. Only Alice would know what to give me to make me turn my mind from last weekend and look beyond my pain. Inside was a CD of Anthony's music, my favourite chocolate bar, a small bottle of Coke and a piece of Irish Cream cheesecake from our favourite bakery. A night of total indulgence was the perfect thing for this Friday night. She knew me way too well, better than any other person on the planet including my father.

I carefully put the box on the coffee table and went to my bedroom to change into my comfy clothes which I found laid out on my bed waiting for me. Alice again. Smiling, I changed quickly and ran back to the living room. I grabbed the CD, threw it into the stereo and wandered into the kitchen to grab a fork. Who needed dinner when you had the most scrumptious cheesecake on the planet to have instead! I settled onto the couch to enjoy the music and my special treat, mentally thanking Alice from the bottom of my heart. I knew I'd have to pay her back at some point for this.

After I finished eating, I grabbed my fuzzy blanket from the back of the couch and snuggled into it, closing my eyes and letting Anthony's music take me away from my life. His voice washed over me and lulled me into a sense of well-being. As I listened, I realized that the song that started to play was new. I'd never heard it before and I knew I'd listened to every singe song that I could find by him. It was beautiful. His voice resonated through me. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep, soothed by his voice.

I awoke hours later, a smile on my face from the visions that had permeated my dreams. Anthony's voice reverberated throughout the room as I realized that I'd put the stereo on repeat. Taking a quick look at the clock, I realized that it was only 8pm and my cell phone was beeping from the depths of my purse. I knew who the message would be from without looking. Alice. I grabbed the phone and texted one word back to her. Thanks. It was all that needed to be said.

As I read her reply, a giddy feeling came over me. She was asking me to meet her at one of Anthony's gigs. I could see Anthony tonight! For a moment, I hesitated. Even though I wanted to go, I wasn't sure if I was ready to be around other people. I knew that I could deal with Alice but what if Rosalie was there too? I didn't think I could really deal with her right now. She was nice enough and all but I knew myself too well. I could either cry or get really pissed off at the drop of the proverbial hat in my current emotional state. Causing a scene during one of Anthony's shows wasn't something I really wanted to do.

I stared at the message for all of about 30 seconds before I decided to throw caution to the wind and just go with it. I quickly sent a message that I'd be ready in 15 minutes and she said a cab would be waiting for me in 30. I ran to my room and noticed something I hadn't seen before. An outfit was lying over the chair next to my dresser, shoes and all. Alice. I laughed as I grabbed everything and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. I was downstairs in the 30 minute allotted time and heading to the venue.

The cab pulled up in front of a venue I'd never been to before. It looked nice from the outside and if the line up outside was anything to go by, I was lucky to have Alice on the inside. Alice had texted me to just go up to the doorman upon arrival and give him my name. I looked at the excited girls lined up and was almost hesitant about just walking by them but I also knew Alice would kick my butt if I didn't. I was approaching the front of the line and getting evil glares from line up as I passed when I heard my name being shouted from just inside the door. I looked up to see Alice's head bobbing up and down as she jumped and waved her arms around above her head. Laughing, I gave my name to the doorman and pointed at her that caused him to shake his head and laugh along with me. He let me through to the chagrin of the girls behind me, where I was instantly attacked by Alice in a smothering hug to end all hugs.

"I'm so glad you came tonight, Bella!" she practically squealed in my ear.

"Me too, Alice. Thanks again for the package by the way," I whispered in her ear as I returned her hug.

She let me go long enough for me to catch my breath before grabbing my hand and leading me to a table close to the front of the stage. I looked around; expecting to see Rosalie but no one familiar was in the room as far as I could see.

"She isn't here tonight, Bella. Emmett and Rosalie are out of town right now. Tonight is just Anthony on stage. He's doing an acoustic show until Emmett and Jasper get back."

"Oh" I replied with relief very much apparent in my tone which caused Alice to smile.

"It's one of the reasons I asked you to come tonight. It'll just be the two of us at the table. I don't even really have anything to do tonight. Everything is pretty much set until after the show then I'll have to keep an eye on the meet and greet."

This was going to be a great evening. With just Alice and I watching the show alone, there was going to be less of a chance of me losing it on anyone. If all went well that is.

Alice left me at the table after asking what I wanted and flitted off to the bar to grab my drinks. I perused the room, curious to see what kind of people showed up at Anthony's acoustic performances. I'd kept up on his Youtube page since that weekend and he'd done several acoustic videos that I'd quite enjoyed. Then again, it seemed everything he did I enjoyed. There weren't very many musicians I could say that about.

Alice returned to the table and looked at me closely for a moment. I smiled at her, shaking my head. She nodded, knowingly.

"Don't worry Bella. None of these girls can hold a candle to you. Did I mention that Anthony had asked about you last weekend. Oh wait. I couldn't tell you because you weren't returning my calls." She gave me a sly smile as she talked.

"He what!"

"He asked if you were going to be coming to his last show. I just told him that you were busy and couldn't make that night. Probably a good thing since his parents decided to show up at that show." She laughed as she looked at me. Yeah, it was probably a good thing I hadn't gone that night. The state I'd been in last weekend and being around someone's parents would not be a good match at all.

Since tonight was acoustic, Alice was able to stay at the table with me and we chatted about her days since we'd last seen each other. She'd been seeing Jasper once in a while before the weekend in Forks but apparently he'd had to go out of town before we'd gotten back. She was giddy as she talked about him in a way I hadn't seen her since the day we met. The ever present sadness in her eyes seemed to be a little fainter tonight as she described their time together before my life fell apart. I was glad to see it. She deserved some happiness.

The lights started to dim and a spotlight came on, pointed at a lone stool on the stage. The room became quiet as all eyes turned towards the stage and everyone waited for Anthony to walk out. He appeared from the left side of the stage, dressed casually in worn jeans and a fitted t-shirt that matched the colour of his eyes. I moaned under my breath, or I thought I had until I saw the look on Alice`s face. I felt my face burn hotly as Alice smirked at me and shook her head.

I looked away before I was completely overcome in embarrassment and focused on Anthony as he started strumming his guitar. I sighed as I recognized the song he started playing. It was one that resonated deep in my soul. I closed my eyes and let the music and his voice take me away from my life as it always did. As the song came to an end, I opened my eyes to find myself staring into his mesmerizing green eyes. His eyes seemed to widen in recognition and a small smile started to form his lips. He looked pleased to see me there.

A warm feeling started in my chest, a feeling I hadn't felt since the last time I was in the same room as him. I could sense Alice watching me but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from his. He started the next song, still staring at me. It felt he was singing it right to me and I was starting to find it hard to breath. Suddenly a scream came from the other side of the room and our locked gaze was broken as we both looked towards the source.

I took the opportunity to compose myself and for the rest of the set, I tried to keep my gaze on anything in the room besides Anthony. I knew he affected me in a way that I wasn't ready for. I needed to be careful how I let myself react to him. Could I trust myself when it came to men? I knew that part of me had never been as invested in Jacob as I had thought he was invested in me but could I really trust whatever feelings that may come up towards Anthony. How many girls did he have lined up already? Would I just be one in a harem of women he had? I only knew what I'd read on his Myspace page which wasn't a whole hell of a lot. His music spoke to me on a deep level but was that enough to actually be able to trust him?

I wasn't sure I was really ready to deal with a man on any level and I knew if I gave any indication that I was attracted to Anthony, Alice would be all over me. Pushing me to get past what had happened with Jacob and just go with the flow. Sometimes it felt that she'd known all along that Jacob wasn't what he purported to be with me. That although she never said anything to me, she hadn't been all that surprised at what I'd found out that weekend. Part of the reason I hadn't spoken with her much since that night was a little resentment I'd felt over that feeling of her not sharing what she suspected. A head's up would have been nice but then, she knew me pretty well, I wouldn't have believed her. I always had to see for myself before I would.

To say I was surprised to feel someone approach the table after the last set of the night would have been to put it mildly. I looked up to find myself once again meeting a set of beautiful green eyes under a messy head of bronze hair.

"Hi." He said as he smiled at me and held out his hand. "It's great to see you again, Bella."

I smiled slightly back at him and reached out to shake his hand. "It's nice to see you too. Great set tonight." I could feel my cheeks flush as I felt my hand start to tingle where our skin touched. It was a strange feeling that I'd never felt before. It was almost like an electrical shock traveled between us and from the look on his face, he had felt it too.

I let go of his hand quickly as he turned to greet Alice, telling her he was going backstage to change before the meet and greet. She said something to him, but I wasn't really paying attention. As Anthony turned away from the table, she grabbed my arm forcing me to look at her. The grin on her face was so big I was afraid her face would explode.

"Alice."

Her eyes widened at my tone. "What?"

"Nothing. I think I'll head home now. You're going to be busy for a bit and I need to get to sleep. Thanks for inviting me tonight. I have a really great time."

"But .. " She started to say more but I interrupted her.

"No Alice. I'm not ready yet."

"Okay Bella. I love you. Just remember that if you don't take advantage of opportunities when they come up, it may be too late when you decide you are ready."

I looked at her quizzically but she didn't seem to want to elaborate so I called for a cab, hugged her and wandered off to the front of the venue. I got home just before 1am and headed straight to the bedroom after locking up the apartment. I threw on my most comfortable night clothes, turned out the lights and climbed into bed. As I closed my eyes, all I could see was a pair of mesmerizing green eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Anthony's voice playing in my head.

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoy it :)

Posted on Feb 28, 2011

**Words: 3,040**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter Eight

Edward's POV

She was here! I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked up and saw her sitting at the table with Alice. I'd tried to nonchalantly ask about her at my last show but I don't think I fooled Alice for even a second. She had gotten a knowing look in her eye as she told me that Bella was busy that night. The look on her face told me something different however. Something had happened with Bella but I didn't feel that I could pry.

Our gaze seemed to lock during the song I was singing, it was like there was an invisible connection between us. Our connection was broken as a loud scream came from the other side of the bar causing us to both turn toward the sound. For the rest of the set, Bella seemed to avoid looking at me. I kept casting glances her way even though I knew it would be fruitless.

During the last song, I decided to take the initiative and go talk with her. With Alice there, she might not run away like a startled deer. I bowed my head, acknowledging the applause and made my way off the stage. It took a few minutes longer that I anticipated while I avoided the grabbing hands of the girls between the stage and their table. I finally made it though and held out my hand while I greeted her. As our hands touched, I felt an amazing tingling, electricity flow between us. I could tell by the expression on her face that she'd felt it as well. She looked beautiful with her cheeks flushed pink and I couldn't help but stare at her.

I had to force myself to turn towards Alice and greet her as well. Bella had quickly let go of my hand as I spoke to Alice and I felt lost without her touch. How could someone I'd only met twice affect me so much? It was like I'd known her forever. Like she was a part of me that I'd found again. Not that I hadn't noticed the connection between us the first time we'd met but I didn't know how to approach her. She was different than any other woman I'd been with. They had all known the score. They knew Edward Cullen, not Anthony Masen. Emmett always teased me about being Superman with a secret identity and I guess he was right in a way. As Anthony, I could be myself. I didn't have to pretend to be the model businessman.

Luckily my parents understood and didn't stand in the way of my secret dreams.

I headed backstage to change for the meet and greet, sighing with relief that none of the semi-crazy chicks in the bar had managed to get back there. I quickly locked the door before anyone could slip in the room and changed into my street clothes, not that they were very different from my stage clothes but at least they were fresh. I grabbed a drink out of the bar fridge in the room and headed out to the area that Alice had set up for autographs.

As I walked out, I scanned the area of Alice's table for any sign of Bella and was disappointed that I couldn't see her anywhere. Alice was suddenly at my side, guiding me towards the table, telling me in a low voice that Bella had decided to go home since she'd had a long day.

I sighed; realizing that by going to change meant that I'd lost another opportunity to talk with her for more than a couple of minutes. I had been hoping to ask her for coffee or something after I was done but it looked like I had missed that chance again.

Alice looked at me with a strange look on her face; like she knew what I was thinking. I looked away quickly but not fast enough to avoid seeing the smirk that appeared on her face. I hadn't known Alice for very long, but I had a feeling that I probably wouldn't want to know what was going through her mind at this precise moment. Her and Bella being friends could be a way to see Bella again but I didn't want to use their friendship like that. I was really going to have to be patient no matter how badly I wanted to just grab Alice and make her tell me where Bella lived.

I turned toward the table, noticing the crowd was quite large; surprising for just an acoustic show. I was pretty shocked on how many people showed up at my shows. I wrote and sang for my own soul, I didn't really anticipate making a living at it. I had the Security Company for that. Although I wasn't 100 % into that world, it did give me the freedom to pursue my music.

I got through all the autographs, barely avoiding writer's cramp and all the hand shakes and smiled until my cheeks hurt. Though my night had been made by even speaking with Bella for a few minutes, I was ready for the night to be over. Jasper and Emmett were supposed to be back in town on Sunday but until then, I had no plans for the rest of the weekend. We were expected to be at the parent's house for Sunday dinner but beyond that nothing. Tanya had been bothering me lately. Phoning at all times of the day and even showing up the other evening dressed in just a long trench coat. Like that was going to get her anywhere. I had to shake my head at the memory. The woman just couldn't take a hint. I'd broken it off completely shortly after meeting Bella. I just couldn't seem to get her face out of my mind and being with someone else just didn't have any appeal.

The electricity I felt tonight was something I hadn't felt with Tanya, or any other woman I'd spent time with. My father had always told us that when we met the right person, it would be like meeting the other half of our soul and my body would recognize her. I can't say that as a young man of 17 that I'd really believed what my father said, but since meeting Bella I was certainly starting to. In fact, it had been a big joke between my brothers and I until Emmett met Rosalie. Not that their relationship was a bowl of cherries but they were happy and loved each other.

As I drove home that night, my thoughts once again returned to Bella. I couldn't deny that I was curious about why there had been a hint of pain in her eyes tonight. What could have happened in the past few weeks to put that there? She had looked a little depressed or maybe even angry the first time she'd come to a show, but there had never been that look in her eyes.

It was strange to me how that look had affected me. I wanted to take her in my arms and give her comfort. It was something that I had never wanted to do before. As I was stopped at a red light a few blocks away from my apartment, my cell phone vibrated on the visor above me. It was the office cell so I quickly looked around to make sure no one was behind me and glanced at the call display and grimaced. Tanya again. Would this girl never give up? It was midnight and the weekend; did she really think I'd answer her call?

I ignored it and slowly accelerated the car on the green light without really paying attention to anything but my concern for Bella and my annoyance with Tanya. Out of the blue, I felt the impact to the passenger's side of the car. My body went sideways against the driver's door, my head hitting the window as I felt the car slide across the intersection from the force of the other car. I sat there stunned, shocked. My head started to get foggy and the last thing I remembered thinking was that I might never even get the chance to see Bella again.

I didn't know how long I was unconscious the first time, but I remember hearing the buzz of some machinery and voices shouting orders around me. One voice kept saying over and over that I was going to be alright. The voice started to fade as I once again lost consciousness.

The next time I came to, I was surrounded by white coats. I tried to move my head to see around me but I couldn't; my head and neck were being held in place. I started to panic at that moment. What was wrong with me? What had happened? How did I get here? I heard a voice say "He's awake Doctor!"

Suddenly a face came into view, an older man with greying hair, "Can you hear me son?"

I tried to answer but my voice came out at a whisper, "I thinks so .. "

A light shone in my eyes, making my head start to pound harder making me squint my eyes tightly.

"Pupils are reactive, but you're going to have a mighty headache." I was assuming that was good news by the tone of his voice. "We're sending you for x-rays shortly. Is there anyone you'd like us to contact?"

Knowing my parents were out of state for this weekend and my brothers wouldn't be back until Sunday, I tried to think of someone to call. The only one that came to mind was Alice and luckily enough I actually knew her number; I rattled if off to the nurse standing beside the Doctor as loudly as I could with the raspy sound of my voice.

"Alice. Call Alice."

"Alice who, Mr Cullen?" the nurse asked, bending close to my ear.

"Brandon. Number in phone." I forced the words through my lips before I started to feel the room slip away again. It was the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness again.

I came to after what seemed like minutes but from the blurry view out the window, it was light out and fairly bright, so it would seem that hours had passed. My head was still throbbing; even moving my eyes was excruciating. I shut my eyes and lay still, listening to the movements around me. I could hear the sound of the monitor beside the bed, the ringing of a phone in the distance but the most prominent sound I could hear was someone sniffling and softly sobbing somewhere very close to me. I slowly opened my eyes again, squinting against the brightness still infiltrating the window and turned my gaze towards the sound.

My eyes opened wide at the scene before me, causing pain to race through my head. Sitting in the chair beside the bed was Bella, her face buried into her hands and her shoulders shuddering with her sobs.

"Bella." My voice was still raspy and I could barely hear myself but apparently it was loud enough to get her attention.

She gasped and raised her head; her eyes shimmering with tears. She stared at me for a moment as she seemed to be taking in the fact that I had actually spoken to her. Her breath coming in quiet pants as she attempted to control her emotions.

I was afraid for a moment that my cover was blown until she cried out, "Anthony!"

I gave her a small smile; at least I think I did. I wasn't too sure I was in complete control of my facial expressions. I felt like my head was full of cotton and the light was really hard to deal with.

I forced myself to say, "Curtains. Light. Close." Hoping she would understand and thankfully she seemed to get the drift of my words for she quickly went over to the windows and shut the curtains just as a nurse came into the room.

"What do you think you're doing, miss! Leave those alone!" just as Bella pulled the last curtain into place.

I saw Bella's back stiffen and she seemed to pause for a moment before turning towards the nurse in question.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly.

"I SAID LEAVE THOSE ALONE!" the nurse practically screamed at her.

Bella replied calmly despite the attitude that she was getting, "They are closed at the request of YOUR patient and I would suggest you either change your attitude or leave this room immediately. I'm sure your voice is not exactly pleasing for someone that has a head injury."

"What!" the nurse apparently was hard of hearing because the tone or level of her voice didn't change and Bella was right, her voice was ripping through my head like a saw. I winced as she spoke again. "I'm calling the Doctor right now!"

"Good, you do that!" Bella replied quietly. "Oh, and by the way, tell Dr. Watson that Bella Swan needs to talk to him."

My eyes widened when I realized that Bella actually knew the Doctor attending me. Just as the nurse scurried out the door, Alice came through it, her eyes widening as she turned to watch the nurse practically run down the hall.

"What the hell did you do to her, Bella?" She said with a laugh.

"Oh. She was giving me shit for closing the curtains and I told her to smarten up or leave." Bella laughed. "Anthony's woken up, by the way Alice. He asked me to cover the windows. I think his eyes are bothering him."

I gave Alice a small smile as she came to the side of the bed and whispered, "Ice, please," glancing with my eyes toward Bella. I needed a minute alone with Alice before the Doctor came in.

Alice seemed to immediately get the hint and turned to Bella. "He's asking for some ice. Do you want to get it for him or should I?"

It was almost as if Alice knew Bella would jump at the chance and that is exactly what she did, practically running out the room at the opportunity.

As soon as the door was shut, Alice leaned over me, "Okay, I got rid of her. What?"

"She called me Anthony so I'm assuming she doesn't know who I really am?"

"No, I just told her that Anthony was in a car accident. It's up to you to come clean with what your real name is, Edward. I'm not going to be the one to drop that bomb. But I am going to tell you right now. That girl feels something for you and if you hurt her, I will come after you like the wrath of Zeus. She is my best friend and although I don't agree with you not telling her who you are, I do understand the reasons. And one other thing, she will probably kill me when she finds out that I told you but she works at Cullen Security in the secretary pool. If you jeopardize her job in anyway, something unpleasant will happen to you, and I am not joking. She needs that job to pursue her writing eventually. I won't let another man come between her and her dream of becoming a writer. Jacob's already done that long enough."

It was the most Alice had ever said to me and when she stated that Bella actually worked for my company, I was shocked. How could I have never seen her there? Granted, I seldom went into that area of the building but still, how had our paths never crossed before? As I laid there with my mind wandering, I became aware of Alice's eyes on me. I looked back at her, realizing she had been waiting for my response.

"I promise I will do my best not to hurt her and to tell her who I am. I can't seem to get her out of my mind, Alice. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but could you please get to the Doctor before he comes in here and explain that he needs to call me Anthony? I promise I'll tell Bella soon who I am."

She stood, eyes narrowed and focused on mine, "Okay, Edward. This is the last time though. I will not lie to Bella any longer. If the subject comes up, she will know who you are so you better tell her soon."

I breathed a sigh of relief at her acquiescence to my request. I'd actually expected her to argue with me a little longer before giving in.

Just then, the door opened and we both looked over expecting to see Bella but it was actually the Doctor that entered. Alice quickly went over, told him of my request and was back at my side as Bella came back into the room.

"Bella! How good to see you again, my dear!" the Doctor addressed her.

Bella laughed, "You're just happy that I'm not in that bed, Doc."

"You're not wrong there, dear." He laughed. "It's much nicer seeing you on your feet and uninjured."

"It's nice to see you too, Doc."

"Well, girls, if you could excuse us for a few moments, I need to give my patient the once over."

Bella came to the side of the bed and placed the cup of ice chips on the side table before grasping my hand and squeezing it lightly. "I'll come back when he's finished, Anthony."

I smiled at her and squeezed her hand back. I watched as the door closed behind the two of them and then turned to the Doctor.

"Hey there, Jack. Long time no see." I smiled at him tightly as he looked at me as only an old friend of my father's could.

"So, you know Bella, huh?"

"Yes, sir. She just doesn't know that I'm Edward Cullen."

"Well, let me tell you son. That girl is special. Do not hurt her!"

He did his examination of me, finishing by informing me that I would be in the hospital for the next few hours so that they could keep an eye on my head injury. I only hoped I'd be out of here before my parents got back into town. I laid back against the pillow as Jack left the room, waiting for the girls to come back and let my mind wander to exactly how I was going to explain to Bella who I was and why I'd kept it from her. Although we'd only met those couple of times, I knew deep down I should have come clean on that second night. Now Alice was more deeply involved in my deception, something she was extremely unhappy about. Not that I really blamed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoy it :)

Posted on 14 March 2011

**Words: 3,250**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter Nine

Bella's POV

I sat up screaming, the nightmare fresh in my mind as visions of a wolf snarling at me from a dark patch of woods. As I sat there trying to make sense of the dream, I could hear banging coming from the vicinity of my front door. I realized as I got out of bed and headed to the hallway, that Alice was yelling from outside the door for me to wake up. I was slightly puzzled why she hadn't used her key instead of trying to wake me up; she knew what a sound sleeper I was. I'd never have heard her if I hadn't had the nightmare.

I approached the door, unlatched the chain and opened the door, giving her a puzzled look.

"Why didn't you use your key?"

Her eyes widened for a moment as she realized what I said. "Honestly, I didn't think of it. I just got a call from your second home. Anthony is there."

I looked at her for a moment, confused. My second home? What the hell was she talking about? My jaw dropped as I realized exactly where she was referring to. The hospital. My eyes widened as it sunk in.

"Wait. What? What do you mean Anthony is there? Was someone hurt?" I asked, hoping the next words out of her mouth weren't that it was him that was injured. Her next words smashed those hopes to smithereens.

"Yes, Anthony has been in a car wreck. Someone ran a red light and smashed into the passenger side of his car. He has a head injury. His parents aren't in town and neither is Emmett or Jasper. I'm not sure why he called me but he did. Could you come with me? You know the staff there. I don't want to have problems getting through red tape there since I'm not related to him."

"Of course I'll go!" I pretty much shouted at her. I turned and ran down the hall, grabbing the clothes I wore out to the show and throwing them on. Grabbing my purse and cell phone as I passed the hallway table; I threw on some flat shoes and ran out the door behind Alice.

We got to the hospital within 10 minutes of leaving my apartment building. I was never so glad that Alice drove like a maniac in all my life. Usually I spent the trips in her car begging her to slow down but tonight, I wanted to get there as soon as possible. My heart was in my throat at the possible injuries that Anthony could have sustained in the accident. I'd seen the aftermath of car accidents too often riding around with my father on his shifts on the road to not have horrifying visions running through my head. I sent a silent wish that he was okay. Alice zoomed into the hospital parking lot, ignoring the glare of the attendant on duty and parked as close to the entrance as possible. As we headed in, Alice asked me to wait while she went up to the reception desk to get some information. I wasn't sure why she wanted to go up by herself but whatever she wanted as long as she found out where he was, I didn't care. She came back to let me know he'd already been assessed in emergency and moved to a room. Knowing hospitals the way I did, I thought that was a little odd but my worry over his well being overrode my questions and we headed up the elevator to locate his room.

As we strode down the hallway, we passed a nursing station with a young nurse behind the desk. She was on the phone and we could clearly hear her discussing the 'hot young god' that had just come onto her floor. That it was too bad he was unconscious or she'd give him some very personal attention. I glared at her as we passed and made a note of her name badge, Jessica. I'd remember that the next time I saw Dr. Watson.

Thoughts of the rude nurse flew from my head as we opened the door to find Anthony lying in the hospital bed, pale and unconscious. I stopped dead in front of Alice, causing her to run into me. I hadn't expected to be so affected by the sight of him lying there injured.

Alice pushed me through the doorway and towards the chair sitting next to his bed. I dropped into it, letting the feelings I was experiencing wash through me. I could feel the tears form and stream down my cheeks.

"Bella, he's fine. I'm so sorry. I forgot about the time your dad got shot. I feel like an idiot. Will you be alright if I run and call Anthony's parents?" I could feel Alice's hand on my shoulder and her words she spoke, but felt unable to respond. The scene in front of me reminded me so much of that time I was sitting at my Dad's bedside in Forks, not knowing if he was going to survive the injuries he had sustained on the job. The memories were overwhelming for a moment and I buried my face in my hands, sobbing quietly.

The room was quiet after Alice left. I could hear every sound in and around it. The ding of the elevator, the swish of the automatic doors, the chatter of the Doctors and Nurses on the floor, Anthony's breathe passing through his lungs.

It was then that I heard him say my name. I gasped, raising my head to stare in the direction of his hospital bed. I stared for a moment as the scene before me shifted from my memory of my father to the reality of Anthony in the bed.

"Anthony!"

He gave me what I think was supposed to be a smile but looked more like a grimace.

"Curtains. Light. Close." Even though his voice was raspy, I caught the drift of what he was asking. The light streaming through the windows was rather bright and I wasted no time in crossing the room to close the curtains.

The next thing I heard was a voice practically screaming "What do you think you're doing, miss? Leave those alone!"

"Excuse me?" It was that rude nurse from the desk we passed on the way to Anthony's room; the one that was talking about him on the phone in a very inappropriate way. I wasn't about to let her talk to me in that tone of voice.

"I SAID LEAVE THOSE ALONE!" she screamed at me.

Despite the anger that was starting to rage in me, I calmly informed her that the curtains were closed at her patient's request and basically told her to shut her mouth. I was definitely going to be talking to Dr. Watson about this one. She needed an attitude adjustment in the worst way.

She ran out of the room just as Alice came back in. Anthony spoke softly to her so I couldn't hear from across the room but I jumped at the opportunity when she stated he wanted some ice. I needed to feel useful.

When I came back into the room, I knew they'd been talking about something that had to do with me in some way. I hated being out of the loop about anything but I knew Alice would never do or say anything that would hurt me. She was one of the few people I trusted beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Dr. Watson had also arrived in my absence. We did our normal repartee while Alice watched, amusement clear on her face. She had brought me more times than I could count to the hospital. Just call me accident prone.

Alice and I left while Dr Watson did the examination. It wasn't long before he came out of the room, explaining that Anthony would only be kept for a few hours to keep an eye on the head injury and would be allowed to leave as soon as his parents or someone else got back that could stay with him and keep waking him every few hours.

I told Alice to go ahead into the room while I talked to Dr Watson for a few minutes. She seemed reluctant to leave me but eventually just gave in. Dr Watson turned to me questioningly.

"Oh, this isn't about me or even Anthony. It's about a nurse you have working here by the name of Jessica."

His eyes rolled as I spoke her name. "What's she done now?"

I explained what I witnessed when I arrived at the floor reception desk and then what happened later in Anthony's room. To say Dr Watson wasn't impressed would be an understatement and he promised to have a word with her about her behaviour at the first opportunity. I'd been in and out of this hospital for years and this was the first time I'd ever felt the need to complain about one of the employees but her behaviour had been beyond inappropriate. I only hoped it was dealt with before she pissed off someone else.

"Dr.?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Does it have to be a family member that stays with Anthony or could anyone do it?"

"As long as he isn't left alone, anyone can stay with him. Why?"

"I have an idea that I want to run by Anthony. From what Alice said his parents and brothers are all out of town and if I were him, the hospital is the last place I'd want to hang around in." I was basically thinking of getting him as far away from that skank of a nurse as possible. Holy hell, I was getting mean as far as that girl was concerned. Never in my life do I remember feeling so antagonistic towards another girl in my life. Not even the girl I saw Jacob with.

I asked him to wait a moment and I went into Anthony's room. He looked up as I entered the room, smiling slightly.

"You're still here!"

I looked at him quizzically, "Why wouldn't I be? I was just outside talking to Dr. Watson."

For a moment, something flickered in his eyes but disappeared just as quickly.

"Oh?"

"He said that you could leave here if you had someone to stay with you. I know Alice called your parents but if they can't be here right away, you could stay with me until someone gets back into town." I didn't want to suggest taking him to his house. It felt like I'd be intruding in his private space which is something that I'd never do.

He looked surprised at the suggestion. "Are you sure? I apparently am not allowed to sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time for the next while. You won't get much rest yourself."

"I'm used to taking care of my dad when he's been injured. I'm sure I can handle it." I responded with a smile.

"I do appreciate the offer Bella and if you're sure, I'd love to take you up on the offer. Thank you."

I restrained myself from giving a jump of joy at his acquiescence of my plan and ran back out into the hallway where Dr. Watson was waiting.

"I'll take care of him Dr.! I can take him to my place until his parents or brothers get back."

Dr. Watson smiled at me. He knew me way too well for my liking sometimes. "I'll sign his release papers and have them brought to his room."

"And not by Jessica." He said in response to the look on my face. "Don't worry, she will be dealt with."

"Thanks Doc! I'll just wait inside his room then."

Alice showed up just as I turned around to once again enter Anthony's room.

"Your parents can't get a flight until tomorrow at the earliest. I told them you had been checked out and had a concussion. Emmett and Jasper aren't going to be able to get out of the meetings they already have set up."

"That's okay Alice. Bella has offered for me to stay at her place for the next few hours and I agreed. I'll call my parents and let them know where I am."

I watched the conversation between Anthony and Alice with a bit of confusion. Alice was giving him a look I saw often when I was doing something she didn't agree with but I couldn't comprehend what her problem with me keeping an eye on him would be. He didn't seem to be too concerned about whatever it was but I was definitely going to have a word with her about it at a later date.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the nurse with Anthony's discharge papers. He signed them quickly and she left after grabbing his clothes from the closet and laying them on the bed. Alice took that as our cue to leave with her and wait outside.

As soon as we got into the hallway, I turned to her. "You can give us a ride to my place?"

"Yeah no problem, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't want to be alone after a car accident and I don't mind helping Anthony out."

Alice's expression changed slightly and she looked at me slyly. "Yeah. Right. That's the only reason."

I could feel the heat warm my cheeks at her insinuation.

"It is!" I insisted.

"Uh huh." She nodded at me.

I was about to respond when the door opened and Anthony walked out. I welcomed the interruption. I didn't want to get into it further with Alice. I knew what she was trying to say and I wasn't ready to go there yet. I was still sorting through my feelings about Jacob. I would freely admit that I like Anthony. Alot. I got the feeling that he may very well like me too. I just didn't want to jump into anything while I was still so angry with Jacob and what he did to me. It wouldn't be fair to Anthony to have those feelings reflected onto him.

We passed the nurse's desk as we left and I noticed that the skank, Jessica was conspicuously absent. Maybe Doc Watson had sent her home. No loss there as far as I was concerned.

Anthony was walking slowly down the hallway with me while Alice ran ahead to bring the car around to the doors. I walked almost beside myself that he was actually coming home with me. I ran through my apartment in my mind trying to remember if I left anything embarrassing out where he'd see it. I relaxed a little since couldn't recall anything that would completely humiliate me and smiled at him as he turned his head to look at me.

"I do really appreciate this Bella."

"It's no problem Anthony. I've been in your shoes before and I don't know what I would have done without Alice around. She's woken me up during countless days and nights after I've bonked myself in the head!" I realized how pathetic it really sounded after it was out of my mouth and I could feel my cheeks warm in embarrassment.

He laughed slightly and replied, "You're not the only one on a first name basis with Dr. Watson and it isn't only because he's a friend of my Dad's."

It actually did make me feel a little better. The more I learned about Anthony, the more I liked him.

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoy it :)

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 04/28/2011

**Words: 2,741**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter Ten

Edward's POV

As we left the hospital, I realized that the depth of my feelings for Bella were much more than I had admitted to Alice. Telling her that I couldn't get Bella out of my mind was just the tip of the iceberg and from what I could tell, Bella might actually feel something for me too. I knew I had to come clean and tell her about me, I just didn't want to lose any chance I may have with her. Although Alice hadn't shared any details of this Jacob person with me, I gathered from her tone of voice that he was someone that had hurt Bella. I didn't want to be in that category but how was she really going to react when she knew the truth? Would she really hear my reasons? Or would she not want to have anything further to do with me? I hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

Alice drove us to Bella's place and by the time we reached the door to her apartment, I was ready to pass out. My body was aching. My head was hurting. As Bella opened the door, she glanced over at me and must have realized how close I was to falling over. She threw open the door, tossed her purse through it and grabbed my arm.

"Alice, grab his other arm! I don't think he should have left the hospital!"

"Not your choice Bells. He wanted to leave so here we are." she replied as she grabbed my other arm. I was trying to decide whether I should point out that I was actually present for this conversation but thought better of it after peeking at Alice's face.

"True enough Alice. But really do you think he'll be okay? Should we call his father?"

"NO!" I managed to get out as they reached the couch and eased me down onto it. Bella took off down the hall but was soon back with a pillow and a blanket in her hands. She handed me the pillow and I slowly eased down until I was horizontal.

Sighing as my head hit the pillow, I watched Bella as she straightened up and surreptitiously looked around the room and suddenly blushed bright red. My eyes followed to where her's had gone and saw her computer monitor was on and on it was a browser window with my Myspace page up.

I had to smile. She was completely embarrassed that I'd caught her. Damn, Alice was right. I really had to tell her soon. I wasn't sure how she was going to take it but I decided right then and there that before I left her apartment, she would know exactly who I was. I only hoped that she wouldn't hold it against me.

She quickly crossed the room and shut off the monitor, avoiding looking at me as she turned and asked if I wanted something to drink. I nodded and winced at the pain that shot through my head at the action.

She was immediately at my side. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "It's okay Bella. I think moving my head will hurt for a while."

"The nurse did give me some Tylenol for you, do you want one?"

"That actually sounds good. Thanks."

She moved out of my eyesight. I heard the fridge open and close and she was back with a glass of water and a couple of pills in her hand. Normally I despised taking drugs of any kind but I was all for making an exception in this case. My body was aching from head to toe.

I half sat up to take the glass from her and after taking the pills, laid back down and closed my eyes. The couch was surprisingly comfortable and I could feel myself fading from consciousness.

The next thing I was aware of was being shaken by a small hand on my shoulder. I groggily shook my head. "Five more minutes."

"Anthony, wake up please. It's been 2 hours and I was told to wake you up."

It took me a few moments to figure out what was going on and who was talking to me. My head was definitely fuzzy to stay the least. I forced my eyes open, thankful that the lights were turned down low. She had obviously had to deal with someone in this situation before and I made a mental note to ask about it sometime.

I could hear her sigh with relief as our eyes met and she smiled. I moved my head slightly and groaned at the pain that shot through it, forcing me to close my eyes again.

"Oh! I think it's time for some Tylenol. Here you go!" I felt her hand on mine as she put some pills in the palm of my hand and then she was asking if I needed some help sitting to take them. Not wanting to appear completely helpless in front of her, I shook my head and immediately regretted the action.

"Stop being a hero Anthony! Here, let me help you sit up a bit." I felt her hand move behind my back and support me slightly as I took the cup from her hand and swallowed the tablets. Easing back down onto the couch, I was sure that I was going to be in a great deal of pain by the time I left. I'd been in minor accidents before but nothing this severe. I just hoped I was recovered enough by the next weekend to do the show that was already booked. If my head felt like this, there's no way I could perform.

I closed my eyes again, thanking Bella for her help.

I was in the middle of the most erotic dream I'd ever had when an earthquake started. I groggily came out of the dream to realize that it was once again Bella following Dr Watson's orders to waken me again.

To open my eyes to see the vision in my dream right in front of me was somewhat surreal. I smiled and lifted my hand towards her face before realizing what I was doing. She looked puzzled as I let my hand fall to my chest.

"How's the head?"

I turned my head this way and that, testing the theory that my head wouldn't explode into tiny bits of flesh as I did so. So far, so good.

"Well, that's good." Bella said out of nowhere. Turning towards her, it appeared to be my turn to be puzzled.

"The so far so good comment. I said that was good? Or isn't it?" She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Damn. The voice in my head was apparently verbalizing itself at the moment. I'd really have to watch that around Bella. I didn't want to just blurt out anything embarrassing.

"What could you say that would be embarrassing?" She asked.

Oh, for crying out loud! "Er ... nothing." I mumbled. This concussion was wrecking havoc with my ability to keep my thoughts to myself it seems.

I closed my eyes again, closing out the world and drifted off to the sound of Bella's laughter. It was the sweetest sound I'd heard in a long time and as I lost consciousness, I could hear the beginnings of a song in my mind.

Bella didn't wake me again and when I opened my eyes it was the next morning. I guess the last time convinced her that I wasn't going to go into a coma any time soon. I didn't feel too bad as I gingerly moved my body slightly. Some aching down the side of my back and a slight headache but I was sure that that probably wouldn't last long. I'd known others that had been in car wrecks and they always felt the worst of the impact a few days after the fact, once the shock had worn off. Something to look forward to for sure.

I slowly sat up, looking around the room as I did. The computer monitor was still off and I chuckled as I remembered her embarrassment at having my Myspace page up on her browser. It actually gave me a thrill that she liked my music. Most that listened didn't realize that what they heard in my music were little pieces of my soul. With Bella, I truly believed she did.

I heard noise coming from a somewhere down the hall and I slowly got to my feet, immediately feeling the need to find a bathroom. I slowly moved to the open doorway of the living room and looked back and forth down the hallway. Deciding to head towards the noise, I kept my hand on the wall as I made my way along the hall. As I got closer, I realized that it was water running, from inside what I assumed was Bella's bedroom. She must have an ensuite and was taking a shower. The mental images that suddenly flashed through my mind caused a certain part of my anatomy to respond instantaneously and I leaned even harder against the wall for support.

The water stops and I can hear her moving inside her bedroom after a few moments. I take a breathe and call out her name. As I wait, I close myself and will my body to stop reacting to the images in my head so as not to completely embarrass myself when she does open the door.

"Anthony! What are you doing? You shouldn't be up!" she exclaims as she comes out into the hall and moves to support my other side.

"I'm okay Bella." I responded with a snicker. It wouldn't be wise to say what was really on my mind. "I just needed to use the facilities. Badly."

Her eyes widened as she realized what I was referring to and she blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"OH! It's right down at the end of the hall. I'm sorry. I should have shown you where it was!" She helped me over to the doorway of the bathroom. "Will you be okay?"

She blushed again as she realized what it would entail if I actually said I needed her help and I laughed softly.

"I'll be fine Bella. Thank you."

I thought I heard her say "You're welcome" as she passed by me in the hall and I entered the bathroom alone.

I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror for a long moment before my body reminded me why I was there. By the time I was done, I was ready for a nap and I looked it. I lifted my shirt to see what damage there was and saw bruising across my chest from the seatbelt. My neck felt really stiff and I could feel the aching down my back from the whiplash. I was pretty sure I'd be visiting a chiropractor and massage therapist pretty quick. I made a mental note to phone Emmett and get a referral. From his sports days, he was well acquainted with the medical profession in the city and I knew he'd have a recommendation for me.

I left the bathroom after straightening out my shirt and running my hands through my hair. I knew it was useless to try and tame it, it had a mind of its own most days.

I slowly made my way down the hall and back to the living room couch to find a glass of orange juice and some toast sitting on the table in front of it. Bella was no where to be seen but I could hear noises coming from the direction I assumed was the kitchen. I sat down gingerly and sighed with relief as my body relaxed.

I grabbed the juice, realizing that I was actually thirsty. My head was still pounding but my stomach stayed settled which I thought was a good sign.

I put the empty glass on the table just as Bella walked into the room holding her phone. Funny, I hadn't even heard it ring.

"It's your brother Anthony. Are you up to speaking with him?"

Crap! Depending on which brother, I was either going to get a high five for making it into Bella's home or a strip torn off me for the same reason.

I reached out for the phone with a sigh. "Sure thing. Thanks Bella."

She grabbed the empty glass off the table and left me to my conversation.

"Hello."

"_Hey Bro!"_

Thankfully it was Emmett on the other end.

"Hey Emmett!"

"_Edward! What are you doing at Bella's? We figured you'd still be at the hospital!"_

"Bella offered to let me stay here til you guys or mom and dad get back to town."

"_Way to go dude!"_

Emmett was aware of how I had been feeling about Bella. He was the one that supported me 100% without question.

"_Have you told her who you are yet?"_

"No. Not yet. I am going to though. Before I leave."

"_You had better Edward! Rose really likes Bella and I wouldn't want to be you if you hurt her." _

"What? Now Rose is threatening me? Alice has already done that. Thank her for the vote of confidence, would you? I know I should have told her a while ago Em .. I just didn't want her to see me as the person in the society pages. I wanted to just be me for a while. Now I find out from Alice that she actually works for us." I kept my voice low so she wouldn't hear me from the other room.

"_What? SHE WORKS AT CULLEN SECURITY?" _

"Emmett! There is no need to shout in my ear! I just found out at the hospital from Alice. I really am not sure how to tell Bella. Especially now!"

"_How could you not know this? How could WE not know this?" _

"Well, we know now. I have to figure out how to tell her I'm that Edward Cullen but not really. Got any ideas?"

_It'd be easier if you weren't on the society pages all the time with whoever you could find to put on your arm. I'm just really surprised that Bella hasn't put you together with your pictures."_

"From what Alice has told me, she doesn't really read the society pages. Something about not wanting to read gossip about her employers or something."

"_Well, Bro. All I can say is .. Lucky You!" _

I could hear Bella coming back towards the room so I said good bye to Em with a solemn vow to tell her who exactly I am and let the chips fall where they may. I just hoped that Bella took the news well. I smiled as she came back in the room with more ice water and Tylenol. I couldn't have asked for a better nurse. My mother was the only one I'd ever left fuss over me if I was injured or ill. I couldn't abide having people hover over me but Bella seemed to be an exception to this old rule.

"Is everything okay Anthony?" I cringed as I realized that the sooner I told Bella my whole story, the better it would be all around. From the little that Alice had hinted through the past weeks about her, I knew that something had happened with a relationship she'd been in and it hadn't been very pleasant. I wasn't sure how she would react but I was going to hope for the best.

I'd really hate to lose her friendship, if this is what it was or if it is all it would ever be. I was connected to her in a special way somewhere in my soul and I was going to fight for that feeling to survive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoy it :)

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 05/22/2011

**Words: 2,787**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter Eleven

Bella's POV

It felt strange but right to have Anthony in my home. I wasn't sure what that meant but it was really nice to have someone to fuss over instead of being the one needing taking care of. Believe me when I say that when you visit the hospital as much as I have in my lifetime, it gets old having to be "taken care of" all the time. Was that maybe why Jacob did what he did? Did he get tired of having to take care of me when I got injured? Was it my fault that he turned to someone else? I knew Alice would kick my ass if she knew what I was thinking. I was well aware that she'd had a problem with Jacob from the first day she met him. I could never figure out why and she would never tell me. She always just said she had a feeling about him but wouldn't say anything else. Maybe I should have listened to her feelings more.

She seemed to like Anthony but I got the feeling she was really annoyed with him at the hospital just before we left. I didn't know what it was about and I wasn't really sure I wanted to know anyway. I was sort of in this fan girl bubble at the moment and it was all I could do not to squee like one. Taking care of one of my favourite musicians was probably going to be the highlight of my week or maybe even year.

I knew Alice felt I buried my head in the sand a lot; she'd even accused me of wearing rose-coloured glasses. Ignoring obvious signs of problems with Jacob, completely avoiding reading any of the society pages about my bosses, and pretty much avoiding watching any type of news. It was usually so depressing, I just didn't want to hear about it. She was always telling me that I couldn't really write the great American novel if I didn't know what was going on in the world. In my opinion, gossip wasn't the real world so why should it have any bearing on me. I knew my bosses were in the press a lot but who's to say it was the truth? They kept to themselves at the office, completely avoiding my area of the building. They had their own entrance through the underground parking and being so low on the totem pole, the secretarial pool didn't really associate with anyone on the higher levels. We were pretty much one step up from the mail room. I didn't mind. I didn't care who I worked for or what they did in their private life.

I honestly didn't know how someone could live like that. I felt sorry for the actors and actresses whose lives were completely overtaken by the paparazzi and unable to even go out for a bite to eat without being overwhelmed.

Shaking my head out of these thoughts, I turned my attentions to helping out Anthony. I was sure that he wasn't feeling as well as he was trying to pretend. After giving him a couple of Tylenol and cold water, I let him rest and busied myself with tidying up the apartment while I waited for the time to check on him.

I almost died of embarrassment when he noticed that his Myspace webpage was up on my computer. I'd had the music player playing his songs before I'd gone to bed and forgot to turn off the monitor. He seemed to find it amusing though from the smirk on his face.

When I went to wake him, I almost didn't have the heart to. He looked so peaceful, a smile on his face. I wondered what he was dreaming about.

The day went on like that, me giving him Tylenol and waking him every few hours. I could tell that his head was pounding every time I woke him but I was hoping it eased up soon. I knew what it was like to have a concussion and I didn't envy him at all.

He seemed to be doing better when the phone rang and it was his brother. I wasn't sure how he had acquired my phone number but could only assume Alice had given it to them when we left the hospital. Not that I minded. It only made sense for his family to know how to get a hold of him since I wasn't too sure where his cell phone had disappeared to. I knew the hospital had had it when they called Alice upon his arrival there but I didn't see it among his possessions when we left. I made a mental note to run back to the hospital and see if they knew where it was.

As I came back into the living room, I got the feeling that the conversation that he'd had with his brother hadn't gone exactly well. Anthony seemed a little perturbed as he scowled at the phone before handing it back to me with a smile and took the water and Tylenol I handed him.

He had seemed to get along well with both his brothers so I was hoping the problem wasn't serious, considering he'd just been through a bad accident. I'd have thought that the siblings would be more concerned about his well being than bring up any issues that they may have with him. I mentally shrugged, it wasn't really any of my business anyway but Anthony seemed to be bringing out my protective mama bear side. Strangely enough, I'd never even remotely felt that way around Jacob. Not that I felt motherly towards Anthony. Not even close. Just being near him did things to my libido that I'd never felt before. I almost felt I was reliving my teenage out-of-control-hormones days right now. I just felt really protective. I wonder what Alice would think of that?

"How are you feeling?"

"Other than a little headache, I'm not feeling too bad. I really appreciate you taking care of me Bella. The timing of this accident could have been better, if there had to be one." he replied with a chuckle.

"There is no good time for an accident Anthony!"

He winced as I spoke and looked up at me with a sigh. I was puzzled at what I could have said to get that response.

"Bella," he said in a low voice, almost hesitant in nature. I pit of dread hit my stomach. I knew that tone of voice and it never bode well. "I need to tell you something."

There it was, the dreaded "something". I knew this couldn't be good but I couldn't fathom what it could be about. I sat down in the recliner across from the couch and waited.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this Bella," Anthony started to say, and with each word that fell from his lips, the pit in my stomach grew bigger.

"Maybe just spit it out!" I snapped at him. I immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just had a bad experience the other week and ..."

"Alice mentioned something had happened. Not what but that you'd had to deal with something"

"Yes, well. I don't really want to talk about it right now. What is it that you need to tell me."

"Yeah. Okay. Well. Can I start by saying that I really like you Bella? And I hope that you will still like me after I tell you what I have to."

That didn't bode well, I thought to myself but nodded for him to continue.

"Okay. To start with, Anthony is my middle name. My first name is actually Edward."

I nodded. So his name was Edward Masen. It wasn't unusual for musicians to not use their first name or their name at all when performing. So far I wasn't sure what the bad news was. Edward, I actually had always liked that name. It seemed to suit him better than Anthony too.

"Well, my last name isn't Masen either."

My eyes widened at this. I was beginning to wonder where this was going. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop now and had a bad feeling that I wasn't going to like what was going to be said next.

"Alright. Then what is it?"

"Cullen."

I wasn't sure I heard right. Did he just say Cullen?

"Did you just say Cullen? As in Cullen Security? As in the owner of the company I work for?" I could hear my voice escalating in volume as I asked each question.

He looked at me for a moment and slowly nodded his head.

"Bella, I honestly didn't know you worked for me until Alice told me in the hospital. I knew I had to tell you right away. I honestly didn't mean to keep this from you. We never had a chance to really talk before today."

Anthony .. I mean Edward .. seemed to develop word vomit in the seconds after I stopped talking. It was slightly amusing. I mean, really what reason would I have to be upset with him? I knew Alice had probably over reacted when she had told him where I worked. I wished I could have been there for that conversation. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be and especially when she was protective of me.

Even though I didn't read the society pages or watch the local news, I knew Edward Cullen had a reputation for being a ladies man. I wasn't deaf to the gossip that spread throughout the company grapevine about him. He was handsome, I could vouch for that now that I'd met him in person. I knew the women in the secretarial pool would kill to be where I was right now, taking care of the man of their dreams. I snickered in my head.

I honestly wondered to myself why I wasn't more upset about this revelation. I guess I probably would have been if I hadn't gotten to know "Anthony" a little before learning that he was my boss. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about this knowledge but as I sat there, I knew I didn't want to stop getting to know him.

"Okay."

Edward stared at me for a moment.

"Okay?"

A small smile formed on my lips as I watched his face. "Yeah. Okay. I'm glad that you were honest with me. I don't really care one way or the other. I like your music and I like you. I'd like us to get to be friends if that is something you want. The only thing I will ask of you though is that we don't let people at the company know we are friends. I don't really want to be at the root of their gossip mongering."

Edward sighed, I hoped in relief. "That works for me. Not that I don't want people to know we are friends but I try to keep my Edward businessman persona and my Anthony musician persona as far apart from each other as possible. I do want to be friends with you Bella. I'd like to be more if we're going to be honest with each other. I really like you and haven't been able to stop thinking of you since the first show that I saw you at."

"Well, here's to being friends." I toasted him with an imaginary drink with a slight grin.

He smiled back at me.

"How's your head doing? Be honest now."

"A lot better, Bella. Thanks so much for letting me stay here and keeping an eye on me. Everyone is supposed to be back in the morning. If I'm in the way at all, I'm sure I'll be fine to go home now."

"Are you KIDDING me! Not a chance! I'm not getting in trouble with Doc Watson. He'd have my head if I let you go home by yourself. No way!"

Edward laughed at my words until he realized I wasn't joking. I was not about to get on the bad side of the only Doctor that dropped everything when Alice rushed me to the hospital after one of my accidents. Anthony, er Edward, gah. What was I even supposed to call him? He had to be really nuts to even think I'd let him go home.

"What am I supposed to call you, anyways?"

His expression was puzzled as he looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been calling you Anthony but your name is Edward. So what should I call you?"

"Call me whatever you like, just don't call me late for dinner." he replied with a completely straight face.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Okay, well I'll figure it out. Are you hungry by any chance?"

"I could probably eat something. The nausea is pretty much non-existent now."

I headed to the kitchen to see what I had to make that would be easy on the stomach and left Anthony, er Edward to his own devices in the living room. I heard the stereo turn on as I opened the fridge. I paused a moment to listen and was thankful that I'd taken his CD out of the stereo the other morning to listen to in the car. It would have been a little embarrassing to have him realize I was a little obsessed with his music.

My inner fangirl was having a hard time not freaking out by him just being in my home and to find out he was actually my boss had me a little speechless. Now I knew why Alice had been acting so weird at the hospital. I wasn't really angry with him. It wasn't like we were in a long term relationship before he was honest with me. Not like some person who will not be named in this mental dialogue. I knew I still had to face that situation but right now, I wanted to put it as far in the sand as possible and just enjoy having Anthony around. It was going to take some time to stop thinking of him that way. I wondered if he would care if I just called him that name. It would certainly separate our friendship from any others in his life.

Deciding to enjoy a meal with Anthony without thinking of the rest of our lives and people involved, I whipped up something with the left over BBQ chicken and some odds and ends in the fridge. We enjoyed a quiet dinner, listening to the various music in my Ipod that Anthony had discovered while I was in the kitchen. It was a little exciting to discover that we had similar tastes in music. Not many people could keep up with very eclectic tastes. My favourites usually depended on my mood at the time and while we talked, I discovered that Anthony was the same way.

Eventually, we had to call it a night. I could tell by Anthony's eyes that his head was starting to hurt and I had to admit that after the stressful day, it was beyond time for me to head to bed and get some sleep. It was, after all, a work day tomorrow, although I was pretty sure I wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

I was excited and a little apprehensive about where this, whatever it was between Anthony and I, was going to go. I really had to talk to Alice.

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoyed it :)

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2011-06-19

**Words: 2,742**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

EPOV

I was surprised and exceedingly happy that Bella had taken the news of my identity so we ll. I only hoped she wasn't angry at Alice for keeping the information from her for so long but from the vibes I got after telling her, she seemed to just take it in stride. It was a little strange having someone actually know about it. Only family and very close friends knew that I pursued my love of music. To have someone else know was actually a relief. One more person I could actually be 100% myself with and not have to watch each word that came out of my mouth.

I spend the rest of the day hanging with Bella and trying to ignore the banging in my head. I'd never have handled this on my own. It was just after 6pm when we heard a knock on the door and I knew my reprieve was over. The family had arrived.

First was Emmett and Rosalie. I heard Bella greet Rose like an old friend. I hadn't realized that they had gotten along so well when they met. Rose didn't really get along with most women. Alice had seemed to be an exception to that rule but I was guessing that something about Bella had gotten past Rose's walls as well as mine. Rose had her reasons but that wasn't my story to tell.

Next to arrive was Jasper and surprisingly, Alice was with him. I didn't know he'd been seeing her. Maybe I should start actually paying attention to everyone around me. I laughed to myself. Since meeting Alice, I had always felt like I was on a whirlwind ride whenever I was around her. She seemed to have an endless amount of energy packed into that tiny body of hers. I wondered briefly how Jasper was handling that. He'd always been a very laid-back person, even as a kid. Nothing seemed to phase him and he took things at his own speed. I knew I always felt exhausted after spending even a finite time around her, I couldn't imagine spending a long period of time with her.

Mom and Dad weren't expected home until morning but I assumed I'd be heading home with Jasper for the night. I didn't want to impose on Bella anymore than I already had even though it didn't seem like she minded. I didn't want to wear out my welcome. I knew from what I'd overheard and what Alice had flat out told me that Bella was dealing with this Jacob person and I didn't want to be her rebound romance. I really did like her that much. It was a strange feeling for me in actual fact. I didn't usually feel so much for the women I was attracted to. I probably seemed callous to those around me and especially my family but I didn't get attached to them. With Bella, I already was. I wasn't exactly sure where this connection I felt for her came from, but I knew I didn't want to destroy it before I had a chance to find out exactly where it could go. I wanted what Emmett and Rose and my parents had. A real relationship based on genuine feelings, not the type of relationships I'd had up until this moment.

I sat and watched Bella interact with my brothers and was happy to see that they genuinely seemed to like her. The sound of her laughter as Emmett told a particularly off coloured joke made me smile.

We stayed for a couple of hours but eventually I had to admit I was getting tired and needed to go home. Jasper was going to stay at my house and we were going to drop off Alice on the way. Bella looked sad while she walked me to the door. The rest of them headed out while I hung back to say good night and thank her.

"Can I have your phone for a moment, Bella?"

She looked puzzled but turned to grab it off the charger from the table by the door and handed it over. Luckily it was an Iphone so I knew how to put my information into it and I quickly added myself to her contacts, then dialed my number so I had her information on my phone as well.

I handed her phone back with a smile and saw she was smiling as well.

"Thanks."

"Can I call you tomorrow?" I wasn't sure what she had planned for after work but I really wanted to see her again. I wasn't going in tomorrow, Emmett and Jasper could handle the office. I didn't think my head would be up to dealing with anything for a couple of days at least and with my parents back in town in the morning, I was pretty sure that my Mom would be on my doorstep within moments of their plane landing.

"Of course you can Anthony. I'll look forward to hearing from you. Take care of yourself tonight and don't over do anything." I could hear the concern in her voice as she spoke.

"Don't worry. Jasper has already threatened to sit on me if I try to do anything. Apparently he has strict instructions from our mother." I said with a chuckle. Mom was very protective of all of us boys.

"Well good." She laughed a little with me. We said goodbye again and I followed everyone down the hall to the elevator.

The night was spent vegging out and watching some old civil war movies on the satellite feed. Jasper was obsessed with history and since he was stuck babysitting me, I figured I could sit through pretty much anything he wanted to watch. Jasper spent the night talking non stop about Alice when he wasn't stuffing his face with everything and anything he could find in my kitchen. I wasn't sure where he put it all but I knew I'd end up having to order more groceries by the time he left. I was just thankful that Rose hadn't let Emmett stay too. It was almost a relief just to head to bed and leave him watching the movies he'd lined up for the night. Eventually, I was tired enough to head to bed. After talking to Dad, Jasper knew he didn't have to wake me up through the night so I could at least get a good night's sleep.

Jasper was gone by the time I woke up in the morning. I thankfully soaked in the silence of my apartment until a rapping sound started on my door. I trudged to the door after tossing on a pair of jeans from my floor and looked through the peep hole. I wasn't surprised to see my mother standing in the hallway with a concerned look on her face. I quickly flung open the door so she could see for herself that her baby boy was okay and not dying like I'm sure she had envisioned on her journey back to the city.

She flung her self into my arms and I grunted at the impact as her body hit the bruises on my chest. I met my father's eyes as I grimaced at the pain and he quickly realized what was wrong. Gently, he put his hands on Mom's shoulders and pulled her away from me. She turned to glare at him but she must have seen my face as she did so. She was instantaneously apologizing to me and tears started pouring down her face. The one thing in this world that could quite literally tear my heart out and break it into tiny pieces was the sight of my mother crying.

"Mom, I'm okay. You just hit some bruises I have from the seat belt. Really, I'm okay."

She blanched at the word bruises but the tears stopped after a few moments. "Really? You're okay?"

"Mom, the hospital wouldn't have released me if I wasn't. They'd have Dad's wrath on their heads if the did."

She smiled briefly at that and walked past me into the living room.

"You're alone?"

"Yup. Jasper's already gone to the office, I'm assuming. The apartment was empty when I woke up just now."

Her eyes widened as she realized that they might have actually woken me up so I was quick to assure her that I was already awake before she knocked on the door. I could feel the relief rush through her at my reassurance. I turned towards the kitchen and smiled as I noticed that Jasper had been thoughtful enough to turn on the coffee maker and grabbed my favourite Tigger mug off the rack. I gestured towards my parents, silently asking if they wanted some and poured two more mugs.

We sat down at the kitchen table and I went through what happened again for what felt like the millionth time. My dad nodded, my mom freaked and I let my mind wander to the time at Bella's place. I was sure my face showed what I was thinking because the next thing I knew, my mom was gasping and staring at me and my dad had a slight smirk on his face. I eyed them both, waiting for them to say something but they just sat there.

"What?"

They exchanged looks with each other and responded together, "Nothing!"

"Edward, I want your father to check you out. I know that the hospital Doctors are good but it'll make me feel better."

I rolled my eyes at Dad and got up to head towards the living room as Dad headed towards the front door. I hadn't even noticed him put his black bag down just inside the door when they arrived. Nothing like being prepared I guess, he knew my Mom pretty well I thought.

After satisfying her that her baby boy was not at death's door, they left so I could "get some rest" and I did just that. I slept like the dead and didn't wake up until my stomach started rumbling louder than thunder.

Shuffling towards the kitchen, half asleep, I realized I had meant to phone Bella this evening. Grabbing my cell off the end table as I walked by, I stared at the blank screen with increasing annoyance. I'd forgotten to plug it in when I got home with Jasper.

Dammit! Her number was in there! She was probably going to think I blew her off. I grabbed the charger cord and with more force than required, I jabbed it into the wall socket in the kitchen and plugged my phone in. I knew it would take a while to get any kind of charge on it so I continued on with my first mission of getting some food.

I threw together a sandwich with whatever I could find, realizing once again that Jasper had totally raided the fridge during the time he was here. At least he'd left me the peanut butter, jam and enough bread for two sandwiches. Time to do a grocery run, not that I really felt up for that. Maybe I'd just go online and order some. All except the veggies and fruit. I couldn't stand someone else picking out those for me. They never got good ones.

Reining my mind in from the grocery tangent it had started to go on, I checked my cell. Not enough juice yet. Shower time! Glancing at the clock above the stove as I walked out of the room, I noticed I'd slept for longer than I'd first thought. I wondered briefly if it was too late to call Bella. I knew I hated getting calls after a certain time when I was home and maybe she was the same way but I'd said I would call her today and I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful for her help or that I didn't want to talk with her.

My mind continued with these back and forth thoughts as I showered and changed into sweats and a wife beater. By the time I checked on the cell again, there was enough juice to at least bring up the contact list and get her number but not enough to actually make a call on it. I knew I could just use it while it was charging but I hated doing that, It always made me feel like I was on a leash or something.

Grabbing my portable house phone, I went to sit on the couch and debated whether to phone her or not. The longer I debated, the later it got and I decided to just wait until tomorrow. Even after the food and shower, my mind was still a bit foggy and my head still throbbed slightly. With that decision made, I grabbed a drink, some Tylenol and went back to bed.

I slowly, reluctantly emerged from a very realistic dream that revolved around Bella. Rolling over, I checked the time and saw that it was still quite early. I was instantly awake and bounced out of bed, regretting it almost as soon as my head caught up. I still had that throbbing ache at the back of my head which just didn't seem to want to let up. I knew I definitely wouldn't be going into the office again today. Ringing phones and people constantly nattering at me would not be conducive to a painless day.

I ignored the aching as best I could while I did the normal morning rituals and ended up staring at my cell phone while sitting on the couch, a cup of steaming hot coffee next to it.

Should I phone her or is it too early? What time did the secretarial pool start again? How early did she go to work? What would I say to her? Should I apologize right off the bat for not calling yesterday? Would she be mad? Disappointed? Did she want me to call?

Another half an hour went by. My coffee cup was empty. My phone was still sitting there. My nerves were getting worse. I'd never been this nervous about a woman before. Even one's that I was really attracted to.

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I reached out and unlocked my phone. Bringing up her contact page, my thumb hesitated over her number. I closed my eyes for a second and pressed, putting the phone to my ear as I heard it start to ring.

"Hello?"

* * *

**This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Reviews are good, just saying LOL**

**Posted on 2011-07-03**

**Words: 2,537**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

Chapter Thirteen

BPOV

I couldn't deny that I was disappointed that Anthony hadn't called me. I still thought of him by that name and I probably always would. It was the way I met him. The name that came in my dreams and boy did I dream about him last night. I knew my dreams would revolve around him now, in a way that they never did with Jacob. My hands clenched as his name came to my mind. I was really going to have to confront him and close that chapter of my life. If I was going to see where this connection with Anthony was going to go I needed closure. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with it but I knew it would have to be soon.

I had waited all evening to hear from him and nothing. I worried that something was wrong. Then I got angry that I was doing it again, waiting for a MAN to phone me while I sat at home, alone. I kept telling myself that he was not Jacob. That he would phone. By the time I was too tired to stay awake any longer, I was resigned. He wasn't going to phone.

I woke up in a really bad mood. I was doing it again. I knew Alice would be up early, so I called her as soon as the coffee was started to see if she was available after work. I really needed to talk. She'd known Anthony longer than I. Maybe she could tell me what was up. I was just starting to dial her number when I jumped as the phone started ringing. Looking at the call display, I realized it was Anthony. I was torn. Should I answer or ignore it?

The little voice in my head said to ignore it but Alice's voice popped in my head and gave me shit for being such a wuss.

I took a breath and hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh My God! I am so sorry I didn't call yesterday! By the time my parents left, I was so tired I passed out until it was really late. I didn't know what your policy was on calls in the evening and I didn't want to piss you off or something. I just hoped I caught you before you headed to the office. I won't be in this week." Anthony's words came out in one long rush. I had to laugh as he stumbled and gasped his way through what he had to say. I guess I was right, he wasn't like Jacob. Anthony, at least, had the balls to call and apologize to me; Jacob not so much. 

"It's okay Anthony. I'm just waiting for my coffee. Thanks for calling this morning and explaining though. I was a little worried when I didn't hear from you."

"I really am so sorry. I guess the lack of sleep that first night really did a number on me. I didn't really feel that tired when I laid down. I couldn't believe that I'd slept so long!"

"I'm sure it did. I hated to have to keep waking you that night but the Doc kinda ordered me to."

"Being the son of a Doctor, I know all the reason why Bella. I really appreciated you taking care of me. It was much better than the alternative!"

We both were silent for a few minutes. I wasn't really sure what to say to him.

"So. You aren't going to be in the office?" Not that I even saw him there in the first place but now that I knew he was usually there, it felt like something would be missing from my day without him somewhere in the building. It was beyond odd when I thought about it. How could I miss something I hadn't known was there before. Shaking my head, I tried to concentrate on what Anthony was saying.

"No. I can do stuff that needs my attention from home if need be. My body is still aching and my headache comes and goes. I don't think I can deal with the phone ringing and people needing my attention for this or that. Emmett and Jasper can deal with anything that needs hands on attention."

"Oh." I wasn't sure what else to say. The coffee was done so I perched the phone between my ear and shoulder and grabbed my travel mug, adding the cream and sugar before pouring in the coffee. I couldn't say that I was really addicted to coffee but the morning cup on the way to work was absolutely essential for the day to go well.

"Well, I should probably get going. Coffee's ready and I have to get out the door to make it on time."

"Oh, right. I didn't mean to keep you. I just wanted to apologize for not calling like I had said I would."

I was sincerely touched that he was so worried about the fact that he hadn't kept his word yesterday. Unlike another person that came to mind, Anthony actually seemed to care about my feelings. I shook my head to dispel thoughts about Jacob. I didn't want to ruin the day before it had even started but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my head buried in the sand for much longer. According to my dad, Jacob was relentlessly coming by the house to try and get a hold of me. He knew very well that Charlie would tell me he was coming by. I wasn't sure what his game plan was but I knew I would have to face him eventually and I was getting to the point that I might actually be able to do it soon.

I said good-bye and headed to the office. The day went as usual. Nothing ever really changed day to day in the secretarial pool. Everyone of the women that worked in it was just hoping that one day they would be promoted to the next level, personal secretary. I really didn't care. It was just a job to pay the bills. Alice was right when she said that I really had to decide if I was going to pursue my writing dreams or not. Jacob had held me back on that front too. He didn't like it when I spent more time writing than with him. I had gotten sucked into the world of fan fiction for a while before he flipped out on me one night when he'd found my notepad hidden under the couch cushion. I had started out just reading the stories I found online based on a series of books I'd read but eventually I started writing my own. I had felt guilty for writing after that fight. He didn't like anything that took my attention away from him. I wasn't sure how it affected him exactly. It was basically just an exercise to keep my hand in the creative world.

I mentally gave myself a shake. I didn't have to concern myself with that anymore. I could do whatever I wanted now that Jacob was out of my life for good now. Or at least he will be once I had my final say. I was almost tempted to just write him a Dear John letter but I knew Alice wouldn't let me get away with doing that. She'd want me to confront him in person. To give him a piece of my mind and make sure he knew just how much he'd hurt me.

Not that I thought he'd care what I had to say in the least. He never really had listened to me. In the few short conversations that Anthony and I had, he'd listened more than Jacob had in all the years he'd been a part of my life.

The rest of the week was much the same as how Monday started out. Anthony called every morning while my coffee was brewing, filling the room with the rich aroma that started my work day. It was the best part of my day. Unfortunately, Anthony's father had made it clear that he wasn't to go to the office for the rest of the day and was to take it very easy. According to him, he was under house arrest by his mother who arrived every morning and didn't leave until after she'd fed him dinner. I laughed at him as he whined through the phone at me, which just made him whine more. It felt good to have someone in my life that could make me laugh instead of leave me in tears.

The weekend came and while I'd spoken to Alice over the phone a few times during the week, she'd been out of town and we hadn't been able to have a good talk about what had happened with Anthony and what was possibly going to happen between us. I really did feel the need to get her opinion on Anthony. I had a good feeling about him but then I'd had similar feelings about Jacob when I was younger. Could I really trust my instincts? Was Anthony just a rebound attraction or was there something more there? I didn't want to jump into another relationship. Intellectually, I knew that it would be probably the most stupid thing I could do. But my heart was looking for that connection that I'd never had before in my life.

It was finally Friday night and once again I was happy not to be sitting waiting for Jacob to show up. I was actually dancing around the apartment to Anthony's music while getting ready to go out with Alice. She'd finally gotten back from her business trip and was forcing me to go to her favourite bar with her. Not that I really minded. I was happy to have her back in town. She'd tried all week to get me to talk about Anthony but I'd resisted her Jedi mind tricks over the phone. I knew for a fact that was exactly the reason she was making me go with her tonight. I had also gotten the feeling she'd wanted to talk to me about something that was bothering her and for all the times she'd been there for me, I was going to be there for her no matter how much I hated to go to that bar.

Alice showed up an hour early as usual, forcing me into the bathroom so she could "remake" me. Apparently I wasn't evolved enough to put my own make up on. I just sat there and let her do her thing. There was no point in fighting the inevitable.

We arrived at the bar and I immediately scanned the room, hoping that the reason I hated coming here was absent tonight. The Even when I was with Jacob and quite verbal about the fact, James Monroe just never seemed to get the message that I wasn't interested. He constantly tried to get me to dance, which I didn't like doing in the first place, or would touch me inappropriately.

So far the bar wasn't crowded yet and I couldn't see him anywhere. Breathing a sigh of relief, I let Alice lead me over to her favourite table and was surprised to see Jasper already sitting there. I turned to Alice, raising my eyebrow in surprise. She had the decency to look somewhat guilty but within a second, her eyes wandered over my shoulder at the same moment I felt a pair of hands gently grip my hips from behind me. I yelped in surprise and whirled around, one second away from slapping whoever had grabbed me.

"Whoa Bella! It's okay! It's me!"

A feeling of relief coursed through my body as my mind finally acknowledged the electrical spark that always accompanied Anthony's touch. I could feel the blood flush to my face as I realized I had been inches away from smacking him and I looked down in embarrassment.

"Not quite the greeting I was hoping for," he said with a laugh.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "There's someone in this bar sometimes that can't keep his hands to himself around me and I thought it was him. Can we start over?"

He gently brought my body against his, wrapping his arms around my waist and softly kissed my cheek, "Of course we can," he said with a smile glinting in his eyes. "Hello Bella."

I blushed further at his actions and found myself smiling shyly back up at him. "Hi." He was just as gorgeous as I remembered. Dressed casually in jeans and a black form fitting Metallica Ride the Lightning shirt.

He pulled a chair out for me and then took the next seat, draping his arm along the back of mine. The waitress stepped up to take our order while glancing back and forth between Anthony and Jasper. I was waiting for Alice to say something but as I met her eyes, I could see the humour bouncing in them. I knew in that instant that their relationship was something completely new. She was totally confident in whatever was going on between them. I'd never seen her this way before and I couldn't have been happier.

The waitress finally stopped eyeing the boys and headed to the bar to get our drinks. Anthony leaned over and I could feel his breath brush against my neck as he whispered, "I've missed you this week."

If he kept this up, I was going to be continually red in the face. "I missed you too." I replied, turning my head slightly towards him.

He smiled again and straightened up to engage Jasper in conversation. I watched him and could feel a tingling start to course through my body. I sat silently listening while they talked about the office until the drinks came and Alice put her foot down.

"Enough shop talk you two!" she practically shrieked causing the whole bar to turn in our direction and me to hide behind Anthony's body.

Jasper and Anthony raised their hands in surrender and immediately changed the subject of conversation. We talked about every subject we could think of that didn't relate to any of our jobs and the time seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, the waitress came around for last call and we all ordered one last drink for the road. I was feeling pleasantly relaxed. Something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

Since Jasper had rode with Anthony and I'd rode in with Alice, Anthony offered me a ride home and I could tell that Alice wouldn't be opposed to doing the same for Jasper. I agreed readily and gathered my things. It had been such a nice evening that I really didn't want to say good-bye to him yet. I had planned to go to Forks in the morning and see my Dad, possibly even talk to Jacob and get that whole mess over and done with. I wasn't looking forward to it but it was something that over the course of the week I had decided not to put off any longer. I didn't want anything hanging over my head while I saw where things were going to go with Anthony.

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoyed it :)

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2011-07-14

**Words: 2,678**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

The week flew by with morning calls to Bella and ended with a Friday night double date with Jasper and Alice. I ended up giving Bella a ride home since it was quite clear that Jasper and Alice were no where near ready to end their evening. I was actually surprised that Jasper rode with me. When the idea for the evening came up, I had assumed that I'd be picking Bella up like a real date. But apparently when Alice had an idea, you just didn't stand in her way.

This was a side to Alice I hadn't thought I would ever see. I knew her to be a smart promoter and organizer as far as my gigs went, but privately she was like a different person. Seeing her with Jasper gave me hope that he wouldn't be alone for much longer. Ever since his relationship with Maria had ended a few years ago, he'd stayed single. Only allowing women to get so close to him emotionally and no further. To see someone actually getting behind the wall he'd built around himself was such a relief. I worried about him. He never gave us any details on exactly what happened between the two of them but I knew it had been devastating when it ended.

I didn't want the evening with Bella to end and I got the distinct feeling that she felt the same way as we left the bar. I suggested going somewhere for coffee which had us driving around looking for a all night coffee bar that wasn't Starbucks. I never could get into the whole Starbucks thing. We ended up in a small corner coffee shop that, funnily enough, was just around the corner from Bella's apartment and spent the next couple of hours trading childhood stories and getting to know one another without the crisis we'd dealt with the previous weekend.

I learned that she'd actually known Alice briefly in high school before the family had moved away and how grateful she'd been to find her again in Seattle Even though she knew that Alice was keeping something from her, knew something had happened in the time that they hadn't been in touch, I could see that she very obviously loved her friend very much and wasn't going to push the issue. She learned that my love of music came from my grandmother who'd listened to anything and everything she could get her hands on and had encouraged me to do the same. I learned that she was terrified of lightening and she learned that I didn't know one end of a car from the other, I just drove them.

I was really looking forward to having more nights like this one with Bella. This wasn't something I'd actually done with the opposite sex since my high school days and that realization as I sat across the table from Bella made me feel ashamed of my past behaviour.

There wasn't really any reason for the way I treated women I'd had so-called relationships with. I had just never been interested in getting to know them as people. I'd used them for sex and that was about all that had been between us. I had always been quite clear on how I felt so there were no recriminations on either end when it came to an end. At least, they knew how I felt. I was never really interested in how they did.

I shook my head slightly, drawing myself away from the direction my mind was going and turned my attention back to Bella. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain my actions before I met her and I didn't want to dwell on it right now. From the little bit of information that I'd gathered from overhearing Alice's conversations with her, I knew that the guy she'd been seeing hadn't treated her very well and I feared that she would think I'd do the same thing when she found out about my previous behaviour.

At around 2am, I noticed Bella kept looking at her watch and I was curious to know why. "Do you need to go home Bella?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! That was rude of me. I was just planning on going to Forks this morning and was just trying to figure out when I should leave." A small frown appeared between her eyebrows and the light that had been in her eyes all evening dulled slightly as I could see her thinking about her forthcoming trip.

"Forks?"

"Yeah, my Dad lives there and there's something I have to take care of this weekend." She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I had to wonder if it had something to do with the guy that Alice had hinted at. All I knew was that Bella had been hurt by this guy and I didn't like to think of her facing him alone, even though it wasn't really my business. I felt this urge to be there, to protect her but I didn't know how I should broach the subject. These feelings were new to me. This protectiveness was something I'd only felt with my family and never with a woman I'd been involved with. It made me realize just how superficial my previous relationships had really been.

"I should probably let you go home and get some sleep then." I said, reaching into my pocket to grab my wallet. I pulled out my personal business card and handed it across the table to her.

A puzzled look came across her face as she took the card, "I already have your phone number, Anthony."

"You have one of them," I said with a laugh. "These are all of them. The last one goes to my private line at the office. I was thinking of going into the office for a few hours tomorrow .. er today .. to see what mess Jasper and Emmett have left for me to deal with. I want you to be able to get in touch with me if you need to."

Her cheeks flushed pink as she realized that I might know what she was going to Forks to "deal with" and the look that came into her eyes made me want to go deal with it myself. And when I say deal with, I mean beat the shit out of someone. Whoever this Jacob was, he had really hurt her and I didn't like it. Not one little bit.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked, reaching across to touch her hand gently as it lay on the table. I could feel a current of electricity hum through our skin causing a tingling sensation to course through my arm.

"I'm fine, Edward. Like I said, I just have to deal with something and see my Dad today but I'll be home tomorrow by noon. Would you be interested in doing something? If you aren't busy or anything?"

"Bella! I'd love to spend time with you tomorrow! I have no plans at all. Mom usually has us all come out for brunch on Sundays but everyone usually leaves by around 2pm. Can I call you around then and we can discuss what to do?"

"That sounds great! I'm not looking forward to this trip, other than seeing my Dad, but it's something I really have to do."

I walked her to her apartment around the corner and although I wasn't really ready to say goodnight, I knew I had to. Her eyes were a little sad as we stood at her door, indicating that she was feeling just the way I was. I wanted to kiss her so badly. To feel her soft lips under mine. Without being conscious of the action, my body started to lean in towards her. I could see her eyes widen and her breath hitch as I got closer. As a moth to a flame, we seemed to gravitate towards each other naturally until our lips met in the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced. She tasted like strawberries and in that instant, it became my favourite flavour. It was a perfect first kiss and as I drew away from her, I could see the same reluctance on her face to end it as I felt.

We stood there in her hallway, seemingly dazed into silence, just staring at each other. Suddenly a door slammed and raised voices could be heard from somewhere down the hall, effectively breaking the spell we seemed to be under.

"Well, goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams." I reached up and gently caressed her cheek, sweeping her hair away from her eyes as I did so.

A small smiled hovered on her lips as she returned the sentiment and backed slowly through the open door of her apartment. I waited until I heard the deadbolt latch before turning away and heading out of the building.

Once home, I grabbed my cellphone and sent her a text message to have a safe trip and that I'd look forward to hearing from her on Sunday. That done, I headed towards the bathroom, peeling off my clothes as I started to walk through the bedroom. I had just tossed my T-shirt into the hamper when a movement on my bed caught my attention and I stopped dead in my tracks. What the fuck!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I directed my raised voice at the person sprawled across my bed like she owned it. "And how the fuck did you get in?"

* * *

A little shorter than a normal chapter but it felt like a good place to stop LOL

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoyed it :)

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2011-08-07

**Words: 1,713**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

Spending time with Anthony was fast becoming one of my favourite things to do. Not that there had been an overly amount of time together but it just felt right, if you know what I mean. The week spent talking to him in the mornings, texting throughout the day and our evening with Alice and Jasper made the time since the weekend of his accident bearable. Now I had to think about what this weekend was going to involve. I hadn't gotten into the whole Jacob thing with Anthony and I wasn't quite sure if I felt good about that or not. I had a feeling that Alice had mentioned something to him about Jacob but he hadn't brought it up with me so I wasn't quite sure what had been said.

I needed to deal with how I felt about what Jacob had done. Charlie had informed me that I'd better deal with it soon or he would. He was getting tired of dealing with the phone calls from Jacob. I'd refused to answer my phone when he called me so he'd decided to harass my father instead. I wasn't quite sure if he had a death wish or not but he was cruising quite quickly to that end.

I knew Charlie was 100% behind me regarding how I dealt with Jacob but I also knew I'd been hiding, using Anthony as an excuse to stay in Seattle and avoid dealing with my feelings about that weekend.

After Anthony left, I went to bed and tossed and turned. Eventually, the sun started making it's presence known and I decided to just get up and stop torturing myself.

I downed my first cup of coffee before calling Charlie to confirm that I was coming out today and then made the harder call. I chose to call his cell phone, since I wasn't sure if the woman I had seen him with was staying at the house or not. I sure as hell didn't want her to be the one to answer the phone and by calling his cell, I knew that he would know it was me calling.

I sat and stared at the phone for at least 15 minutes like it was a snake waiting to strike me dead. After a quick pep talk to myself, channelling my inner bitch as Alice would say, I grabbed the phone and dialled before I lost my nerve.

"Bells!" his voice came across the airwaves after one ring. It was like he had been sitting on the phone or something.

"Jacob." I responded in a flat tone of voice. Even though things hadn't been right between us in quite a while, I had still loved him and his actions had hurt me greatly. I was afraid of breaking down while on the phone with him so I decided to keep this conversation short and sweet.

"I'm so glad you called, Bells! I can explain!"

"Jacob, I think it looked exactly like what it was and it is not something I wish to discuss on the phone. I'm going to be in Forks in a couple of hours,. I'm going to have lunch with my father after which I'm willing to meet you at the diner and you can say what you seem to need to say so badly. But, just so you know, I've also met someone here in Seattle who I care a great deal about so no matter what you feel you need to say to me, I doubt it will really make much of a difference in where things stand between us right now. I will be at the diner at 2pm. Be there if you really need to speak to me."

I could hear him start to stutter and quickly hung up the phone before I was tempted to say anything more. What I needed to say to him I needed to say in person, not over the phone. I had to keep my inner bitch channelled until I could get this dealt with.

I sat at the computer while I finished my coffee, looking through my Facebook news feed. Nothing really new. It wasn't like I had 500 friends or anything. I snickered a little to myself, wondering if those people that had that many so called friends actually knew all of them. I wondered what Anthony was doing this morning. Was he thinking of me? I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around how important he had become in my life in such a short time. I had known Jacob for most of my life which is why I was so hurt by his actions. If he'd met someone else, how could he not just man up and tell me about it? Why all these games and avoidance? I wasn't kidding myself that I wouldn't have been upset by it but I had to believe I would have been happy for him. We'd been friends a lot longer than we'd been lovers. I didn't think I'd have been petty enough to cut him out of my life because he had happened to meet someone special. I had never been under the illusion that we had some great love affair like in the movies or in books. We were comfortable. We'd settled.

What hurt me was that he wasn't honest and that was what I wanted to confront him about. Had he been keeping me on the back burner in case this relationship with the other girl didn't work out? Me none the wiser and he just acting like nothing had changed? I had to know what the hell he'd been thinking by doing what he'd done.

Sighing, I finished my coffee, logged out of Facebook and shut down my computer. It was time to hit the road and meet Charlie for lunch.

As I was locking the door, I heard my phone ping that I'd received a text message. Alice probably and I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to respond. To my surprise, it was Anthony wishing me a safe trip and that he was looking forward to seeing me the next day. I was typing a reply when my phone pinged again. This time it was Alice, telling me to kick some Jacob ass and say hi to Charlie for her. I smiled to myself. There was nothing like getting a message from Alice, short and succinct and always right to the point.

The drive to Forks was uneventful. I'd burned some of Anthony's songs onto a CD along with a few other artists that I enjoyed and I was in a really good mood when I arrived at the diner, in spite of what I was having to do after my lunch date.

Charlie's car was already there when I pulled into the parking lot which brought a smile to my face. He was always punctual, especially when it came to plans with me. Although he had never been a very demonstrative parent while I was growing up, I had never ever doubted that he loved me. He was there to kick anyone's ass who even remotely hurt me. He'd even yelled at a 7 year old boy in the playground when I was 5 and the boy had pushed me down and stolen my ice cream cone. The boy's mother hadn't been too impressed with that but then I don't think Charlie had been too impressed with her parenting skills.

As I walked into the diner, I was greeted by the waitress behind the counter who looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. Great! It seemed everyone around here knew about Jacob now. Maybe we should have just met at the house and I could have made Charlie lunch instead.

Sighing, I looked around and spotted him sitting in his favourite booth in the back corner. He always said that he could see the whole room from that booth and therefore nip any trouble in the bud before anything got out of control.

He got to his feet as I approached the table, "Maybe we should have had lunch at the house."

"It's fine, Dad. I knew people would find out about what he's been up to. I'm surprised I hadn't gotten a phone call before I came down here though. People always seem to like to rat each other out around here." I chuckled as I said this. Small towns are just like that.

"Well, I think that had more to do with me telling people to leave you alone." He replied, smiling as his hand unconsciously moved to the gun on his hip.

I laughed. I could just imagine him doing that while telling people to butt out of my business. He could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"How are you really doing, Bells?"

"I'm actually doing okay, Dad. I'm seeing someone myself in the last week or so. His name is Anthony and he's a musician." I didn't think it necessary to tell my father that he was also technically my boss. My father was well aware of the reputation of the men that owned the company I worked for and I didn't want to give him any reason not to like Anthony when they met face to face.

"Already, Bella? It's that a little fast?" I could have told anyone that asked that his reaction to my seeing someone would be just that. He was used to seeing me with Jacob and even though he knew what Jacob had done, I knew he was hoping deep down that it wasn't over with between us. I hated having to kill his little fantasy of what my life was going to be like but I had no choice. It was my life not his and I wasn't about to let Jacob off the hook for his actions. He used me. I was something to be left on the back burner for when other relationships didn't work out. At least, that's what it felt like from this side of things. I wonder just how many other women he'd had over to the house on the reservation. I wonder if some of the trips he used to take out of state were actually business trips or had he taken a woman with him? These and many other questions were just the tip of the iceberg as far as I was concerned. I didn't trust Jacob anymore and I sincerely doubted I ever would.

"Dad. You know what Jacob did. You probably even know that although I was shocked and hurt by his actions, I wasn't necessary devastated over the fact that it was over between us. And believe me, it is over in that way. I'm not even sure that I can be his friend anymore. I was more upset that he had deceived me than by his actually being with someone else."

I saw his eyes widen briefly, like this was a revelation. Did he honestly believe that I was head over heels in love with Jacob? Did he really know me at all?

"Bella, I'm sure you were hurt by Jacob's actions but don't you think it's a bit too soon to jump in and get involved with this Anthony person? What do you even know about him?"

"Dad! I'm not jumping in to anything! Anthony and I are just friends at this point and I'm happy to call him friend. I know enough and I'm not about to get into this conversation this afternoon! I will just say that I'm enjoying his company and he seems to enjoy mine. I love that he is creative, funny and he seems to like me. That's enough for now."

We ate the rest of our lunch in relative silence with the occasional person stopping at the table to say hello or to give me a sympathetic look. Charlie decided to stick around until Jacob showed up and then left us to go back to work. It helped to have him there when Jacob arrived. Everyone seemed to happily glare at him while smiling at me and I almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the scene. The whole town looked like they were ready to lynch him for cheating on me. I guess I had more friends in this town than I had thought when I rushed off to Seattle. I didn't say a word as Jacob took the seat across from me that Charlie vacated. Charlie nodded a greeting at him and kissed me good-bye, letting me know he would call me later from the office.

"I'll see you at the house Dad. I'll grab groceries and make dinner tonight."

"You aren't going home right away? Won't he be waiting for you?"

I rolled my eyes at my father, he just had to bring Anthony up right in front of Jacob. Not that I really cared that he knew I'd told my father about it. I really didn't. I just didn't think it was any of his business. "No Dad, I told him I was spending the night with you and I'd see him tomorrow."

Charlie left with a grin on his face and a bounce in his step. I watched while the door closed behind him and then turned to my former boyfriend sitting across the table. I couldn't quite read his expression. It was almost like he was angry over what Charlie had said but I knew that couldn't be it. I'd already told him on the phone that I was also seeing someone. Besides, he was the one that cheated on and deceived me, he had no right to be angry in this situation.

I waited for a few minutes, expecting him to start talking. He'd had so much to say over the past few weeks in the messages he'd left on my voice mail but now he just sat there like a lump.

"Well?"

He looked around the room where some patrons were watching us or maybe they were watching him, almost like they were waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Can't we go somewhere else?"

"No. I'm fine right here."

He sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I waited but he just sat there. Saying nothing more.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? You had so much to say over the phone but now that I'm finally able to listen to what you have to say 'I'm sorry' is all you have? Why Jacob? Why? You couldn't just be honest? What? Were you keeping me on the side for a rainy day? If things didn't work out with her, you'd just resume the relationship we were in? Would you ever have said anything if I hadn't caught you with my own eyes?"

His mouth opened as if he was going to respond but I found myself holding up my hand in front of his face.

"Wait! I don't want to know! Do you want to know the real reason I agreed to meet with you today? I wanted to get to say what I needed to face to face with you. I wanted to be able to tell you in person that I was interested in seeing someone else but I guess I let that out when I phoned you earlier. I didn't expect Charlie to rub it in your face like he did but I have to admit, I honestly didn't mind it."

Jacob started to open his mouth again and once again I interrupted him.

"Nope. Don't want to hear it. You made your choice when you took up with that woman and to tell you the truth of it all, I'm actually relieved! Do you really want to know what hurt the most Jacob? What hurt was the deception of what you did. You should have been honest with me. We were friends a lot longer than we were lovers. We could have gotten past this if you had just been honest with me. How could I even trust you again? Even as just a friend. I'm not really sure that I ever can but we'll just have to see. Our fathers are friends and I don't want there to be any problems between those two because of us. I'd like to eventually have civility between us but right now, I can't even look at you without becoming really angry with you."

As I took a breath, he opened his mouth to speak again and this time, I didn't interrupt him.

"Bella, I am sorry. I realize what a total fuck up I am. Believe me, my father was more than happy to drill that into my head over the past couple of weeks while you refused to talk to me."

"So the reason you've been calling is because your father chewed you a new one, Jacob?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I know I've screwed up Bella. I didn't really need Dad to point that fact out to me!"

I stared at him for a moment. What did he expect me to really say to that? Did he expect me to just shrug and tell him that's it's all okay now that he'd admitted he'd screwed up? I didn't think so! He wasn't getting off the hook that easily!

"Well, Jacob, I'm happy that you figured out what a complete ass you are. Maybe now you can figure out a way to stop being one. I just won't be around to see it. Like I said, there might be a time in the future where I can stand to look at you without feeling so hurt but it's going to take a while. I really don't want to hear from you for a while. Don't call me. Don't write me. Just don't. I hope you and your new friend are happy together. I really do mean that. I'm going to see where my life goes from here. I've decided to give my writing another try. Have a nice life Jacob. Maybe we'll see each other around, maybe not."

With that, I got up and left him sitting there with his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. I didn't want to hear his excuses. Alice was right, he had been lying for months and controlling me in ways I didn't even realize. Being around Anthony for the past few weeks made me realize that what I had always felt with Jacob was not what forever was supposed to feel like. We had been friends that were just trying too hard to make it into something it wasn't and with this situation now, I was over it. My feelings for Anthony were so much more deeper than anything I'd ever felt before. Even the few dates I'd had in high school while Jacob and I were just friends, didn't come anywhere near how Anthony made me feel. I just hope he didn't think it was only because I liked his music.

I headed to the store to grab some groceries to make Charlie a proper dinner for once. By the time he showed up at the house, everything was ready and I was just setting the dishes out on the table.

"Bella! You didn't have to go to so much trouble. I would have been happy to have taken you out for dinner."

"Dad, we talked about this. I am happy to make you dinner and there is plenty of leftovers for the freezer."

We spent the night in companionable silence, him watching TV and me curled up on the couch reading one of my favourite books. It was like old times, before I moved away. I really needed to come home more often and visit him. Maybe I could get Anthony to come for a visit with me soon so Charlie could meet him. I knew he would worry about me until they met.

We said good night early and after a restful night, I got up and sent him off to work with a healthy breakfast, promising to come home more often to visit.

My trip back to Seattle was uneventful and I made it in record time and exactly when I told Anthony I'd be home. I called him as soon as I walked in the door and was surprised at having to leave a message on his voice mail. Concerned but not yet worried, I told him to call as soon as he could and hoped he was alright. While I waited, I decided to reread an old manuscript that I had started a couple of years ago. I'd shelved it after Jacob started telling me that I should just get a job and stop dreaming about becoming a writer. Now that he was out of my life, I was going to pursue my dream again.

I was so involved in what I was doing, it was dark before I realized how much time had passed and I realized that I still hadn't heard from Anthony. I tried again, left another message and was now starting to get worried. Had he been angry that I'd gone to see Jacob? Was he not interested anymore?

After another couple of hours with no word, my paranoia started to really come to the forefront of my mind. The day had started so great, spending time with Charlie and looking forward to seeing Anthony, now I was heading toward wallowing in self pity and a tub of Ben & Jerry ice cream. Eventually, I just gave up waiting and headed to bed.

Maybe I'd hear from him tomorrow. I could only hope.

* * *

This chapter has not been beta'd. I hope you enjoyed it :)

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2011-09-28

**Words: 3,741**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Edward/Anthony's POV**

My mind went from pissed to terrified in a matter of seconds. How the hell did this happen?

What was the point of having a list of people with security that are not permitted entry into my apartment when I'm not home, if they weren't actually going to enforce it. Someone was going to be fired, if I lived through this night.

To be honest, I never in my wildest nightmares ever thought that this psycho bitch would ever have the nerve to darken my door ever again. I guess I was living in a fool's delusion when I thought the restraining order we'd gotten would actually be worth the paper it was written on. Then again, I was dealing with an insane person.

I guess I should be thankful that my guns had been safely locked away in the safe I'd had installed when I moved into this apartment after the last time I'd had to deal with this lunatic.

I bent and grabbed my shirt back up off the floor, hurriedly buttoning it up and slowly backed towards the bedroom door, never taking my eyes away from her.

"Jane, please get dressed and come out to the living room. We'll talk there."

"But Edward, I've waited all night for your. Where have you been anyway? Did you have to work late? You really should have called me, you know. I worry when you're not home on time."

Oh jeez, she was in one of her delusions again where she believed we were still together. It had been years since I'd last seen her. The last I'd heard, her parents had taken her out of the country and had her ensconced in an asylum for people with her problems. Did she escape? There was no way that she could have been released. Not after what she did the last time she was allowed to run free.

"Yes Jane. I was stuck at the office. Please come out and talk to me. I'll make some coffee." I spoke softly, hoping it would make her believe that there was nothing wrong. As soon as I had backed out of the door into the hallway, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled my father. He had been crucial in getting Jane the medical attention she had required the last time. I also knew that he would immediately contact the hospital she was supposed to be a resident in and since he was listed as a person that they could discuss her with, he could find out how she ended up being in my apartment.

Keeping my voice low, I explained the situation and he immediately told me how to handle her. I already knew some of it from the last time I went through this. Placate her so she doesn't lose it and get violent. Last time, I ended up in the hospital for 2 weeks after she stabbed me with a knife out of the kitchen. Thankfully we were able to keep the whole situation out of the papers, one of the upsides of running a security firm.

By the time Jane came out into the living room, I'd gotten off the phone and had started a pot of coffee. Despite the fact that my heartbeat was thundering in my ears, I managed to keep calm and asked her if she wanted to put on the stereo while the coffee perked. She smiled brightly at me, obviously in a psychological break, and danced over to the CD rack in the living room. As the sounds of Nickelback came from the living room, she danced back out just as I was pouring the coffee.

"So what did you want to talk about Edward?" she smiled creepily like only a crazy person can.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as she slowly approached me. I glanced around the kitchen to ensure that all possible weapons were not available for her reach and breathed a small sigh of relief that everything was put away.

"I wanted to apologize for being late tonight Jane." I stated calmly, praying that I'd hear a knock on the door soon. "and to let you know that my Dad called while I was on the way and he really needs to talk to me about something. He'll be here shortly."

Her face seemed to light up at the mention of my father. Strange.

"Oh Edward! I can't wait to see Carlisle! He's on his way now?" She practically squealed as she jumped up and down. She could go from sexy vamp to excited child within a matter of moments and it freaked the hell out of me. I just wish I'd known about her mental problems when we were together before it got so out of hand. I had always felt that there had to be something I could have done differently to prevent what happened. Carlisle repeatedly told me that there was nothing I could have done but I still felt guilty. I'm sure people would think that strange since Jane is the one that almost killed me.

And with that thought, my mind became terror filled again and I glanced around the rest of the area to make sure there was nothing she could use against me. Satisfied, I concentrated on keeping her calm.

"Yes Jane, Dad's on his way right now." The doorbell rang just as I finished speaking and I quickly went to answer it. To say that I was relieved to see my father standing in front of me would have been the greatest understatement known to man.

He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder as if comforting me. He gave me a slight nod, indicating the phone calls had been made and stepped through the door as I took a step back.

He walked in front of me as we headed back to where I'd left Jane standing. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as a manic look came into her eyes upon seeing my father.

"Carlisle!" She screamed as she ran and threw herself into his arms. "If feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hello Jane. How are you today?" Dad says very calmly, returning her hug as his eyes met mine with a questioning look. I shrugged in reply, not knowing what to say about this situation. I only hoped he had been able to find out something on his way here or at least the wheels were in motion to get some information on how Jane ended up in my secure apartment.

He gently pushed her away to look into her face, "How have you been Jane?"

"I've been wonderful Carlisle! But why are you here so late? Edward just got home. I was a little worried when he was so late but he says he was working late." Her eyes seemed to narrow as she said the last statement.

"The boys have been really busy this week Jane. Don't you remember, he's been working late every night this week."

My eyebrows involuntarily rose at this. He met my eyes and I could tell he wanted me to play along. Given how violent Jane could become in a split second, I decided to follow my Dad's game plan and do what he seemed to be asking.

"I'll take you out for a nice dinner on Sunday to make up for it, Jane." I said, cringing inside. I just wanted this looney toon out of my apartment, out of my life. I definitely wanted this dealt with before Bella came back from Forks. Luckily we didn't have plans to get together before she left. I only hoped this was finished before I was supposed to meet with her on Sunday.

"Oh Edward, that will be so nice! Where shall we go?" She was literally vibrating where she stood next to my father. I could tell that she her psyche definitely out of control and we would need to handle this very carefully. "Does anyone want something to drink? I found some orange juice in the fridge."

"That sounds great Jane!" We both responded at the same time and smiled at her. I probably looked more like I was grimacing but she didn't seem to notice, her delusional state seemed to be overpowering the reality of the current situation.

She wandered towards the kitchen, smiling at us over her shoulder. Dad moved closer to me and in a low voice relayed what little he'd learned on the drive over.

"She escaped a couple of weeks ago. They weren't surprised that she ended up here but I really wanted to know why no one contacted any of us to let us know. Head's will roll at that place by the time I'm done with those supposedly in charge."

I nodded at him, there was definitely going to be some consequences from this situation and I knew my father well enough that people weren't going to like them. "What do we do now?"

"Keep her as calm as possible. Play along as much as possible with her delusion but don't put yourself into a difficult position. Emmett is going to call in a bit with an emergency and that will get you out of the apartment for a while. She should be fine for a few hours with me. I'll pretend that I want to catch up with her. The people from her current institution should be here by the time you get back. You may have to fly back with her though. I hope you didn't have plans for the weekend. "

"I did actually but I guess that's moot now." I sighed. Once again Jane has managed to screw up my life. I just hoped Bella understood why I wouldn't be around for our plans on Sunday.

Like clockwork, Emmett called my cell just as Jane came back into the room with our drinks. Dad managed to convince her that he'd stay with her and visit while I 'helped' Emmett and she surprisingly didn't freak out about me leaving. I guess there was at least some improvement from her years of intense therapy.

I stayed at Emmett's until my dad called to let me know that the people from the institution were in the city and on the way to my apartment. I managed to time it so I turned up just as they did and I asked them to wait in the hall for a moment. As I entered the apartment, I could hear Jane talking rather animatedly with my dad, seemingly to be talking about her plans for the two of us in the near future. She was under the delusion that we were actually married and she was planning to get pregnant. I think I threw up in my mouth a little when I overheard that bit of information. The last thing I would ever do is be with that woman. We hadn't even really dated that long and I'd certainly never took her to bed. Everything she thought had happened between us had been in her imagination. It was like she had some sort of mental breakdown after we met. I was only too happy when her parents had taken her away to find her some help. A couple of years after she was gone, I discovered that I wasn't the first man to become the object of her affection. Unfortunately, her parents hadn't believed what was happening with that relationship and had backed their daughter when she said that he had used her and tossed her aside.

I was just thankful that my father was around when she tried the same crap with me.

Between the two of us, we managed to get Jane to go along with us and the two men, making up a story that they were security from the company and were going to escort us to the airport. I did my best to deflect any questions she had. Why didn't she need to pack? Her bag was already in the car since we put it there before I left for work this morning. Where were we going? It's a surprise. The questions went on for a while but we succeeded in getting her on the plane.

Her parents were going to meet us at the airport when we disembarked from the plane and I was to accompany them to the new higher security institute they had found for her. I only hoped it lived up to it's reputation and actually kept Jane there this time.

It was still early morning when we arrived and by the time we got her settled and medicated, I was too exhausted to even think of getting back on a plane, no matter how badly I wanted to get back home to see Bella.

I headed to the closest Sheraton Hotel where the company had a standing order for a suite at any hotel in the chain. It certainly helped travelling when you did the security for a major hotel chain. As soon as I showed my company ID I was booked in quickly and managed to call my father before crashing on the bed fully clothed.

* * *

This story is not beta's, I hope you forgive any errors :)

Thanks for reading and drop a review off if you feel like it !

Posted on 2011-10-26

**Words: 2,344**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up from the middle of a dream that had my blood rushing and my heart pounding. I lay there for a few minutes with my eyes closed, trying to figure out what I had been dreaming about. I hated that I never remembered my dreams. Especially when I always had the residual feelings that permeated them. As I waited for my heart to calm down, I thought about Anthony and wondered what had happened to him yesterday. I was almost afraid that I'd lost him before I'd even had him. If I wasn't enough for Jacob, how could I think I was enough for him?

Now that I'd dealt with Jacob, I finally felt that I could move forward with Anthony and now he'd stood me up. Was this a sign that I was deluding myself into thinking that there was something between us? I sat up, deciding that laying in bed wondering about Anthony was getting me nowhere. Glancing at the clock, I realized I was awake only minutes before my alarm was set to go off. I hit the button that turned it off and proceeded to get ready for my work day. Coffee and a bagel sounded good but I didn't feel like making a pot just to have one cup. I headed for the shower and decided to leave a few minutes early so I could stop at Tim Horton's for my favourite breakfast.

I arrived at the office to find that none of the Cullen's had made it in as of yet which was weird considering all of them are usually in their office well before the secretarial pool even thinks of getting out of bed unless they were out of town for some reason. I may be low on the totem pool around here but we all pretty much knew the comings and goings of our esteemed leaders.

Wondering if something had happened to him, I settled uneasily at my desk and checked my phone once more before turning it off until my lunch hour. It was against company policy to have our cell phones on during our work day and I was never one to break the rules. In this one instance, however, I was sorely tempted to keep it on without the ringer on. My finger hovered over the power button for a few seconds before I decided that if Anthony wanted to talk to me, he knew where I was and could figure out a way to reach me.

My morning flew by as I was inundated with paperwork and before I knew it, lunch hour had arrived. I hurriedly grabbed my purse and headed to the main doors of the building. I hit the power button on my cell phone before I was even out the door. I checked my messages and noted that there was a text from Alice but nothing else, No voice mail message either. It saddened me that Anthony hadn't called. I replied to Alice, letting her know that I was totally up for dinner after work and headed to the cafe down the street for lunch.

The rest of the day dragged on like the universe knew I had plans after work and wanted to make the day just that much longer. Finally the clock hit 5pm and I was out of my desk so fast it even surprised the other secretaries around me.

I turned my phone back on and another message from Alice popped up, she wanted to meet at the restaurant and named our favourite place to eat. The day was definitely looking a lot better than I anticipated it being when I awoke that morning. I ran home, quickly changed clothes and headed there.

I managed to arrive before Alice and sat at the bar waiting for her. My thoughts wandered to Anthony and I had to wonder what he was doing at that moment. Why hadn't I heard from him yet? Was I ever going to hear from him again?

As I sat there listening to the music being piped into the room and trying very hard to not let my over active imagination get the better of me where Anthony was concerned, I started to get an eerie feeling of being watched. The hair on the nape of my neck was standing up and a shiver went down my spine. I looked around but couldn't see anyone that stood out as looking at me. As I was taking another look around the room, I noticed Alice standing just inside the door and waved her over as her eyes turned towards me.

"Bella! How was the trip to Forks? Is he in the hospital?"

I laughed at the hopeful tone of her voice, "No Alice, he's not in the hospital although I'm sure if you'd been with me he would have landed there."

"Absolutely!" She agreed, rubbing her hands together as she imitated an evil laugh.

We laughed together and hugged. "I'm glad to see you Alice! But seriously, I talked to him and he's quite aware of how I feel. I also told him I'm seeing someone else as well. Although, I'm not quite as sure of that as I was before I got home."

Her face became puzzled, "Why? What's happened?"

"Anthony and I were supposed to get together when I got back from Forks yesterday but I haven't heard from him at all. What's really even more strange is that none of the Cullens were at the office today. I'm not sure what to make of it, Alice. Is this an indication that whatever he was feeling, he doesn't anymore?"

"Bella, I just can't believe that. Something must have happened. Don't jump to conclusions! I'm sure he will contact you as soon as he can. Edward just isn't the type of person to stand someone up without a damn good reason."

I sighed. I wanted to believe her so badly but recent events just couldn't make me see it. I decided to change the subject before I got both of us depressed.

"How is Jasper? Are you still seeing him?"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I noticed a flush of colour infuse her cheeks and she looked away from me for a moment. Alice had never avoided a straight question. She was always up front about everything so when she looked away, I knew something was up.

"Come on Alice. What's up?"

She looked back at me briefly, a question in her eyes, before looking away again. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on! I know you better than that. Something is up. You're blushing and won't looking me in the eye."``

"Er. Well. Jasper and I have gotten really close." she murmured in a low voice, still not looking at me.

"Alice! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! But what else is going on, hun? You seem off. Definitely not yourself."

She turned then to look me in the eyes and I could see that there was something she wanted to say but seemed afraid to. I reached across the table and put my hand on top of hers, squeezing gently.

"Alice. You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you like a sister. Absolutely nothing you could say to me would change those feelings."

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She closed them briefly and after a few moments, composed herself to look at me once again. She seemed to take a deep breath and that was the night I learned about her former fiance.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I couldn't understand why she'd never talked to me about this before now but I wasn't about to judge her. She was my best friend. My soul sister. The trauma she experienced from the death of her fiance obviously was something that shook her to the core of her being and I was just happy that she was finally able to share it with me.

So now I wanted to get her to talk about Jasper. It was obvious that she really liked him but was her past standing in the way? It was also a relief to concentrate on something other than Anthony and why he never called yesterday. I shook those thoughts out of my head once again and returned my attention to Alice.

"So what about Jasper, Alice? Do you like him? Are you going to see where it goes?"

Her eyes met mine and the fear I saw in them was tangible. She was literally terrified!

"I don't know what to do Bella! I really like Jasper but I don't know if I can be close to someone like that again. If anything were to happen to him, I don't think I'd survive it."

I looked at Alice for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her. I knew she'd survive anything that came her way. She was one of the strongest people I'd ever met, she just had to believe it herself.

"Alice. I know it's scary but you can't hide away from feeling something for another person for the rest of your life. You need to follow your heart and I think your heart is telling you that Jasper is worth the risk. We can't guarantee anything in this life. Look at me. Without you, I'd never have had the courage to change over the last few weeks. I'd never have stood up to Jacob this past weekend. I'd still be living day to day in the same old routine you've been trying to get me out of these past few years. I know I was slow on the uptake but you did eventually get through to me. You need to do the same. I don't know if anything will come from this relationship I seem to have developed with Anthony, but I'm grateful to you for pushing me to get to know him. Take things slow with Jasper. See where it goes. If he really cares for you, he won't mind taking things one step at a time. But you should really talk to him about your past. Let him know that any issues that come up aren't all about him."

"I know Bella. I know I really should tell him about everything but I'm just scared. I don't want him to think I'm using him as a replacement. I really do like Jasper for himself. We really do fit together. It's like I've been waiting for him all these years. But at the same time, I feel like I'm betraying the love I lost."

"Alice, would he really want you to pine for him for the rest of your life? Would he never want you to be happy again? If it was the other way around, would you want him to be alone forever?"

A thoughtful look came into Alice's eyes and as our eyes met, I saw that she was slowly realizing that she deserved more in this life than to grieve for the rest of it.

"He's been away this week but he is supposed to be back on Wednesday and we have plans for dinner. I'm going to talk to him then." She reached across the table to grasp my hand. "Thanks Bella. I know I should have told you long ago, especially given everything that you've told me. I just couldn't talk about him."

"Alice! It's truly alright. I'm just glad you felt you could talk to me about it now." I squeezed her hand, "I love you Alice. You've been there all through the crap that Jacob has put me through and I'm just glad I can be here for you now."

We finished our coffees and headed out. I checked my cell phone as we left the cafe but Anthony hadn't called or texted. There was nothing on my answering machine at home either. I was sad that there was no word from him. Maybe I had read more into what was happening between us than there actually was. I hoped not because I really did feel a connection with him that I'd never ever felt with Jacob and I wanted to see where it could lead. I knew that there were things we might have to overcome, especially issues derived from my experience with Jacob but I felt that there could be something lasting between us. I just hoped that Anthony felt the same. I couldn't help but doubt that though, after being stood up this past weekend.

Once home I settled in with my comfort routine. I cooked a lonely dinner for one and popped Dirty Dancing, the original movie with Patrick Swayze, into the DVD player. It was the one movie I always watched when I was down in the dumps for any reason. Add a nice glass of wine and a jar of Nutella and my day got a little better. I just hoped I heard from Anthony soon and that there was actually a reason that he hadn't contacted me as planned.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2011-11-27

**Words: 2,311**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

F.M.L.

That was the theme for today. Hell, not only today, the whole damn weekend!

First all the crap that went down with Jane and having to deal with getting her back to the people that were supposed to be taking care of her, then after passing out for most of the day, I awaken to find my cell phone is completely dead and no charger to be had.

I hadn't thought to send Bella a text before leaving town to accompany Jane. But then, what would I have said? "Sorry I'm standing you up for our date but my crazy ass wanna be girlfriend tracked me down and I had to get her back to the asylum" ? Yeah that would have been just the thing to send in a text message.

Upon waking up to the sound of a fist pounding on the door of the hotel room, I rolled out of the bed and stumbled to open it. The manager was standing in the hallway with a not very pleasant look on his face. His expression changed immediately when he saw me, however. Although I wasn't sure what the problem was in the first place.

"Oh Sir! I'm so sorry! The night staff hadn't alerted us that your company's suite was in use by you. Our day supervisor was concerned when she discovered that it was occupied and housekeeping just informed us that someone was in here."

"That's fine. I should have been awake awhile ago. What time is it?" I knew I had an 8pm flight booked to head back home and I was hoping beyond hope that I hadn't missed it.

"It's 5pm, sir."

I resisted the urge to fist pump the air. I hadn't missed my flight. I knew I'd get in too late to call Bella and I probably wouldn't get to talk to her the next day either. I was sure I'd be spending the day with my father, my personal lawyer and the police trying to figure out how Jane found me and how the hell she got away from the hospital she had been in. I knew it was logical for Jane to find me at the office since our name was all over the building, but our residential addresses were kept in the strictest confidence. Not even the women I had spent time with knew where I lived. There were too many pissed off people in our business life to have our homes compromised in anyway. Finding out how Jane knew where I lived was at the top of the list of things I absolutely needed to know. I only hoped that the end result wasn't me having to move. I hated moving but if it came down to it, I'd bite bullet and do it. Maybe I'd get a house this time. It wasn't like I couldn't afford it.

It had already been an exhausting weekend and I was pretty sure it would be Tuesday before I even got the chance to contact Bella again. I just hoped she was still talking to me at that point. From what Alice had said to me in the hospital, I knew that standing Bella up on our date this weekend was one of the worst things that could have happened. I wasn't sure how much I'd have to grovel to get back on track with her, but I was certainly willing to do whatever I had to. I wasn't about to let the past kill whatever chance I had of having Bella in my life.

I paused my thoughts there for a moment. Was I actually thinking of a future with her?

A rather odd feeling came over me as I let my mind drift in that direction. I'd never, as far as I could remember, ever thought of a woman in terms of a lasting relationship let alone think of being with them in the distant future.

We boarded quickly once I got through security. It helped booking first class, since Dad had taken our jet home after we had dropped off Jane. I dozed off during the flight and was more than a little surprised when we landed what felt like only moments after I sat down.

I grabbed a cab out front of the terminal and headed home. Relief filled me as I walked through the door of my apartment but the feeling was short lived. Looking around, I wondered if I'd be able to stay here. I really had felt this place was beginning to feel like an actual home. Now it just felt different, almost violated. Would I once again have to relocate? Maybe this time, I should just buy a house in one of those gated communities. Mom had suggested it when I moved back to Seattle for good but I`d been sure that a secure apartment building would be more than enough security. I guess she`d have a chance to say "I told you so", altough knowing my mother, she wouldn't. I'd just get the 'look'. I hated that look. It always made me feel like a 10 year old that had just done something really stupid.

Were all mothers were capable of that look, I wondered with a small amount of humour. I knew I was getting punch drunk from my lack of sleep over the past weekend. I may have slept during the afternoon but it hadn't been exactly restful and it was definitely catching up to me now.

I dropped my coat on the chair in the hallway as I walked zombielike towards the bedroom. Unfortunately, as I approached my bedroom door, flashbacks from the other night flashed through my mind. Shuddering, I continued on down the hallway towards the guest bedroom and barely got out of my clothes before I passed out on the bed and was instantly asleep.

Upon waking up, my first thought was of Bella and my mind was instantly bombarded with questions. Had she missed me? Was she really pissed at me? Should I call her this morning? Should I call Alice first and find out how Bella was? Should I ask Alice to call her for me?

Shaking my head, I realized I was quickly becoming a complete chicken when it came to talking to her. I decided to take a shower, have breakfast and then decide what my plan of action was going to be. I was absolutely sure, however, that a phone call to Alice was going to figure prominently in whatever plan I came up with.

I sat staring at my cell phone while I drank my coffee. What I was expecting to happen, I had no clue but I sat there like an idiot for a good half hour before picking it and scrolling through my contact list. Once I came to Alice's name, I stared at it for a good 2 minutes before I tapped her number and started the phone dialling. It was at least 30 seconds before I heard the first ring and my finger almost hit the end button at least 6 times before I heard her pick up and say hello.

"Alice?"

"Well hello Sunshine! Of course it's me! Who else would be answering my phone? Santa Claus?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah okay. Stupid question."

"That's okay Edward. Men are allowed to be stupid sometimes and we women always ignore it. So what's up? You trying to figure out a way out of the hole you dug yourself into this past weekend? Dumb move, Jackass."

"I know Alice but it wasn't something I could get out of or avoid. I had to leave town unexpectedly with my father. I'm just trying to figure out how badly this messes me up with Bella."

"Well, surprisingly, she is giving you the benefit of the doubt. But then, considering all the chances she gave the dog, I shouldn't be all that surprised that she isn't more pissed off than she is."

I breathed an audible sigh of relief. I had a chance to make it up to her.

I could hear Alice chuckle through the phone. "You were that worried, Edward? You must care more for Bella than I thought."

"Alice, I really like her. I mean REALLY like her."

"Edward, you just have to be honest with her. It's the only thing right now that is a top priority with her right now. Jacob lied to her. Don't you do the same thing. It will be the stupidest thing you could ever do. She really likes you too. In spite of the fact that you are technically her boss, she is willing to overlook any issues that might arise at work to spend time with you. Phone her up, take her to dinner and explain what happened this weekend that interrupted your plans."

I sighed. "It isn't a pretty story. My past coming back to haunt me but I will take your advice. I had planned on telling Bella everything, I just hadn't planned on explaining everything so soon in our relationship."

"Relationship! Oh Edward! Really? You DO like Bella a lot more than what I had first thought. Just remember what I told you before. You hurt her, I hurt you."

"Yes Alice. You know for someone that hasn't known our family for very long, you sure act like one of us." I said with a laugh.

We said goodbye and I promised to phone Bella right away. I'd have to call her through the switchboard at the office and I hoped my voice wasn't recognizable.

As Bella's voice came through the phone, my buzzer rang and I started to wonder if anything with Bella was going to go smoothly. I ignored the front desk for the moment and savoured hearing her voice.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward"

"Edward? Oh thank the gods, you're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I was puzzled by her response.

"You didn't call on Sunday! You'll learn after a while that my mind seems to go to the worse case scenario at the best of times. Thankfully, I keep these thoughts to myself or Alice would tease me non-stop about it."

"Well, I'm fine. Something unexpected came up on Saturday night and I had to leave town with my father suddenly. I'd like to explain over dinner tonight if you aren't busy?"

"Dinner tonight? Sure, I'm free. What time should I be ready?"

"How about 6pm? Does that work for you?"

"That's perfect! Gives me time to get home and change before."

"Alright Anthony, I'll see you later then. I look forward to hearing what happened to you this weekend."

"See you then, Bella. By the way, you could call me Edward you know."

Her tinkling laughter came across the line, "No, I like calling you Anthony. It's how I think of you. Everyone else can call you Edward."

We said good-bye and I reached for my coffee before I realized that I still hadn't answered the buzz from the security desk. I called down and was informed that my father was waiting somewhat impatiently.

"What the hell? Why are you keeping him down there? My father is on my list, dammit." I practically screamed at the poor man. I'm sure he was just doing his job, especially after Saturday but surely they weren't going to refuse everyone that I'd already approved access to my floor. It was rather frustrating and I was pretty sure I had the man shaking when I was done.

The knock on the door came moments after I hung up the phone for the second time this morning and I walked down the hall to let my father in. I could tell from his face that he was on edge this morning which could only mean that all didn't go well with Jane.

"What's up Dad? I didn't expect you so early this morning." I strolled towards the kitchen to pour us both some coffee, which we both seemed to badly need.

"Early Edward? It's already 10am! What have you been doing?"

Glancing at the clock over the stove, I realized he was right. Where had the last 2 hours gone?

"Huh." I shrugged and turned back to my father, handing him a coffee cup.

"I see you are quite articulate this morning, Edward."

"Big words Dad." I answered.

He laughed at me and sat down at the breakfast bar with his coffee, "Well, I have good news and bad news this morning. Which one would you like first?"

"Oh, hit me with the good news first, I can be depressed for the rest of the day after you give me the bad."

"Jane is safely ensconced in the new facility and there is a less than 5% chance that she can get out of this one."

"So the bad news is the 5% chance?"

"I wish." he said with a grimace. "Bad news is that her fantasy of your life together has gone completely off the scale. If by any remote chance she does escape again, I don't think she will be happy just being with you. I greatly fear that she would come after you aggressively if she found you with someone else. I don't think you are going to be able to live in this apartment, she already knows where it is. You may even have to resort to purchasing something in a different name."

My eyes widened. This was just great. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy as getting her into the new facility and leaving it at that. Not for the first time I wondered why on earth this girl had fixated on me. I wasn't anything special, in spite of what my mother believed.

"Well that's just peach now isn't it? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this fruitcake?"

"Edward!" My father glared at me. He hated when I used derogatory names to describe Jane. "She's sick not a fruitcake!"

"I call 'em as I see 'em, Dad." I retorted. "My life was already turned upside down by this loon, now I have to move again. You know I absolutely hate moving!"

"Not much else you can do, son. You have to make sure you and anyone you bring into your life is safe."

I instantly thought of Bella and how I'd feel if anything happened to her by Jane's hand if she ever managed to escape again. Just the thought made my stomach turn.

I nodded at my father, "I know. I'll just have to suck it up and do what I have to do. It's just really irritating considering I run a security company yet this crazy person has managed to circumspect every security measure I have put in place with seemingly minimal effort. I just can't figure out how she is getting the information to find where I live from."

"You'll figure it out Edward. In the meantime, make sure you keep yourself safe."

"Thanks Dad. I guess I'll go into the office and confer with Jasper and Emmett. See what we can brainstorm together. Maybe three heads will be better than just mine on this issue."

Dad got up and after putting his coffee cup in the dishwasher, like a properly trained husband I thought with a chuckle, he patted me on the back and left to continue on to the hospital for his rounds.

I got dressed and headed toward the office, calling my brothers on my bluetooth as I drove. I gave them a quick overview of what happened on the weekend and they promised to be in my office by the time I got there. The meeting was somewhat productive and before I knew it, I had just enough time for a quick shower in the bathroom connected to my office before I had to leave to be on time to pick up Bella for dinner.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2012-01-06

**Words: 2,809**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

After spending Sunday night and all day Monday wondering what had happened to Anthony, I had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. It helped that there were rumours floating around the office that he had suddenly left town over the weekend. When I heard that, I knew something serious must have happened. I was trying very hard to not paint him with the same brush as Jacob.

I didn't want to believe that Anthony would just stand me up for no reason. To not even call just didn't seem like the person I had gotten to know.

Alice kept me level and sane over that day and a half, telling me that there had to have been a really good reason that I hadn't heard from him. That she knew beyond a doubt that his mother had raised him with better manners than that.

The work day dragged by except for lunch, of course. After Anthony had called me, I'd called Alice to see if she was available for lunch and we met around the corner from the office. Thankfully she was having a slow day and was able to cross town instead of meeting elsewhere. It felt like we had no sooner sat down when my Iphone alert went off, telling me to get back to the office. At least I knew that Anthony was very eager to make the past weekend up to me. Alice couldn't keep anything from me if her life depended on it. I was pleasantly pleased that he had called her to get her advice. My best friend had to get along with any man in my life and vice versa. It was an absolute. If they weren't compatible as friends, the man is out of luck. I smiled as I remembered the pact Alice and I made years ago to never let a man interfere with out friendship. It had worked so far and we weren't one to fight fate.

I was beyond thankful that I was finally seeing someone that Alice actually liked. She didn't hold back her opinion on Jacob, even though I had ignored her digs for so long. I almost wished I had listened to her "feelings" sooner. But I was a firm believer that things happen for a reason and the journey of my life so far had led me to Anthony. I really couldn't complain too much. At least I hoped so. Time and his explanation for the past weekend would determine that.

I looked around the office to see if the store manager was around and fished my phone out of my purse as I saw her safely ensconced in her office. I quickly turned it on and sent Alice a text letting her know of the new plans for the tonight. We'd tentatively made a date to get together for drinks but I preferred to just go home after work and get ready for Anthony to come by.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, in spite of my mind wandering off on tangents. I was beginning to think Alice's fashionista tendencies were influencing me. I laughed, garnering the attention of my fellow workers close to my desk. They smiled slightly as I shrugged, blushing slightly.

Not usually a clock watcher, my eyes wandered to the clock in my system tray more times than they ever had. The closer 5:00pm came, the more nervous I got. I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like this was the first time I'd spent time with Anthony.

I was out of my seat and out the door, quickly waving at my co-workers on the way out. I made it home in record time, ran into the shower and then stood in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. After 10 minutes of pulling things out and then throwing them on my bed, I gave up and phone Alice.

"Hello, Bella."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"A fairy told me you were going to call." she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay, whatever. I need your help! I don't know what to wear!" I didn't know what was wrong with me. I'd never cared about my wardrobe when I was with Jacob, I just wore whatever I grabbed and was done. Now I had no clue what I should wear.

I could hear her start to chuckle through the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and stuck my tongue out at it.

"Bella, put your tongue back in your mouth! That's so juvenile!" she shouted at me.

I looked around my room. How the hell did she know that? Did she have cameras in here?

I put the phone back to my ear and I could hear her sigh. "Well,do you know where you are going? Did Edward say anything?"

"Nope. But I imagine it will be somewhere quiet. He wants to talk to me about what happened over the weekend."

"Well, I'd go with casual / dressy then. Maybe one of your t-shirts w/ a peasant skirt and flat shoes."

As she talked, I was pulling her suggestions from the pile on the bed and holding them up in front of the mirror while using my shoulder to keep the phone to my ear.

"That will work! Thanks Alice! Bye!" I threw the phone on the bed and quickly dressed, ran into the bathroom to pull a brush through my hair, brushed my teeth and ran out to the living room just as I heard a knock at the door.

I glanced at the clock on the wall to discover it was 5:45pm and walked over to look through the peephole. My jaw dropped, on the other side of the door was the last person I ever expected to see. The last person I ever wanted to see. What the hell was he doing on my doorstep! He has some nerve!

I ripped the door open to confront him.

"Jacob! What do YOU want? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again! Do you even understand English?" I practically screamed at him. It frustrated me to no end that he couldn't even respect me in the smallest thing.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't want to come but I also didn't want to say this over the phone. No one had your contact information except your Dad, Billy and I, so here I am. Billy would have come but you know he can't get around too well and it's a long drive for him these days to get to Seattle."

He talked quietly, very un-Jacob-like and didn't seem to want to look me in the eye. Just as I opened my mouth to reply, I heard the elevator doors open and I could smell the very distinctive smell of Anthony's scent.

I turned to see him striding confidently down the hall, a small smile playing around his mouth, seemingly in another world altogether. He looked up and froze as he saw me standing at my door with Jacob, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"Anthony! Right on time. Please go in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be in momentarily."

I could see the curiosity in his eyes as he looked over Jacob but he walked past me into the apartment after brushing my cheek with his lips. I could feel myself blush as our eyes met and once again a smile formed on his lips. I was mesmerized by the look in his eyes and suddenly wanted nothing more than to push Jacob out of the doorway, slam the door and jump Anthony. But although the action would be deserved, it would have been rude and Jacob obviously had something he needed to tell me.

I turned back to face Jacob and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what is this about? You obviously have something you need to tell me. Spit it out already!"

He cleared his throat and seemed to take a breath to as if to strengthen his resolve.

"Bella, I really don't know how to tell you this but something has happened to Charlie."

I felt the air leave my lungs and gasped to try to catch my breath. Just as I sensed Jacob's hands seemed to reach out for me, I felt a presence behind me take my weight as I felt myself start to lose consciousness. Knowing that it was Anthony, I succumbed to the blackness that overtook me.

I awoke sometime later on the couch with Anthony kneeling on the floor beside me, holding my hand and stroking my hair. As my eyes focused past him, I saw Jacob sitting on the chair across the room.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, Bella" Anthony said softly as he helped me sit up and took a seat next to me. His arm went around my shoulders and he pulled me close.

I looked across at Jacob. "What happened to Charlie? Is he okay? Where is he? Why are you here?"

Jacob looked at Anthony, then finally met my eyes.

"Bella, he's in the hospital in a coma. He was attacked in his home by someone. They don't know who or exactly when it happened. He had the weekend off and had told everyone that he was going fishing alone on Sunday. When he didn't come in to the office by Monday afternoon, the deputy on duty got worried and phoned my dad. Since we hadn't heard from him since the weekend you were in town, the deputy sent a car around to check out the house. They found him unconscious in the living room. He was badly beaten and the house had been ransacked, especially your room. They couldn't find your contact information so they asked Billy to get a hold of you. He asked me to come and get you."

I sat there stunned. Who would do this to my father? I could feel my body shake in reaction to what he was telling me and I felt sick to my stomach.

Jacob looked from me to Anthony and back. "I guess you don't me to take you after all."

It was at this point that Anthony spoke up. "No, she won't need you to take her to her father. I'll be doing that."

I turned to him with a grateful smile. I didn't care how long I'd known Jacob or how well our fathers had been friends. He was the last person I wanted around me.

I nodded in response to Anthony's words.

"Thanks for letting me know Jacob. You can leave now. Anthony will take me to Forks." I stood and walked to the door. I didn't want Jacob to see me lose it and I was barely holding on at the moment.

I felt him follow me and as soon as he was through the door, I shut it practically in his face and turned back toward the living room. Anthony was right in front of me and I rushed to his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. I could feel his arms surround me and hold me close. I wasn't sure how long it took before my tears were spent and I could feel myself calm down enough to get my stuff together so that we could leave. I quickly phoned Alice and let her know what happened. She told me that she would meet me in Forks as soon as she could get there. We were out the door within minutes of the phone call and on the way down to Anthony's car. Thankfully he was driving because there was no way on earth I could get there safely on my own.

We made record time to the only hospital in Forks and rushed inside. Of course, the entire staff recognized me instantly. I'd spent half of my childhood in and out of the emergency department from various accidents. I wasn't the most graceful child growing up and to tell the truth, it was a little embarrassing.

I was instantly taken upstairs to ICU where my father was located. He had been put into a private cubicle and had a deputy sitting outside of his door. I guess because he'd been attacked, they were making sure that no one could get in there to finish what they started. I stood at the door with Anthony at my side.

I stood staring at the door handle, hesitant to reach out and slide it open. I could see my father through the glass, hooked up to a myriad of wires and monitors. My heart was thundering as I stared at him, I was so afraid that I'd never talk with him again. To never feel his strong arms encircle me and make me feel safe was something that I couldn't even fathom.

Anthony's hands were suddenly on my shoulders, squeezing gently and giving me strength. I knew we still had to talk about this past weekend but it was something that could wait. He was here for me now and that is all that mattered at this moment. Drawing strength from him, I took a breath and slid open the door. The sounds of the monitors beeping out to my father's heartbeat calmed me. I noticed that he wasn't on a ventilator so I assumed that it something I could put in the plus column. He looked like he was just sleeping. As I walked closer to his bedside, I noticed all the bruising on his face. I cringed as I thought of what I couldn't see. I reached the side of the bed and gently took his hand in mine, tears silently streaming down my cheeks. He just had to be alright. I couldn't lose him.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2012-02-02

**Words: 2,421**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's POV**

As I walked down the hallway I saw the guy standing outside of Bella's door, obviously having just knocked on the door. The door opened and I heard Bella's voice and heard the name Jacob. So this was the idiot that treated her so badly. My heart literally skipped a beat as the thought came that he might actually be trying to get her back. I froze momentarily. That was not about to happen. I casually strolled up to the door, my eyes going from her to Jacob. As I approached them, she bade me enter the apartment and I smiled at her as I went past them. She was obviously trying to get rid of him but as I walked further into the apartment, I noticed a tone to his voice that made me turn back and was just in time to catch her as she fainted.

Giving Jacob a look that should have had him running in the opposite direction, I turned and carried her into the living room, placing her on the couch. Looking back, I see Jacob still standing in the hallway so I waved him inside and told him to shut the door. Obviously we had to hear what he had to say since it was about Bella's father but it didn't mean I liked having him here. I knelt down by the couch and stroked her hair, hoping she would wake up soon so we could get rid of him.

He moved to sit in the chair across the room while I stayed next to the couch.

"So. You the new boyfriend?" I hear from his direction.

"So. You the old boyfriend?" I reply, thinking it really isn't any of his business what my relationship to Bella is. I wasn't about to satisfy his curiosity while she was passed out on the couch.

A grunt echos the room. I smile to myself and continue to concentrate on listening to Bella's breathing. I'd learned a few things from my father over the years and so far, Bella's breathing was fine. I didn't feel the need to phone Dad, it was just a matter of waiting for her to awaken.

Silence permeated the room as we waited. I wished he would just leave but I knew the news he needed to tell Bella was about her father and I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell me what it was. It was a while later when I felt Bella begin to stir.

"What happened?" she asked, groggily. I could see her trying to focus her eyes and get her thoughts together.

"You passed out." I replied as I helped her to a sitting position on the couch and sat next to her. I found myself possessively putting my arm around her. Staking my claim, so to speak.

She looked at Jacob. "What happened to Charlie? Is he okay? Where is he? Why are you here?"

Jacob glanced at me before looking back to her and explained what was going on with her father. I could feel her body start to shake as he spoke. As he finished speaking, it seemed he actually thought he'd be the one taking Bella to see her father. No way was that happening. I was going to be the one there for her. I told him so in so many words and was rewarded with a smile from Bella, strained though it was.

Bella rose and showed Jacob the door, apparently having enough of his presence. I followed her, expecting her to break down any moment and I was right. No sooner had she shut the door, literally in Jacob's face, then she was turning around and rushing into my arms. The sound of her tears tore at my heart and I wished I could do something more to help her. I didn't know how she was feeling, never having experienced a parent being hurt in this or any other manner.

Once she had calmed down enough, she called Alice to let her know what had happened and we were on our way to the Forks General Hospital. I had always driven fast and today was no different. I had to get Bella to her father as fast as possible and that is what I did.

She was instantly recognized when we walked into the hospital and she was pointed in the direction of her father's room in ICU. I put my hands on her shoulders as she stood in front of the doors for several minutes. I hoped my presence gave her some comfort and strength to get through whatever happened. My feelings for Bella were definitely growing with every moment I spent with her and I knew I wouldn't be leaving Forks any time soon.

She finally took a deep breathe and reached out and slid open the door to her father's room. I stayed outside since only family was permitted in the room at this point but I could see her sit down in the chair next to his bed and take his hand in hers, tears once again streaming down her cheeks.

I watched her for a few moments before turning away to ask the nurse where I might be able to make a call on my cell. From my father I knew that most hospitals had designated areas where cell phones could be used and I had to make a call to my brothers to let them know I'd be out of town for however long Bella needed me.

The phone calls went smoothly, Jasper was aware of the situation from Alice who was already on her way to Forks. They both told me to give Bella their best and would let our parents know where I was and why. Emmett and Jasper would hold down the fort while I was gone. I'd have to make it up to them at some point but I could always rely on them to have my back whatever the situation. I would still have to discuss Jane with Bella but right now, she needed to concentrate on her father. That discussion could wait until her father was out of ICU.

While Bella was with her father, I tracked down the hospital administrator and offered the services of our company to help with any security issues that might arise with Charlie. I knew that the local police department would have officers on guard duty but there were serious security issues in all small town hospitals that we were well versed in dealing with.

I wandered back to the ICU to check on Bella and found her to be in some sort of arguement with a police officer outside of her father's room. As I approached them, I eased my arm around her waist and gave a slight squeeze.

"Is there a problem?" I spoke quietly into her ear.

I could feel the tension ease from her body as I touched her and she turned to me with a look that melted my heart.

"This oaf thinks he can kick me out of my father's room! I don't know who he thinks he is but he's got another think coming if he believes that bullshit!" her voice was getting more and more agitated as she spoke. She obviously wasn't acquainted with this officer so he must be fairly new to the job.

"Really?" I turned to the oaf in question with a raised eyebrow. The look worked wonders on employs so I was hoping it would work on this guy as well.

"Orders." was all that he said in reply.

"I'm sure your orders don't include Charlie's immediate family. I'll just check that, shall I?" I stared at him while I reached for my phone, glancing quickly at his badge number as I did so. There was something fishy going on and I was going to call his bluff. His eyes dilated as I reached for my phone and he quickly backed down and allowed Bella back into the room. I was going to be keeping a close eye on this officer and I made a mental note to look into his background as soon as i could.

Alice arrived a couple of hours later and Bella got her into the room by saying she was her sister. No one was about to argue with Alice. She stuck to Bella's side like glue for the rest of the night and for the days that followed. We managed to get Bella to her father's house to shower, eat and change but she refused to have any decent sleep. She dozed in her father's ICU room between visits from the nurses that checked his vitals and changed his IV sporadically throughout the day and night.

It was the weekend before any changes were detected in Charlie's vital signs. To say that Bella was on edge for those days would have been an understatement. My father had been kind enough to translate all the doctor speak that she was inundated with but the anxiety of the fact that her father was unconscious and hooked up to machines didn't diminish with knowing what was happening. Given Charlie's status in town, Bella was permitted to be with him more than any normal visitor could have in the ICU unit. She constantly had people from the town dropping by to check on how Charlie was doing and I could tell the strain it was putting her under to tell them that there had been no change.

I stayed by her side as much as possible, lending her my strength when she looked lost. Alice stayed with her in the room whenever I wasn't. I knew she considered Charlie as close as her father should have been and she was scared for both her and Bella if he didn't pull through.

While the girls were at the hospital during the first couple of days, I had a team go through the house and see if there was anything the local police might have missed. The officers were surprisingly co-operative but I figured it was because of Bella that they were willing to let us help with whatever we could. Our reputation had proceeded us contacting the department and since we were known for solving otherwise unsolvable crimes and protecting a lot of wealthy and prominent people worldwide we were welcomed with respect. Bella seemed grateful to her father's officers for their willingness to let us work alongside them and it seemed to give her a slight peace of mind that the situation was being looked into.

From what my team had gathered so far, it was not a robbery since all of Charlie's valuables were left intact after he was rendered unconscious. The only room that seemed to have been gone through was Bella's room. What the person had been looking for was as yet undetermined since Bella had not had the time or mindset to go through and see if anything was missing. I was hoping that we could get to it as soon as there was any improvement in his condition. The sooner that we could find out what they wanted, the sooner we'd be able to determine why they'd been there.

Both Alice and Bella were almost euphoric when the sounds of the machines Charlie was hooked up to changed on Sunday afternoon. The both rushed to his bedside to grab his hands, talking softly to him as they did. His eyes fluttered behind his eyelids but they didn't open. The nurse rushed in to check on him and pushed Alice aside. She took a step back with a glare at her, folding her hands across her chest. I smiled, recognizing the look on her face.

Bella looked up at the nurse, "What's happening?"

"He seems to be trying to wake up. I'm just going to page his Doctor." she walked out the door and Alice was instantly back at Charlie's side. She smiled encouragingly over at Bella who returned it with a hopeful look.

"He will wake up, Bella. I know it." she reached across Charlie to squeeze Bella's hand gently.

"He just has to Alice. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't."

The nurse returned with the Doctor behind her. He checked the tapes from the machines and checked his vital signs, smiling as he finished.

"Good news Bella! It does seem that your father is waking up. It is still going to be a while before he's completely awake but he is certainly a fighter."

A sigh of relief escaped both girls and they smiled at each other and then back at the Doctor.

"Thank you!"

I watched as she let go of her father's hand and rushed over to the door where I was standing. She threw herself into my arms as tears filled her eyes. I held her close while she cried happy tears over the news.

"Are you ready to go and get some food and proper rest now?" I asked softly.

She nodded against my shoulder and turned back to Alice, "Are you coming?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm just going to hang here for a little bit."

We nodded at her and with one last kiss to her father's cheek, we left. I called the diner as we reached the car and ordered take out. I was going to make it as easy as I could for her tonight.

We sat at the kitchen table and ate. As we finished, I asked her if she was up to checking out her room before trying to sleep.

"I guess. What am I looking for?"

"Just anything that might be missing. Someone really looked through your room for something but none of us would be able to tell you what it was. You're the only one that can determine that."

She sighed as she rose from the table to head upstairs. I followed slowly, hoping we came up with something that would point us in the right direction.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2012-03-16

**Words: 2,459**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**A/N .. This is a short note to apologize for the long time between updates. Had a bit of a writer's block going on and RL stress. I seem to be back on track so will hopefully update sooner rather than later from now on.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

To say I was relieved that Charlie was finally waking up would be stating the obvious. I wasn't sure what I would have done if he'd died. Both Alice and I would have been to all intents and purposes without any family at all without him in our lives.

I finally let Edward take me to the house to eat and rest after the Doctor confirmed that Charlie was on the mend. I didn't know what to think when he asked me to have a look at my room to see if anything was missing. I probably couldn't have told him half the stuff that was in there anymore. I only visited my father every few weeks and I didn't really spend much time in that room other than sleeping.

Edward followed me up stairs and stood quietly by the door while I looked around the room. I couldn't see anything obviously wrong as I glanced around. A few things were moved a bit but I assumed this was due to the police and Edward's team going through the house. Nothing seemed to be missing but it didn't change the feeling I got from just being in my room, knowing someone had been through my things. I felt violated in a way. What gave this person the right to come into my home and hurt my father? What made them think that doing something like that was okay?

My eyes suddenly went blurry as tears welled up. I turned towards the door to see Edward taking a step inside, his arms held open. I didn't think. I just reacted, throwing myself into his arms and sobbing into the crook of his neck. I felt his arms surround me, soothing me.

What seemed like hours but was only actually minutes, my sobs lessened and I could feel anger start to well up. I slowly withdrew myself from Edward's arms, wiping the wetness from my face with my hands. His hands slid up to my shoulders and I felt his lips softly against my forehead. My eyes met his and all I could see was compassion and caring. Sighing, I smiled slightly at him and turned towards the door, grabbing his hand in mine as I passed him.

"Let's go check on Charlie. I don't see anything obviously missing from my room but that's not to say that something isn't. Most everything here is from my high school days. Nothing of value beyond memories."

Edward squeezed my hand gently and followed me downstairs and out the door. I locked up the house and Edward hit a button on a remote that he held. I looked at him questioningly and he handed it to me.

"It's the remote for the house alarm. I had the guys install it after they checked out the house. This one is yours and I've got one for your father as well."

I couldn't believe that he'd do something so thoughtful. I was constantly blown away by him and his actions. I took the remote from his hand and threw myself into his arms, resting my head on his shoulder. I squeezed him tightly and whispered my thanks in his ear.

"It was nothing Bella. I'd give anything so that you didn't have to go through the last few days again. If that means installing an alarm system, then so be it."

How on earth did I get so lucky to have met Edward? The stars were certainly aligned just right the night I decided to go to that show with Alice. I kissed his cheek before stepping back out of his arms.

"We should go. I'm sure the neighbours are wondering why we're just standing here." I said with a small laugh. The joy of being in a small town was that everyone knew who everyone else was and loved to keep an eye on everything. Especially Charlie Swan's daughter.

"They're just jealous." He replied with a snort.

I grinned up at him. I was amazed how he could life my spirits in spite of what was currently going on. I grabbed his hand and led him to the car. We headed back to the hospital to check on Charlie, hoping nothing had changed with his condition while we were gone.

We arrived to find that Charlie was actually awake and talking with the Doctor, they both looked serious. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly and we went inside the room just in time to hear the Doctor telling my very stubborn father that he would have to take time off work.

"Not going to happen Doc. I'm not going to sit on my ass while others look into this case. You know the old adage, if you want something done right, do it yourself. That's my motto."

I knew that there was no way I was going to let my father defy the doctor's orders.

"Dad, you certainly are going to take time off to heal! For once, you are going to listen to someone. I almost lost you!" I cried.

Charlie looked away from the Doctor in surprise. He hadn't heard us enter the room and as he looked at me, I saw his eye become remorseful.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You know how I hate sitting around letting others do my work."

"Dad, you aren't even going to be allowed to be involved in this case! You're the victim! Just listen to the Doctor and take it easy for awhile. I can stay here or you could come and stay with me for a while. Edward's company is helping with the investigation so you'll be kept in the loop."

He looked away from me for a moment and then sighed. "Alright Bella. But I'm not going to Seattle. Too many people."

I sighed with relief. He wasn't going to argue with me. I turned my head towards Edward and was surprised to see a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer for a moment, then turned to Charlie. "Do you think it's a good idea to stay at your house? We still have no idea who broke in and they seem to be targeting Bella, not you. It really looks like you just got in the way of what they were looking for. Unfortunately, Bella didn't notice anything missing in her room but hers is the only one that looked like it was gone through thoroughly. The other rooms weren't. I'm worried that if they didn't get what they wanted, they'll be back. We installed a security system top to bottom but if someone really wanted to get to Bella here, they probably still could."

My father met Edward's eyes and I could almost see the silent conversation that they were having. Why was it when men got together, they just had to 'take care of the little woman'? I had to step in and curtail this bullshit right now.

"Edward, I have a license to carry a gun. I am more than capable of taking care of myself and my father."

Edward broke his eye contact with my father and turned to me with a surprised expression.

"Really? I didn't realize .. " His voice trailed off as he glanced between my father and I.

Charlie nodded to him. "She insisted on learning to shoot when she was a teenager. There had been some break ins in town at the time and I have to say I did feel better leaving her home when I got called out at night, knowing she could protect herself if need be. Not that any of the punks at the time had the balls to break into my house." He finished with a chuckle.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I know I wouldn't have had the guts to break into a cop's house when I was a teen. Not that I broke into anyone's house that is." he quickly added that last part, looking sideways at me.

"Then it's settled. I'll stay with Dad until he's back on his feet." I stated looking directly at Edward, becoming disgruntled to see him shaking his head.

"Still too dangerous, Bella."

My eyes went to my Dad and then back to Edward. "Explain, please."

"I now know that you can take care of yourself but what about your Dad? What happens if you are asleep and someone gets in? What happens if you are out getting something for your Dad and someone shows up? The installed alarm system only does so much. It can't stop someone who is determined to do bodily harm. I know Charlie is capable of looking after himself when he is completely healthy, but he isn't right now. The other thng is that I'm not sure if the person who assaulted Charlie is a professional or just a really experienced burglar. There were no clues left behind and you didn't see anything noticeable taken. But that could only mean you interrupted him Charlie. Now I do have a suggestion that might work until Charlie is back on his feet."

My mind was still trying to cope with the visuals of someone getting at Charlie if we stayed home. Edward was right. Until Charlie was back on his feet completely, there was no way I could be there all the time. On the other hand, I knew we were going to have a fight on our hands getting my father to actually leave his house.

I looked over at my father and saw the determined glint in his eye. I waited for the explosion that never came.

To say I was surprised at what my father said next would be putting it mildly. My jaw dropped as I heard him ask Edward what his suggestion was. I almost asked him who he was and what he'd done with my father. I decided to just keep my mouth shut and let Edward explain his idea, hoping my father would agree to it.

"The company has a safe house on the outskirts of Seattle. Completely unknown by anyone. Bought and registered under a company name buried so deep no one would be able to find out it was ours. It's rigged with a state of the art security system. You and Bella can stay there for the time being. There won't be a problem for Bella taking time off. I'll have her apply for her vacation time over the phone. She can explain to the Human Resources Department that she is taking time off to take care of you and say you both are going on a recuperative vacation."

I watched Charlie nod at Edward's explanation. I couldn't even get angry over the fact that they were discussing this like I wasn't in the room. I was just grateful that Charlie wasn't arguing with this idea. I was worried that whoever broke into our house would come back if they hadn't get what they wanted. Edward's team apparently couldn't find any clues on who it could be and neither did the local police department.

I realized my attention had wandered when I heard my father say "Sounds like a plan Edward."

"Great! Bella, can you organize what you'll need for awhile? I know you'll want to let Alice know what is going on but you won't be able to tell her the location of the safehouse. I'll get some disposable cell phones that we can route through various servers. You can call her on those. The house has internet which goes through so many proxy servers that anyone trying to track you will get too frustrated to follow through with the trace."

I nodded. Growing up as the daughter of a cop, I was used to procedures and rules. I knew whatever Edward told us to do would be for our safety. I used my cell phone to call work as Edward suggested and then made a quick call to Alice. Her voice mail kicked in so I left a message that I was taking time off work to take care of Charlie and I'd call her again as soon as I could.

By the time we said goodnight to Charlie and headed to the house to pack some necessities, it was late so I suggested we just crash and head out in the morning. I called Alice again from the house phone and asked her to pack up some stuff I'd need for my 'vacation'. Edward could pick the bags up after he dropped us off at the safe house.

As my head hit the pillow and my eyes started to close, I realized that Edward never had explained his disappearing act on Sunday. I'd have to ask him about it in the morning was my last thought before I dozed off.

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

* * *

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2012-07-23

**Words: 2,305**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's POV**

I knew it was a long shot to have Bella look through her old room. After all, it wasn't like she lived in it on a daily basis. I was grateful that Charlie was willing to see reason about going to the safe house. I could breathe easy knowing that Bella would be safe. She could take vacation time from the office and no one would be the wiser. I realized there would be no way to have her disappear on Alice so my one concession to the no contact rule would be her. There were ways around someone finding Bella and I was going to make sure that it would be impossible for someone to do so.

We packed up Charlie's necessities and had the bags sitting by the door so we could leave first thing in the morning. Bella shuffled off to her bed, actually the guest room since she was not comfortable staying in her room. I sprawled out on the couch, realizing that I probably wouldn't be sleeping much. I dozed off but woke up at every single sound the old house made. I was happy when the sun started to rise and I wandered into the kitchen to see about making some coffee. I really needed that jolt of caffeine this morning.

I had breakfast almost made by the time Bella came downstairs dressed in jeans and a vintage band t-shirt. She looked so cute as she rubbed her eyes. She lit up the second she saw the coffee and breakfast cooking.

"It's almost done. I was just about to come up and wake you up sleepyhead." I smiled at the blush that flooded her cheeks.

"Thanks for letting me sleep. I think I really needed it. I don't think I moved all night!"

"You're welcome. We should get breakfast eaten and head over to pick up your father. Alice called me and let me know that she has your bags ready. I'll take your dad over to the safe house and then drop you off at your apartment. It might be best if you wait until tomorrow to leave for there yourself. I'm going to book you and your father a flight to make it look like you really are taking a vacation together. Your father's temporary replacement has spread the word that he has gone on a trip with you so no one is expecting him back any time soon."

"Okay. Maybe I'll just have Alice come over tonight. Make it look like we're having a girls night before I go away."

"Good plan. I'm also going to have someone watch your building overnight. I'm going to take this time to meet with my team and see if they found any leads on who it was. The spent yesterday asking around town if anyone saw a stranger in the area. People were very co-operative once they said that they were trying to help Charlie."

"Everyone loves my father. He's a very good Chief of Police."

"They were worried about you too." I said, watching her blush again.

We headed to the hospital as soon as the kitchen was cleaned up. Charlie was ready to go when we got there, his doctor having signed all his release papers when he did rounds. The one thing I hadn't told Bella was that the house also came with a live-in housekeeper. She was actually more of a bodyguard for anyone we put in the house. Sue was an older woman whose children had grown up and left home. She had been in security before she got married and when she came looking for a job at our company, we jumped on her experience and asked if she'd like to run one of our safe houses. Thankfully she said yes and had been running the house ever since.

We proceeded with the plans we'd laid out. The locks on her apartment door and a security system had been installed before we headed back. I quickly showed her how it all worked before leaving. After dropping her off at her apartment and making sure that Alice was going to be there soon, I headed to the office to meet Emmett and Jasper.

They were both waiting in my office when I arrived, paperwork all over the conference table that took up a third of the room. I sighed as I glanced over the masses of files.

"Do we know anything yet?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't going to spend hours going over everything.

"This was a pro job, Edward." Jasper was the first to speak up. "No fingerprints. No obvious method of entry. It took me all day at the house to figure out how they got in. The local police wouldn't even have noticed it."

"What the hell is going on? Why would a pro break into a small town Chief of Police's home?" my hand automatically went through my hair as it always did when I was frustrated.

"I have no clue. There was nothing obviously missing. Even Bella couldn't see anything missing around the place. The only problem is that she isn't there often enough to notice anything that wouldn't be really noticeable. The only one that could tell us would be Charlie and he's in no condition to go back to the house right now."

Emmett shuffled some files around until he found the one he was looking for and handed it to me.

"This is the forensics on the knife that was found outside the house. It's a very unusual design. I'm betting the perp wasn't too happy to have dropped it on the way out of the house. The blade is custom. We might be able to track the maker given enough time but it's going to take me awhile. It wasn't made here in the States. I'm probably going to guess the Far East."

"Do the best you can, Em. In the meantime, we'll keep Charlie under wraps until we figure out what the hell is going on. He'll be safe at the house and Bella will be joining him tomorrow. She's going to make it known she is going on vacation. Alice will spend tonight with her and make a big goodbye scene tomorrow morning of saying goodbye. She's already phoned human resources and made arrangements to be away for the next two weeks. She told them her father was ill and she needed to stay with him. We decided to keep it as close to the truth as possible."

"Good plan, Edward. Alice is really protective of Bella and Charlie. She'll make it look good." Jasper smiled. He was very obviously attracted to the little pixie girl. I was pretty sure that by next year, he'd be walking down the aisle if Alice had anything to say about it.

We spent the next few hours going through all the information that they'd gathered while I had been in Forks. Unfortunately, we came to a dead end and decided to call it a day. We left Emmett to investigate the knife and Jasper was going to quietly visit Forks over the next few days and see what he could find by talking with the locals. He had the type of personality that drew people in. I swear he could sell ice cubes to Alaska and they'd think it was the best thing since sliced bread.

Emmett said goodnight and headed home to Rose. I turned to Jasper and raised an eyebrow. "Feel like hanging out since our girls are having a slumber party?"

We ended up going to his and Alice's place, relaxing in front of the TV, watching the current baseball game with a few bottles of beer. We didn't really care who was playing, we were both completely addicted to the game.

Half-time came and I turned to Jasper with a smile.

"So, how's it going with Alice?"

I was happy to see his face light up at just the mention of her name. He so deserved to find someone that made him happy after the hell he went through with his ex. It seemed that all of us Cullens were destined to have a bad relationship before we found the right girl. Luckily for him, he didn't get tangled up with a lunatic like I had.

"It's going so great, Edward! I really don't have the words to describe it. I can't believe you hadn't introduced me long ago! How did I just meet her at that show? I am really glad that Em and I decided to back you up that night." He was practically vibrating with happiness. I'd never seen him so excited. Jasper was usually so laid back and mellow that I didn't think anything ever excited him. I was glad to see that Alice brought a little excitement to his life.

I grinned at him. "Woh, dude. Settle down. You are almost channelling Alice here."

He laughed with me. "I really think she's the one, Bro. I actually see myself settling down with her. Would it be too soon to ask her to marry me?"

My eyes widened in shock. Marriage? Already? He'd only been seeing her a little longer than I'd been hanging with Bella.

"Really? You feel that strongly about her? Has Mom put in her two cents yet?"

"Mom loves Alice! We had dinner with them one night a couple of weeks ago. Mom told me to snap her up before someone else does!"

I had to admit, if Mom ever said that to me about Bella, I'd probably be proposing the next day. She had a great sense of who a person was and a keen instinct on who her sons should be with. She practically picked out Rose for Em and although they were two very strong personalities, they were a perfect match for each other. Em brought the fun into the relationship for Rose and Rose brought the practicality into it for Em. The were two sides to one coin.

I felt like that when I was with Bella. She completed me in a way I'd never felt before. With all the crap that had happened since the weekend, we hadn't been able to spend the proper "getting to know you" time we should have had. I knew I still had to speak with her about Jane and explain where I'd disappeared to but with everything going on with her Dad there hadn't been the right moment for that conversation.

If Jasper felt like that about Alice, I for one was all for it. She was vivacious and the perfect compliment to his personality. I just wish I'd thought of introducing them sooner.

"Well, you know Mom. If you don't pop the question, I'm sure she will do it for you!" We both laughed at that. It was true though. She had practically told Em in front of Rose that they were going to be married. Good thing that they both were at the right place in their relationship that it hadn't bothered them.

"That's true. Hey! Any chance you could ask Bella how Alice would take being proposed to?"

I gave him a funny look. "You actually want me to ask Bella if you should propose to Alice?" I chuckled until I saw that he was really serious. He actually appeared anxious about the subject.

"Uhm. Well, I guess I could ask her if you want me to. They are spending tonight together for some girl time so I'm sure our names will come up at some point. Isn't that what girls do when they have girls only nights? Discuss the men in their lives."

"I have no idea dude. I just hope they are saying good things about us." He laughed, a little nervously I thought.

The game came on so we turned out attention back to the TV, each one of us in our own thoughts. I pulled out my cell to check for any messages and saw that there was a text from Bella.

**Hope you are having a good night. Checked in at the house and Dad is doing good. He says Sue is treating him right. LOL Alice and I will be leaving here first thing in the morning. She'll drive me to the airport, I'll grab the car she left there and head to the house. **

I replied quickly

**Watching the game with Jasper. He has a question that he wants me to ask you. Just follow the plan and everything should be okay. We are checking into some things we found at the house. Should have answers by the end of the week. I'll be seeing you tomorrow night.**

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**What question? I can't wait to see you tomorrow. **

I laughed. I wasn't sure how I was going to ask her what Jasper wanted to know but I figured I'd wait until I saw her tomorrow.

**Not vital. Will ask you tomorrow when I see you. Sleep well and be careful. **

My phone beeped after a few second.

**I will and you get some sleep too. I know you've had a long week. **

It was so like her to worry about someone other than herself. I wish I could have made the week a little easier for her but keeping her father safe was the best thing I could do for her. Come hell or high water I was going to find out who broke into her house and attacked her father.

Jasper and I finished watching the game and he headed home. I ended up going into my music room, attempting to get down on paper the music that was playing through my head. After a couple of hours, I'd written down most of the song and headed to bed. I hoped that tomorrow went smoothly. If anything happened to Bella, I wasn't sure what I'd do. She'd become a very important part of my life in a very short period of time.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2012-08-23

**Words: 2,470**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

**A few different POVs in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Alice's POV**

I didn't know what to think about what had happened in the last couple of weeks. Charlie getting attacked in a home invasion was one thing but for Edward, Jasper and Emmett insisting that they go into what was basically a form of witness protection was beyond my comprehension.

Not that I didn't trust the guys, I completely did. I'd known Edward for what seemed like forever along with his mother. I had felt an instant connection with Jasper the first time our eyes had met. It had felt like I'd been waiting for him my whole life. It had even had me questioning how strong my feelings had really been for my fiance. I'd had difficulties after he had died but I was positive it would have been so much worse if it had been Jasper.

After girls night with Bella, I drover her the airport, following the plan that had been laid out for us. I knew she'd be safe with her father just as I knew beyond a doubt that Edward would never let anything happen to her. I could see in his eyes that last time I saw him that he'd already fallen hard for her. She was his life now. The mystery lay in figuring out just who would want something out of Bella's old room at her father's house. Who could have been there? I couldn't believe it had anything to do with Jacob. He'd never be that stupid. He'd grown up around Charlie and even though he'd cheated on Bella, he did respect her father. Charlie had scared the crap out of him when he was younger. He'd never break the law.

That leaves someone else connected to either Bella or maybe even Edward. Could someone at the office know that they were seeing each other? Could they be out to get Bella out of Edward's life permanently? That brought me to thoughts about the weekend that Bella told me Edward had stood her up. Where had he gone? I knew he hadn't talked to her about it yet since it would have been one of the big things we'd have talked about the night before. Bella shared everything with me and vice versa. We were closer than best friends, we were sisters.

I knew there was no one else in Bella's life that would want to harm her unless she'd inadvertently pissed someone off without knowing it. The break in could have had something to do with Charlie's job but why would the person not steal anything but be all over Bella's old room? It made no sense if they were after Charlie.

I drove back to Bella's and picked up that cat. I was going to take care of the furball while Bella was away from her apartment. I grabbed all the cat supplies that Bella had packed up and headed home. I was supposed to text Jasper the moment I dropped Bella off at the airport but figured I'd wait until I got home with the cat. I knew I wasn't going to be able to see him today. I was disappointed but knew it was for a good reason.

**Jasper POV**

This case was driving me crazy. There was just no sense to the evidence we'd found at Chief Swan's house. No rhyme or reason for what the intruder did. I knew Edward was going to have questions when I saw him next but they were questions I didn't have a clue how to answer.

There didn't seem to be anyone that had it in for the Chief. The only person in Bella's past was that idiot she'd been in a relationship with but when I traced his activities for the past month, he hadn't even been near the Chief or Bella other than when he went to tell her he'd been hospitalized.

There didn't appear to be any reason for someone to break into the house or to attack anyone in the house. There had been no recent arrests in Forks. In fact, Forks was so low in crime it barely registered on the statistics.

The only other factor in the situation was Edward since he started hanging around with Bella. I wasn't quite sure what their relationship involved but I had a feeling that he was quite smitten with her. He'd never been this attentive to a woman before and he'd never tried to integrate his business persona and his "after hours" persona in any other relationship I'd seen him in. Tanya was just a casual relationship. Even our parents knew that, though they weren't very impressed with it. They hoped that he'd eventually find someone that he could share all of himself with, not just parts.

I had a feeling that Bella filled this requirement perfectly and I was really rooting for them.

But back to the problem at hand. I had a feeling that someone in Edward's past was involved. The problem was, who and why?

I was mulling this theory over when my cell pinged letting me know of a text message.

I smiled as I saw who the sender was. Alice. I was amazed by her. We fit perfectly. Like two halves of a whole. She blindsided me that night at Edward's show. Meeting her was the last thing I'd expected to happen when I agreed to help my brother that night. If I'd known she was a part of his shows, I might have helped him out a lot earlier than that night. But as my Alice says, everything happens for a reason. My Alice. I liked the sound of that.

I was relieved to read her text. She'd dropped Bella off at the airport and went back to grab her cat. She was now home. Safe and sound. I sent her a text back and made plans to see her tomorrow. After drinking with Edward, I wasn't in any shape to go anywhere and I knew Alice wasn't going to leave Bella's cat alone in her apartment. She wasn't really an animal person and if it hadn't been Bella asking for her to take the cat, she probably wouldn't have.

I started my nightly routine, making sure the apartment was locked up tight before heading to bed, still mulling over the evidence we'd already collected and trying to figure out where to go from here.

**Charlie's POV**

The situation I found myself in was beyond maddening. I hated to rely on anyone and if it hadn't been for Bella, there would have been no way I'd allow myself to hide away from whoever had broken into my house. But for Bella, I'd do anything. She was afraid for me and I knew that staying in Edward's safe house would put her mind at ease, so that's what I did. I just wasn't happy about it.

Along with everyone else, I was still trying to figure out what the intruder had wanted. I'd been told that the room they spent the most time in was Bella's. I couldn't think of anyone I'd dealt with on the job recently that would have it in for me. No one who would go after Bella because of it either. There really wasn't a lot of crime in Forks and the person that landed me in the hospital wasn't a local person. I'd have recognized them even though they'd worn a ski mask. I spent most of my time people watching and I was pretty sure I knew every citizen.

If if wasn't someone from Forks, then it had to be someone sent there for a reason we were unaware of. The question forefront in my mind was why were they targeting Bella's room?

The only thing new in her life was Edward. I was going to have to sit down and talk to him about what this could mean. Was there someone in his past that might take exception to him seeing my Bella? If he's put her in danger, I was going to have a major issue with it. Although he was very attentive to her, there seemed to be something behind his eyes. Something that said that he had secrets to share. I was going to get to the bottom of that.

**Intruder's POV**

The intrusion into the Chief of Police of Forks house had not gone as planned. There wasn't supposed to be anyone home that night. I didn't like my well laid out plans going array. It unsettled me in the worst way. She was the one person that I'd do anything for. She was mine and I was bound and determined that Edward was not going to screw her over again. She'd never be separated from me again. She 'd told me everything that he'd ever done to her. It was time that he got what he deserved. I'd never met him, I was out of the country when they were together. I received letters for months from my spies on what she was doing then suddenly, nothing. They couldn't find her.

I couldn't get away from where I was to track her down sooner but when I finally was able to track her down, she was in that horrible place. She didn't belong there. After getting inside posing as a visiting doctor, I found out what had happened. Apparently Edward had played her along and once he was not interested in her anymore, he managed to talk his Doctor father into putting her into that place.

Even her parents had given up on her and believed all the lies that the Cullen's had told the Doctors that were to be taking care of her. After a few months of posing as a doctor, I managed to get her out of there. I took her home with me. I was going to take care of her myself. I just had to convince her that she was better off without Edward in her life. After what seemed like forever, she finally agreed with me, or so I'd thought.

One day I ran down to the store to get something that the delivery service had forgotten to pick up and when I returned, she was no where to be found. I kicked myself for trusting her to stay put. I should have known at the first opportunity, she hightail it back to Edward. The credit card I left in my desk drawer for emergencies was missing and she was gone like the wind.

That is what brought me into breaking into that house in Forks. I really hadn't meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted to know who this person was that was involved with Edward. Jane was no where to be found in the city. I hadn't seen her with him and more than anything, I needed to find her again.

The police and even Edward's security team would try to find me but I'd been doing this game for way too long for them to find evidence on who I was. They had no idea who they were dealing with. I laughed as I imagined them running around in circles trying to find out who I was. I was a ghost.

My current mission was to find Jane and Edward was the only link I had. I'd use his precious girl friend if I had to. Anything to get Jane back. She was mine.

**Jane POV**

I couldn't believe he bought the stories I told him. I shouldn't have. It only fired him up .

I wasn't insane, although I had everyone believing I was. I thought I was finally safe. I thought he was out of my life. For years I hadn't seen him when he suddenly showed up at the hospital. I couldn't believe he'd found me.

Living in a psych hospital wasn't all that bad. If you behaved like you were following their instructions and taking your meds (there were ways to avoid that), you could live quite comfortably. Unfortunately, for someone like him, no place was going to be safe.

I was lucky to have escaped this time and I knew that the fastest way to get back into a safe place was to approach Edward again. If I behaved like I had the last time his father talked my parents into committing me, I knew they'd do it again. Maybe somewhere with even better security where he'd have a harder time getting to me.

I wish that there was someone I could trust. Someone I could tell. Someone that would actually believe me. But who would take my word over his. Who would believe me now that I'd done what I did to Edward? I really did feel bad for freaking him out the way I did those years ago and even worse for repeating the same actions again. But what else could I do? I had to be somewhere he couldn't get to me. Even though, since he got into the last hospital, I was beginning to think that there was really nowhere safe.

I gave the nurse a small smile as she handed me the little paper cup of water and the pills to take. With a slight of hand, I palmed the pills instead of putting them in my mouth, took a drink of water and opened my mouth to show her that I had nothing in it. She nodded and took back the cup, turning and wishing me a good night as she left the room. I was luckily enough not to have to share a room but I guess there was at least one good thing about having wealthy parents. I put the pill in my pocket as the door closed behind her. I'd flush it the first chance I got. Turning away from the door and trying to calm my fears of him finding me again, I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes. Hoping that sleep would come soon and take me away from my daily nightmare. At least in my dreams, the man I wanted more than anything else in my life lived again.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Please let me know what you think

Posted on 2012-11-03

**Words: 2,457**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV**

I have to admit, Edward had me curious on what question Jasper had for me. He obviously wasn't going to spill it over a text message so I'd just have to wait to see him at the safe house tomorrow. It was nice to spend the night with Alice. It'd actually been a long time since we'd just hung out and had girl time. We, of course, discussed the guys. Alice was head over heels for Jasper. I have to admit to myself I'd been surprised when she'd moved in with him so quickly but one thing I'd learned about her over the years is that when she wanted something, she went after it. I could tell she was happy with him. It was so nice to see the sparkle in her eyes for the first time since I'd met her. The ghosts of her past seemed to be fading and she was actually letting herself be happy.

I wasn't rushing into anything with Edward even though I had strong feelings for him. His past was something we had yet to discuss. I knew a lot of the women I'd heard about were window dressing and that he'd yet to have a really serious relationship but after what Jake did, I was wary of just jumping into a relationship again. We had a connection, of that I was positive. I just needed to see for myself that this connection meant something to him as it did to me. This thing with Charlie being attacked was just another thing to deal with before we could really explore feelings that I knew were there.

There was also the matter of the weekend he stood me up. Although he'd said he would explain what happened, he hadn't as of yet and in the back of my mind the thought existed that he was stalling to come up with a really good story. It wasn't right that I had these thoughts but, I mentally shrugged, they were there and until I knew what had happened, they'd probably stay there.

Since Alice and I had packed everything I'd need for at least a couple of weeks, there was nothing to do in the morning except have some breakfast and head to the airport. She dropped me off at the departures side of the terminal, making a big show of the fact I was "meeting" my father inside. We hugged and I headed inside with my luggage.

I checked in and was told "my father" was already checked in and waiting at the gate. I probably looked puzzled for a moment before it dawned on me that Edward and the guys had probably set up a decoy. I was beginning to understand the ins and outs of the non paperwork side of the security business.

"Thank you" I said to the girl behind the counter. "I'm looking forward to this vacation with my father!"

She smiled and wished me a safe trip. I grabbed my carry on bag, which actually had all my clothes in it. The checked bag was filled with things I didn't need at the moment but were appropriate for a sun filled vacation. I ducked into the bathroom, changed into different clothes and a wig that Alice had lent me. I felt a bit ridiculous with all this cloak and dagger stuff but Alice insisted it was necessary. I had a feeling she would have made a great spy in a different lifetime.

Emerging from the bathroom, I looked around me, not sure what I was expecting to see and laughed to myself. I was getting way too into this.

I heading through the terminal to the arrivals section and headed out to the parking lot. I referred to the parking permit to find the area the car was in. It was one of the nondescript company cars, non-traceable and inconspicuous. I found the car and booted up the GPS system. The address to the safe house was already programmed in so all I had to do was follow the directions.

It took me about an hour to get to the house. Apparently, the directions had taken me all over the city before getting me to the final location. It made sense. The whole reason for a safe house was that no one but the people involved knew where it was.

I pulled the car into the open garage and watched in the rear view mirror as the door closed behind me. I had just opened my car door when the small door in front of me opened and revealed Edward standing there. I smiled as he approached the car. He helped me out and brought him into my arms for a quick hug. "Thank you for doing all of this, Edward."

"How could I not, Bella? You are important to me and your father is important to you. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make sure you're both safe. Come on in. Sue has been cooking all morning. She's so happy to have someone to cook for again. I guess it gets a little boring around here with just her in the house. We haven't had to use this house in quite a while. I wish we didn't have to use it now either."

"I'm sure Charlie will be happy to have some home cooked meals for a change. I know for a fact that if I don't go and make some freezer meals for him, he eats at the diner all the time. Not very healthy for him but he's stuck in his ways."

He led me into the house and we found my father sitting in the living room, beer in hand and the sports channel playing on the TV. He looked up as I approached, grinning as he saw the look on my face.

"Making yourself at home I see, Dad." I laughed as I spoke, shaking my head.

"Have you ever seen such a sweet setup Bella? I'm not sure if I want to leave ever again!" He laughed.

I walked over, gave him a little hug and ruffled his hair. As I turned away, a lady walked into the room with a couple of plates of food. "Edward! Charlie! Your lunch is ready. Oh, I didn't know you'd arrived Bella! I'll get you a plate as well. I'm so happy to meet you. Your father talks about you non-stop."

I felt the heat rise in my face. My dreaded blush raises it's ugly head once again. Glancing over at Edward, I see his gaze on my face and his eyes darkening slightly which, of course, caused my blush to deepen.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Sue. I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances."

"I agree with you there, Bella. But we'll keep you and your father safe. You can count on that."

Edward stayed for lunch and then excused himself to return to the office. He wanted to check in with his brothers and see if they'd come up with any more information. He promised to be back for dinner and asked if we could talk afterwards. I had a feeling that he wanted to talk about the other weekend and I wasn't 100 % sure that I wanted to hear it. I didn't know why he had left town that weekend but I knew it probably wasn't a good thing.

My father and I spent the afternoon hanging out and catching up. As we watched Sue move around the house, I noticed that his eyes seemed to follow her with more interest than I'd ever seen him show in any woman since my mother had left. I knew he'd been lonely all these years although he'd never let on. I couldn't imagine not having someone in my life for as long as he's been alone. I'm sure he's had some sort of companionship over the years but he'd never let me see or hear about it so I knew that none of them had been very serious.

As dinner time got closer, I started to get nervous of Edward coming back and the talk he wanted to have with me. I didn't know why but I felt that the other shoe was going to drop. My father seemed to notice my change of mood which meant I wasn't doing a very good job in hiding my nerves.

"You okay, Bella?" concern shadowing his tone of voice.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Edward wants to talk to me about something and I'm not sure I want to hear what he has to say."

"It's always best to hear a person out. Don't make assumptions. He seems like a nice boy and I can tell he really likes you. Just take it slowly, honey. You just went through all that bullshit with Jake, longer than I was aware of according to Alice." He said the last part with a slight glare at me.

I looked away from him, knowing I should have let him know what had been going on a lot sooner than what I had. I knew he loved me and would have taken my side in anything that went on between Jake and I. I just felt that he shouldn't have to choose between his best friend and his daughter. Billy Black was one of the few close friends that he spent any amount of time with and it would have been selfish of me to cause damage to that relationship.

I knew that I had to get it through my head that I wasn't responsible for others' feelings and actions. It was just hard to not feel that way.

Edward showed up just as Sue was placing the dishes on the table. The four of us sat around the table chatting about nothing in particular. My stomach fluttered every time our eyes met across the table and before I knew it, dinner was over and Edward was leading me into what I discovered was an office. I sat on the couch, turning to face Edward as he sat down next to me.

He took a breath and looked me in the eyes, "I wanted to explain what happened the other weekend and why I didn't show up or phone that Sunday."

"Okay. I'm listening."

He sighed and then started to tell me the story of Jane and how she was involved in his life through no decision on his part. I listened mostly silently, only occasionally asking pertinent questions. I wasn't sure who I felt more sorry for by the end of his explanation, him or Jane. It must be awful to be so delusional and lonely that you'd attach yourself to another person.

"So, you're saying that she is in a place that she can't get out of again? How do you know that? Are you sure she won't show up at your door again?"

"I can't be 100% sure of anything, Bella but my father says that this place has the highest security there is at a place like this. Almost as good as a high security prison. I don't see how she could have gotten out of the other place but it is a long shot for her to get out of this one."

"Okay, then. Where do we go from here? I have to tell you Edward, I like you. I mean, I really like you. But you have to remember that I've just gotten out of a relationship with someone that I had thought I'd be with forever. Even though the relationship wasn't working out long before I learned that Jake was cheating on me, it still hurt to find out what he had done. I'm not ready to just jump into another relationship. Would you be willing to take this, whatever it is, slowly? Become friends first and see where it goes from there? I know it's probably asking a lot compared to other relationships you've had in the past."

"Bella, I'm in this in whatever capacity that you need me to be. I really like you too. I hate to admit it but my past relationships were nothing. I've already told you about how my company "persona" and my personal one were on completely different levels. I am ashamed to admit that I used the women I dated, if you could call it that, without my feelings really being involved. I'm not proud of it but I want you to know that what I feel for you is completely different. I want to get to know you and I am willing to go as slow as you want to. The ball is in your court, you will be in control of how fast this goes. I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed with relief. I didn't want to push him away but I didn't want to rush into something that might fall apart just like my relationship with Jake.

We sat and talked for a while longer. He updated me on what little information that Jasper and Emmett had found out, asked me the question Jasper had for me and then we just chatted about ourselves. No topic went untouched. I knew he was someone that could be my best friend besides Alice. We ended the night when my father knocked on the door, letting me know he was off to bed. I looked over at the clock on the wall and realized we'd been sitting talking for 4 hours. It hadn't seemed that long at all.

Edward left, promising to be in touch in the next couple of days. He was going to be working at the office, catching up with the rest of the work he had missed out on while being in Forks with me and going over the information again about the break in at the house. We hugged good-bye. I watched him walk out the garage door and saw Sue follow him out. I turned to head up to the bedroom I'd be using with a smile on my face.

I could only hope that we'd find out what was going on with the attack on my father and our lives could get back to normal sooner rather than later.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Reviews are good, just saying LOL

Posted on 2012-12-09

**Words: 2,502**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I hope it's worth the wait.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's POV**

Days passed. Charlie healed. Bella and I got to know each other under his watchful eye at the safe house. The limited clues we had led no where. We were at a loss which was a shock to everyone involved. The three of us were rarely unable to solve a case but apparently the perpetrator in this situation was truly a ghost.

My father kept a close eye on Jane through his contacts but so far she was behaving in her new institution. She made no effort to try to contact me. It was like she was even content to just be where she was. I had to say that this puzzled me. She was so adamant to get out of the last place and get to me yet now she was just following the rules and staying put.

When it became obvious that Charlie was back to full health, I knew that he wasn't going to stay at the house for much longer. Although he enjoyed Sue's company, it was quite obvious he was chomping at the bit to get back to work. I was anticipating a huge argument from Bella regarding this turn of events. I knew she was going to be upset and scared for him.

The way it was looking from the evidence, my brothers and I agreed that Charlie was definitely not the target in whatever the perpetrator had been up to. He was just in the wrong place in the wrong time. He had obviously been at the house for a reason but we'd been unable to determine what that was.

I pulled into the garage of the safe house and as I approached the door into the kitchen, I could hear raised voices. A very unhappy Bella was yelling while a very calm Charlie was replying.

"You are not going home yet! We don't know why he hurt you! Dammit Dad, for once stop trying to be a hero!"

"Bella, you're being unreasonable. I've been here for weeks. There's been no sign of the perp in Forks and the leads that the boys followed have dried up. I can't put my life on hold, sweetheart. I need to get back to it."

As I opened the door and walked through, I could hear the sob Bella was trying to hold back. "I can't lose you dad!"

I walked through the doorway as Charlie brought her into his arms, "Bella, you aren't going to lose me until I'm old and grey if I have anything to say about it but, honey, we can't predict the future, we just have to live our lives and let the chips fall where they may."

I stepped closer and put my hand on her back in what I hoped was a comforting way. "Bella, I won't let anything happen to your dad. Sue has actually volunteered to go to Forks with your dad and keep an eye on things just in case that guy comes back again."

Sue walked in the room just as I spoke. "Yes. I have. I'll make sure nothing happens to him, Bella." She smiled at Charlie as she spoke who in turn smiled at her. Something was going on between those two.

Bella seemed to sag with relief against me as she realized that her father wouldn't be alone. Whether the perpetrator came back or not, we'd have all the bases covered. In Forks and in Seattle.

It was decided that Charlie and Sue would head back to Forks the following weekend and Bella would stay at her apartment again. Emmett had beefed up security in the apartment and co-ordinated with the owner of the building to put in some extra security measures for the rest of the building as well. It's amazing what people are willing to allow to be installed when everything was free. Her apartment building was more secure than the FBI building was. No point in having money if we couldn't make sure the people we cared about were safe and secure.

Jasper had done the same with Alice's place. She resisted at first but he can be very persuasive when it's necessary. Both girls balked at having body guards though, no matter what arguments we tried. We decided the only way we could guarantee their safety was to spend as much time with them as possible. There were only two places I knew where Bella would be completely safe: the office and her apartment.

My father was keeping in touch with Jane's new hospital. Everything seemed to be going well with her. No one had visited her so far, even her parents were staying away for a while at her new Doctor's request.

I knew that as soon as Charlie was back home and Bella was less worried about him, I'd have to fess up to what had taken me away that weekend. I wasn't sure how Bella would take what I told her but I had to believe that she would understand. Jane was not a well woman and I always felt it was the responsible thing to do to make sure she was someplace where she couldn't harm herself or someone else. My parents had raised me to show concern for others which was one of the reasons we went into the field of security. We wanted to make sure others were safe against the evil that lurked in the world.

Charlie agreed to stay at the safe house until the following weekend. Sue let her family know that she was going to stay with a "friend" in Forks, knowing full well that they knew what she was really going to be doing. Arrangements were made for someone else to take care of the house while Sue was away and Bella made plans to return to work after her father left for home.

I was pretty sure that what bothered Bella the most was being away from Charlie but he was adamant that she was not going to come with him. He was going back to work and she wasn't going to sit around the precinct with him or at the house. She practically begged him to let her come back to Forks with him instead of Sue but between the three of us, we finally convinced her that it was best all around that Sue was with him instead.

The week passed quickly and the time for Charlie and Sue to leave was upon us before we knew it. Bella said a tearful good-bye before getting into my car for the trip back to her apartment. Charlie got into Sue's SUV and we all headed out. Bella sat looking out the window and I reached over to gently take her hand in mine.

"Sue won't let anything happen to him, Bella. She's one of the best that I've ever worked with. The only reason she isn't still in the field full time is because she wanted to spend more time with her kids. He's safe."

I heard a small sniffle and saw the tear stains on her cheeks as she turned towards me, gripping my hand firmly. "I know. I'm just going to miss him. I didn't realize how much I really missed spending time with him until this happened."

"He understands. Life sometimes gets away from us once we move away from home. I'm sure the times you and Alice have spent with him mean a lot to him."

She smiled for the first time that day. "Yes, he loves Alice like she's his own daughter and I've always felt she was like a sister. She didn't have the best childhood. He's been there for her in the darkest points of that time and even though we lost touch for a few years, it was like no time had gone by when we re-met in Seattle."

"She is someone very special. I think her and Jasper will be great together. He seems to have a very calming affect on her.

"Well, I can only say that I'm happy that you two re-connected or I might never have met you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we'd have met eventually, Mr Anthony Masen" She replied laughing.

"Oh?" I said, questionly.

She laughed again. "I fell in love with your music. I'd have eventually have had to come and see one of your shows. Whether Alice had asked me to come or not, I'd have been to one of them one day."

I smiled, pleased that she had felt a connection with my music as deeply as she had. It made me feel good to know that my music touched people, and her especially.

"So." I started to say.

"Yes?"

"Are you going into the office tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Dad made me promise I'd go back to work and not sit around the apartment worrying about him. He's determined that both our lives get back to normal as soon as possible."

"Alright. Do you want me to give you a lift? I'll be heading in in the morning as well."

"That sounds good. I hate driving in the city and I don't think I'd be comfortable taking the bus. Just give me a call when you're heading my way and I'll be downstairs."

"Will do. Would you be interested in having lunch together? I'd like to explain what happened that weekend I had to go out of town unexpectedly."

I could see the curiosity and caution in her eyes as she looked over at me. "Sure. We could do lunch. You know, you don't really owe me anything but if you want to explain, I'll listen."

"Thanks Bella. I want you to know what happened but I don't think today is a day to do that. You've been through enough today." I gave her hand a squeeze as I pulled the car over in front of her building. "Do you want me to come up?"

"No. It's fine. I think I'm just going to chill for the rest of the day, check in with my Dad and then have an early night."

I nodded. "Alright. I'm heading to the office for a few minutes and then heading home myself. I'll see you in the morning then."

She leaned across the the seat and kissed my cheek, then blushed as she realized what she'd done. I loved to see her blush.

"Goodnight." She almost whispered as she opened the door of the car. I sat and watched until she was inside the building then headed to the office. I just wanted one more look over the files. I was sure we were missing something and it felt like it was just at the tip of my fingertips waiting to be discovered.

I spent about an hour going over the papers and gave up. Realizing that with the amount of time that Emmett and Jasper had spent going over all the information they'd gathered, it would be doubtful that I'd find something that they'd missed, I put everything away and headed home.

The house was quiet. Still. I moved from window to window making sure everything was secure and then headed upstairs to my music room. I felt restless and my mind was reeling. I had the beginnings of a song running around my head and it felt like I just had to get it written down before it was lost.

The rest of the night passed swiftly and before I knew it my antique grandfather clock was ringing in midnight. If I wanted to be at all functional at the office in the morning, I'd definitely have to get myself to bed.

My dreams were filled with everything Bella and I awoke refreshed and ready to face the day. I only hoped that Bella would understand about Jane and not be too upset about my reasons for leaving with my father that weekend.

* * *

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Please let me know what you think

Posted on 2013-03-29

**Words: 2,111**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Bella feels like she has settled for the ordinary in her life. Her best friend Alice tries to help her broaden her horizons. Will it work?**

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't happy.

I wasn't happy at all.

But my father is extremely stubborn and there wasn't anything I could say to talk him out of going back to the house in Forks. I knew it was beyond time for us to get back to our normal lives but the fear was still within me that something was going to happen that I had no control over. I would seriously lose it if something happened to my father. He was my rock.

Edward assured me that the company would keep looking for the perpetrator but I knew he didn't have high hopes of discovering anything new. Every lead that they followed dried up quickly which didn't ease my fears in the least. I was happy that Sue would be with my dad but I still worried.

I was going to have a hard time getting back to the old routine, well the somewhat old routine. Edward would be a part of my life now. I don't think I could get rid of him if I tried and I definitely didn't even want to try.

Seeing him take care of me and my father the way he had over the past weeks, I knew he more than cared a little about me. I cared about him as well. I just haven't told him in so many words yet. The words were on the tip of my tongue. I just wasn't sure how he'd feel about them. Was he falling for me as I was falling for him? My father and Alice seemed to think so. I wasn't quite sure. He was very solicit, very respectful, very careful. The problem was I wanted him to be passionate, aggressive, take me by storm.

I knew he could be that way. There was no way a man that looked like him, sang like him and had the wealth that he did had been a monk until I came into his life. I couldn't understand why he wasn't moving our relationship to the next level. I thought I was giving out all the right signals. I wasn't overly experienced but don't men pick up on when a woman was interested in them? Did I have to smack him upside the head to give him a clue. And when did I start thinking of him as Edward and not Anthony. Maybe it had something to do with seeing him in "security / bodyguard" mode. He acted totally different from when he was on stage playing his music.

I sighed and grabbed my to go cup for my coffee and headed out the door. I was expecting Edward to finally tell me about what had happened on that weekend he stood me up tonight and I still had to get through the work day. Dad was on his way home with Sue, nothing I could do about that. Damn stubborn old man.

The day went as usual. The office staff still didn't know that I was friends with Edward, if that's what we are. I still wasn't sure what our designation was in that area. Probably a pretty good idea since in the past, most of the secretarial pool had pretty much swooned over every picture they saw of him in the papers with whatever blond eye candy he had on his arm at the time. The women wanted to be her, and the men wanted to be him. Okay, so maybe some of the men wanted to be her as well. The jury was still out on that front.

Coffee break came. I checked my phone for messages or missed calls. Nothing.

Lunch came. Again I checked my phone. Still nothing. I was a little concerned at this point. I would have thought my father would have at least phoned to say he was home safely. He knew I couldn't answer the phone while working but a voice mail message would have been nice.

By the end of the day, I was dithering between being pissed and being worried. I realize my father is an adult and can take care of himself but with the attack, the perpetrator not being found and him being back in Forks, how could I not worry? I headed out to my car, pulling my phone out of my purse as I walked when my forward momentum came to a screeching halt as I hit the solid mass in front of me, who grabbed my arms tightly. Granted, if they hadn't, I'd have landed quite solidly on my ass. Looking up, my eyes widened as I saw a very handsome, blonde haired man standing before my. My nerves started pinging. I'd seen this person before but I didn't know from where.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized quickly, hoping he'd let me go so I could step back away from him.

He started at me for what seemed like forever before finally letting go. I stepped quickly back, keeping my eyes on his face. I saw an emotion I couldn't identify rush through his eyes before they were nothing but cold, dark pools. Feeling rather uncomfortable, I stepped further away and to the side of him.

He stood there staring at me, saying nothing.

"Well, thanks for catching me before I fell. I'm really sorry." I apologized once again before quickly walking to my car, my hand speed dialling my father as I went. I could feel those cold eyes boring into my back as I went. Resisting the urge to turn around, I practically sprinted to the car, hitting the unlock button on my remote until I finally was close enough to hear the click of the door.

I threw myself inside and relocked the door, glancing around to see if the man had followed me with more than just his eyes. Seeing no one, I sighed and held the phone to my ear. I was just about to give up when I heard my father's voice.

"Hello Bella."

"DAD! Why didn't you call me to let me know you were home safe! I've been worried all day!"

"I'm sorry Bella, honey. Sue and I have been stuck at the precinct all day. We just walked in the door. We were helping the guys go through the evidence again to see if fresh eyes could catch something the boys didn't. I'm sorry you were worried. That's the last thing I'd have wanted."

"It's okay Dad. But please, next time you say you'll call me, please do. I was imagining the worst things all day.!

"Are you heading home now?"

"Yes Dad. I'm seeing Edward later so I'm going to go home and try to relax now that I know you're safe."

"Okay Bella. I promise I won't forget to call next time. Be safe and say Hi to Edward for me."

"I will. Love you Dad." Charlie and I weren't normally verbally demonstrative with our love for each other, but since the break in and the fact he had almost died it had become important to me for him to know exactly how much I did love him.

I headed home, planning to relax until it was time to get ready for Edward to show up.

The time seemed to pass quickly, almost more quickly than I wanted it too. Not that I wasn't looking forward to spending time with Edward, I just wasn't sure what he was going to tell me and how it was going to affect us.

No one was perfect and I couldn't imagine he could ever tell me something so awful that I wouldn't have anything to do with him. The one thing about being raised by Charlie was that he had always taught me to be tolerant of other people's mistakes and the choices that they had made. I was positive that it had something to do with an event that happened long before I even knew him. Who was I to criticize what he had done in the past. I really wanted to make sure he knew that.

I got ready and nervously waited for Edward. The door buzzer rang and I almost jumped out of my skin. Laughing softly to myself, I walked to the panel to buzz him in. Within moments, the door bell rang and I literally ran to the door to let him in. He smiled at me as I peeked around the door.

I walked into his arms as he came into the entry way and gave him a quick hug. As I stepped back, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, which of course, made me blush bright red. I'm sure it was my upbringing that made me react that way to any type of physical affection but it was extremely annoying.

"Would you like a drink or do we have to leave right away?"

His eyes tightened slightly as he looked at me. "Can we sit for a few minutes? Maybe I should tell you what happened that weekend before we get to dinner and get it out of the way. I didn't make reservations anywhere so we don't have a time restraint. I figured, if you still wanted to have dinner after we talk, we could just go down the street to the pub on the corner. If that works for you, that is."

"Sound great! I love pub food. It reminds me of dinners with my Dad after I was legal age. Before that we could only go to the diner." I laughed a little remembering the first time Charlie had taken me to the pub and the bartender had given me a hard time, making me show ID and acting surprised that I was 21.

"Something amusing?" Edward enquired.

"I was just remembering the first time Dad took me out when I reached 21." I said, shrugging.

"Can't be as bad as when Dad took me out to the bar for the first time. Emmett had to tag along even though he got his own night with Dad when he turned 21. It turned out to be a fun night in spite of his presences and it was hilarious to see him get drunk in front of Dad. I never have drank that much, even when we were teenagers and everyone was partying behind their parents back and that didn't really change when I turned of age. Emmett, on the other hand, was always into the party scene in high school. I am actually still shocked that he never got caught."

"I'm sure having Emmett as a brother was extremely challenging." I laughed with him. "Anyway, where do you want to talk? Is this a living room or a kitchen table sort of discussion?"

"Either is fine with me. Wherever you're comfortable."

"Let's go with the living room, more comfortable. Do you want a drink? We can walk down to the pub. I've got some beer and wine."

"Beer sounds good. Thanks."

I grabbed 2 bottles of Heineken while he headed into the living room and followed him to the couch. Handing him a bottle, I sat down at the other end and turned to face him. Smiling encouragingly, I nodded for him to begin, taking a sip as I did so. I wasn't sure if I needed the liquid courage but it never hurt anyone to be prepared.

He sighed deeply, taking a long pull at his beer and put it down on the table as he turned to face me.

"This story starts a few years ago when I met a young girl and became what I thought was friends with. At least, that is all I felt towards her. She, apparently, felt something a whole lot more and became somewhat obsessed with me. At first, she started showing up at my apartment unannounced usually when I had company over and create a scene in front of them. Remember, I only considered her a friend, nothing more. Then it started to get worse. She started getting access to my home and I would find her inside with dinner waiting when I came home from the office. Eventually, when I told her that I couldn't be her friend anymore, something my father recommended I do, she went absolutely crazy. She would show up unexpectedly in places I was at and create a huge scene. My father finally contacted her parents who admitted that she had had some psychiatric problems in the past but were surprised that he was telling them she was stalking me. She had told them that we were actually engaged and had even been planning the wedding with her mother over the phone. My Dad was shocked. He knew that there was something wrong with her but hadn't realized she was so delusional. When faced with what she told her parents, she tried to kill herself. At that point, she was a danger to herself and we were able to put her someplace for her to get help." He paused, taking a breathe and looking at me.

I nodded for him to continue.

"The weekend we were supposed to get together, I had an unexpected guest when I got home on Saturday night. She was in my apartment, in my bed actually, acting like she belonged there. I kept her calm and called my father. We aren't sure how she managed to get out of the hospital or how she got to my apartment but I knew if anyone would know how to handle her, it would be him. We ended up taking her to another hospital with more security. I honestly didn't have time to call you before we were on a plane." he was talking very earnestly by the time he finished, almost like he was afraid I thought he was making everything up and I wasn't going to believe him. "You can talk to Dad if you want. He can't give you any medical information but he can vouch for where I was that Sunday."

I reached over and took his hand in mine.

"Edward, it's fine."

His eyes met mine in surprise. I was starting to believe he was very insecure when it came to what was happening between us, as much as I was.

"I don't need your father to vouch for you. I believe you. Thank you for telling me about what happened. I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that. I hope she is finally getting the help she seems to need."

He seemed to relax as I spoke.

"We are still looking into how she got here and specifically my apartment. I'd moved since she had gone to the hospital and I will be moving again soon. I was going to move when we got back from the hospital but then everything with Charlie happened and I haven't had time. I spent the day going through houses in gate communities in the area with high security. I don't want anymore surprise guests."

"Well, if you need any help, let me know." I said with a smile. "Now, if that's all there is to that, can we go eat? I'm starving!"

Laughing, he grabbed my hand and helped me off the couch, giving me a brief hug before I went to grab my phone and keys off the kitchen counter. I was relieved that it was nothing more than a crazy person who had an obsession with him. I realized how funny that sounded but after Charlie was attacked, crazy people that wanted to marry the object of their affection didn't seem so scary. People that attack others in their own homes were much more so. How was I to know that they could be so closely related.

This story is not beta'd. Please forgive any errors.

Please let me know what you think 

Posted on Aug 21, 2013

**Words: 2,766**


End file.
